My Captain
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: Un año ha pasado, y es silencio todo lo que queda de él. Hace un més una carta llegó a Arcadia, y con ella nuevas esperanzas. Balthier regresa a Arcadis por avatares del destino, y sus planes se truncan por un arresto inesperado
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Antes de nada, decir que este fic es ****continuación**** de "my leading man", que es del mismo contenido, categoría y genero que éste, evidentemente^^u**

**Fanfic yaoi post game. ****Advertencia**** de (evidentemente) ****spoilers**** de cabo a rabo del juego (más del rabo, creo yo XD) *sin ningún tipo d connotación ¬¬ ***

**Juego y pjs propiedad de Square-Enix.**

**Info****: alrededor de un año después. Sin referencias directas a FF Tactis o FF revenant wings (que, mayoritariamente, m importan un sagrado carajo. Pero de colegueo ^^). Como siempre: profundamente agradecida x los coments.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:**

Se movió lentamente, con aquella conocida sensación de desoriento al despertar de un sueño largo y profundo. Perdido en la inmensidad de su lecho, su cabeza no se apoyaba en la almohada, sino en el hombro de un torso plano y atlético, no muy musculado, cuyo brazo pasaba por debajo de su cuello, estirado en toda su longitud. Su suave respiración le invitaba a dormir de nuevo, así como la calidez que todo él desprendía. Se sentía bien allí, pero cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, el ritmo del corazón del pecho en el que se apoyaba comenzó a desvanecerse. No como si dejara de latir, sino haciéndose más y más débil. Un intenso sentimiento de soledad comenzó a invadirle, y el rostro que se giró a sonreírle se emborronó. Lo último en desaparecer fue el intenso brillo metálico de dos hermosas espirales plateadas que colgaban de su oreja, resplandeciendo junto a unos profundos ojos miel.

Basch se quedó mirando la vacía almohada blanca, sin asimilar del todo que ya estaba despierto y lo que había visto era apenas un sueño. La tenue luz matinal le había despertado, reflejándose contra el yelmo que se encontraba en la mesilla junto a su cama.

Balthier no estaba allí. Hacía casi un año que no estaba allí.

Se levantó abatido, tardando muy poco en asearse y peinar su corto pelo rubio. Se miró en el espejo unos instantes, pasándose las manos por el rostro, intentando convencerse de que ya era suficiente. Desde que llegó la carta de Penelo, hacía poco más de un mes, se acordaba del pirata de forma constante. Nunca se había olvidado de él, ni siquiera en los momentos más negros, pero ya era algo casi… abrumador. El silencio de su paradero le frustraba, así como la esperanza diariamente descorazonadora de volverle a ver por fin. Era doloroso pensar que el pirata pudiera sobrellevar una vida sin él, y que él en cambio por el más ínfimo detalle le tuviera en sus pensamientos. Podía aceptarlo, pero no resignarse.

No se engañaba a sí mismo: le echaba muchísimo de menos, y lo sabía. Todavía no había llegado a comprender cuándo se fue. Habían estado todos juntos hasta el final. Habían sufrido hasta el final, y si bien no habían tenido de nuevo otro momento para ellos como aquél de la costa de Fon, la calidez de sus miradas había sido más que suficiente para soportar aquella distancia forzada. El único momento en que su voluntad pactada flaqueó fue después de viajar al Faro de Ridorana. Basch no pudo permanecer impasible ante el que sabía que era un momento duro para el pirata, seguridad que se le confirmó al ir a verle en su aislado cuarto en Balfonheim, donde su presencia fue agradecida casi con desesperación.

Sólo se derrumbó ante él.

Meditabundo, fue colocándose pieza a pieza la pesada armadura del Juez Magistrado Gabranth, disponiéndose a desarrollar su papel diario. Salió de la habitación con el casco en la mano, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y confinando allí sus recuerdos. Preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar aquella continua tensión expectante sin perder el juicio, recorrió el pasillo en dirección a su despacho. Apenas sus dedos rozaron el pomo de la puerta una voz le llamó.

-¡Juez Magistrado Gabranth! – desde el otro extremo del pasillo, un soldado imperial corría hacia él casi sin aliento. A través del eco metálico de su yelmo se podía deducir que aún era bastante joven. Basch se giró hacia él -. ¡Juez Magistrado Gabr…!

-Ya te he escuchado – le tranquilizó con amabilidad. El soldado llegó a su altura con la respiración entrecortada. A saber desde dónde venía corriendo.

-T-tengo un mensaje para usted, es de…

-Calma, calma, date un segundo – abrió la puerta, invitándole a entrar con él -. Dímelo dentro. Quítate el yelmo si quieres, soldado. El aire es un bien preciado para vivir.

Se sentó tranquilamente en el elegante sillón de su escritorio, llenando un vaso de agua que tendió al joven, que permanecía de pie y firme ante él sobre la mullida alfombra de pelo largo que estaba en el centro de la sala. No lo aceptó.

-Señor, el mensaje…

-Quítese el casco, soldado – ordenó sin alzar la voz. Titubeó un poco antes de obedecerle. Tendría unos veintisiete años y un pelo corto de un rojo muy vivo. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire evidentemente agradecido.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, señor.

-Sin soldados no hay ejército – contestó, levantándose a abrir las cortinas de la amplísima cristalera -. Nunca lo olvides, Greiv.

-No, señor – murmuró, sorprendido al ver que conocía su nombre. El juez sonrió para sí.

-Ahora, cuéntame con calma lo que has venido a decirme.

-Sí, señor. Esta madrugada han entrado a los laboratorios Draklor – Basch se le quedó mirando, ligeramente rígido -. Ha sido hace apenas tres horas.

-¿Por qué no se me informó de inmediato? – preguntó, recuperándose -. La jurisdicción de las propiedades del doctor Cid me fueron asignadas por Lord Larsa.

-Señor, acabamos de darnos cuenta. El ladrón aún seguía allí – su corazón se mantuvo en vilo al oírle. Se levantó de golpe, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-¿Sigue allí?

-No, señor. Al descubrirle ha huido.

¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntó el perplejo juez. ¿Ladrones en el mismo corazón de Arcadis? Era algo inaudito. Claro que estaban en paz, pero la seguridad seguía siendo igual que antes. En ningún momento se había descuidado o reducido, podía dar fe de ello. Desde que ellos mismos se habían colado en los laboratorios, justo después de Reddas, no había pasado nada semejante (ni antes tampoco).

-¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta?

-Señor, ha utilizado… pasadizos que ni siquiera nosotros conocíamos. No figuraban en los planos. Parecía conocer todas las instalaciones a la perfección. Por la forma en que se movía lo más seguro es que hubiera podido desenvolverse a ciegas sin ningún problema. Lo siento mucho, señor.

-Ha escapado – afirmó Basch más que preguntó.

-Le seguimos el rastro, señor. Aunque si quiere que le diga la verdad, es extraño – comentó -. Es decir, ¿no se marchan los ladrones cuando tienen lo que buscan? – aquello le llamó la atención -. Le descubrimos en el despacho del doctor Cidolfus Demen, sentado tranquilamente allí – el juez tomó su casco y rodeó la mesa. Indicó al soldado que le siguiera mientras enfilaban el pasillo a toda prisa.

-¿Qué dijo?

-¿Perdón?

Tuvo que decir algo. ¿Qué dijo?

-Preguntó en nombre de quién veníamos a capturarle – ya podía estar imaginándoselo. Corriendo a viva voz por toda Arcadia la incompetencia de su ejército. Historias sobre que un ladrón había estado horas en sus archivos como si nada.

-… ¿Qué le contestasteis? – estaba molesto, pero al responderle el soldado lo que dijo el teóricamente sorprendido ladrón, fue él el que no daba crédito. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Que se rindiera sin oponer resistencia en nombre del Juez Magistrado Gabranth – respondió el extrañado soldado, ya con el casco puesto y siguiéndole a toda prisa -. ¿Señor?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Ese desgraciado tiene que seguir en la ciudad con lo que quiera que haya robado.

* * *

**Pos hala, primer cap subido. ^^**

**¿A alguien le pasa como a mi, k le cuesta ver a Basch con pelo corto? Con lo guapísimo que estaba con su melena d l'Oreal ondulando al viento… ains XD**

**A eso voy a tener que ponerle arreglo XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Nos vemos la semana k viene! Byeeee!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nases a todos! Feliz año nuevooo ^^**

**Aquí puntualmente como siempre, e subido 1 pelin ants xk ste fin d semanas tngo cozas y ya k sta escrito… 0.0 abra k subirlo XD**

**Ey, una cosilla. Un gran review el de ****Dakota****. Me he sentido bastante cutre x los coments k yo suelo poner, xD creo k ahora m lo voy a currar + xk es verdaderament gratificant =)****No, ya n serio, s muy completa y m ha dado el "empujoncito" k m faltaba para saber k voy n el buen camino. ^^ ¡muchisimas gracias! (t mandaria 1 privado para no darles la brasa a los dmas, pero no tienes cuenta XD)**

**Bueno, bueno: ¡basta de palabrería! Que aproveche! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II:**

Cómo le odiaba. Incluso muerto era perfectamente capaz de seguir haciéndole la puñeta. Era incluso más irritante, porque sólo podía mascullar maldiciones al aire mientras rebuscaba los documentos en lugar de ir a buscarle a él y hacer de tripas corazón para soportar sus excentricidades el tiempo suficiente para que le dijera dónde estaban. En el fondo, aunque no le soportase, se acordaba bastante de Cid. No era exactamente echarle de menos, pero con que hubiera seguido vivo en algún lugar habría sido suficiente.

-Veamos… Archivos de investigación… Investigación Especial… Armamento y Desarrollo… – tecleaba a velocidad pasmosa en la base de datos virtual, pero golpeó con el puño en la mesa cuando la búsqueda dio negativo -. ¿Datos borrados? – chasqueó la lengua -. ¿Hiciste una copia privada? – se abstuvo de hacer comentarios: si él hubiera estado en su lugar también lo habría hecho. En Arcadis, toda información era valiosa por insignificante que fuera. No había qué decir de que un despacho público no era el mejor lugar para semejante clase de archivos. Había sido un estúpido ingenuo. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, ésta vez sonriendo con algo parecido al orgullo. Cómo le fastidiaba que a veces se pareciesen tanto. Se pasó los dedos por el corto pelo castaño, recostándose en el altísimo sillón del que fue su padre -. Si no están en Draklor, ¿dónde los escondiste? Te pasabas la vida aquí dentro, nunca tenías un rato siquiera para pasarte por… - sus ojos miel se abrieron enormemente -… casa.

Se quedó allí sentado, pensativo, rodeado de todos aquellos libros, esparcidos por todas partes y encaramados en las quejumbrosas estanterías que no se venían abajo de puro milagro. Todo tal y como lo encontraron hacía más o menos un año. Igual de desordenado. Era curioso, el lugar estaba custodiado (no mucho, sin ser un gran problema para él, habituado a escurrirse por todos los recovecos de aquel condenado edificio), pero por dentro era como si no hubieran tocado nada. Sólo se habían llevado copias de seguridad de todo y lo dejaron tal y como estaba, acumulando finas capas de polvo día a día.

Balthier no le veía ni sentido ni utilidad.

Oyó pasos en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta. Su mano se deslizó hacia su fusil, manteniéndose donde estaba. Cerró los ojos. Era uno… No, eran dos. Sus armaduras no resonaban demasiado. Eran simples soldados. Esperó pacientemente sin apagar la luz. Era una imprudencia, pero ya que estaba en Arcadis una vez más, había algo que quería saber.

Abrieron de golpe, y se miraron vacilantes al observar la actitud distendida del infiltrado, que casi les estaba sonriendo.

"Esto es muy masoquista". No pudo evitar pensar mientras la habitación se iba minando con un silencio tenso. "Más vale que merezca la pena".

-¿Quién, si no es molestia preguntar, ordena mi captura?

-Está usted en zona restringida. En nombre del Juez Magistrado Gabranth, dese preso.

-¿Oh? – arqueó una ceja. ¿Aquél bastardo seguía vivo? Después de todo lo que… Basch había pasado por él -. ¿Y habéis venido a prenderme? ¡Ha! ¿Y a dónde me vais a llevar? No hay cárcel de la que no pueda fugarme – en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de desprecio apenas disimulado -. Suficiente – declaró, desperezándose con parsimonia-. ¡Cogedme si podéis entonces!

Los sorprendidos soldados no pudieron reaccionar cuando el pirata se levantó súbitamente, atrincherándose detrás de la enorme mesa. Sintió algo de lástima por ellos, se notaba que eran jóvenes. A una velocidad fulminante, voló la cristalera, y en lo que los muchachos se cubrían instintivamente de la lluvia de cristales, él salió al balcón para desaparecer de su vista de inmediato. Cuando se asomaron, no había rastro del peculiar ladrón.

.

.

.

.

Mentiría si no reconociese que había disfrutado escapándose de allí, aunque fuera sólo un poquito. Le recordaba a otra escapada similar, muchos años ha. Sonreía para sí, satisfecho, mientras recorría tejados, terrazas y balconadas del sector noble de Arcadis en dirección a su antigua casa. Tenía un corte en la sien que le escocía bastante, pero no le molestaba. Un viento agitado sobrevolaba con él las azoteas, meciendo los estandartes imperiales en las calles de abajo, llenas del bullicio de nobles y vendedores. No pudo resistirse a darse una vuelta y contemplar desde arriba aquellas calles de sus recuerdos, apenas cambiadas. La luz que iluminaba la ciudad tenía un halo dorado, envolviéndola en un aura encantada. Era cerca de mediodía cuando llegó a la casa de los Demen. Se quedó mirándola desde el tejado vecino, algo conmovido por su imagen. También estaba desierta, detenida en el tiempo como la torre Draklor, pero sin guardias. Entró por una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores sin tener que forzarla: aquella la tenía trucada desde que era apenas un crío insolente para salir cuando se le antojase. Se deslizó al interior y la cerró tras de sí.

Se quedó allí de pie unos instantes, contemplando la habitación. Había mucho polvo allí, mucho más que en Draklor. Era una prueba evidente de que, desde que él se fue, su padre había dejado de dedicarle la escasa atención de tener criados para que la mantuvieran deslumbrante y pulcra. Algo parecido a la melancolía se abrió paso dentro de él, acompañándole en su paseo por las estancias, con todos los muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo dejó, hace unos… ¿Cinco años? Era mucho tiempo. Resultaba extraño que Cid hubiera preferido dejarlo todo tal cual en recuerdo de tiempos mejores. Nadie parecía haber quebrantado la voluntad del eminente científico en los años venideros.

En el fondo, estaba feliz de que fuera así.

Llegó ante una puerta grande, de caoba oscura y pulida. Se detuvo ante ella, contemplando la madera labrada del marco. Dudó un momento antes de abrirla. Aquella era la habitación y despacho privado de Cid. Casi nunca había entrado allí.

Presentaba un aspecto bastante deprimente. Un mísero rayo de luz se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas cerradas, reptando sobre una imponente mesa al fondo. Suspiró mientras sus ojos recorrían la estancia, aún desde la puerta. De repente se sintió muy solo. No había ya nada en arcadia para Balthier, despojado de casi todos sus anhelos.

-Deberías ver a lo que se ha reducido la antigua gloria de nuestra casa – comentó en voz alta, adentrándose por fin en el cuarto y dirigiéndose a unos estantes al fondo, casi en sombras -. Me gustaría oír qué habrías dicho – quitó todos los libros del tercer estante, descubriendo tras ellos la pared de piedra. La tanteó con los dedos -. Me temo que hablar solo debe ser algo hereditario, viejo – sacó tres de aquellas aparentemente normales piedras, descubriendo un pequeño hueco de un metro cuadrado. Dentro había libros, sobres, un pequeño cofre y un paquete con discos. Sacó éstos últimos, sellando el lugar exactamente como estaba.

Se volvió hacia el escritorio para mirarlo una última vez antes de irse. Al pasear su vista por él, parpadeó perplejo al observar uno de los objetos allí expuestos. Junto a un reseco tintero, que aún conservaba la elegante pluma de chocobo negro, había un antiguo retrato. Dejó el pequeño paquete en la mesa y lo tomó entre las manos, limpiando con la yema de los dedos el sucio cristal.

Sonrió cuando una tristeza indescriptible se apoderó de él. Eran su madre y Balthier de pequeño, quizás con unos cinco años. Ella estaba guapísima, con un vestido verde esmeralda y encajes blancos. Sonreía como un ángel, era verdaderamente preciosa. Se quedó contemplándola, enternecido, olvidando a qué había venido allí.

De repente, algo golpeó su nuca con una fuerza atroz. El retrato cayó al piso y el cristal que lo protegía se rompió. Balthier se apoyó en la mesa, intentando sobreponerse al intenso dolor y el aturdimiento de su cabeza, pero un segundo golpe le noqueó y le envió directo al suelo, indefenso. No pudo ver quién le atacaba antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**K cabrones, x detrás como una jodida rata ¬¬ tsk…**

**Nada más. A mis comentaristas tradicionales… ¡amores! *O.O* (viva el peloteoooo LoL).**

**Dios, debo tener alcohol en sangre todavía de las fiestas XD. ¡cuidaos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí una semana mas, para concluir la intriga!!! XD **

**Sin nada más con lo que mortificaros: nus vemo! XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III:**

Hacía frío. Había humedad y un intenso olor a moho. Tenía la piel helada y le habían quitado el peto y la camisa. Seguro que los habrían tirado de cualquier manera, los muy cerdos. Ya estaba imaginando su impoluta camisa blanca convertida en un harapo mugriento. No necesitaba comprobar lo demás, sabía que no tenía los cinturones de munición y su arma. Eso último sí que le molestó. Soltó un quejido de dolor al comprobar que no podía moverse. Habían encadenado sus muñecas con grilletes a algún lugar por encima de su cabeza. Estaban a la altura justa para mantenerle arrodillado, pero no tanta para permitirle tumbarse. No tenía fuerza para ponerse de pie, y le habían vendado los ojos para evitar que pudiera orientarse. Pese a ello, el intuitivo pirata sabía que no estaba solo allí, y no era precisamente un preso quien le acompañaba en silencio en algún rincón de aquella celda.

-¿Preso en un calabozo del imperio? Por favor – murmuró débilmente para sí con ironía.

-¿Un poco tarde para empezar, quizás? – el eco metálico de una voz grave enfundada en un yelmo resonó en la cámara. Balthier ladeó la cabeza hacia donde provenía -. A la vista está que eso tiene arreglo.

-Muy considerado por su parte, señor…

-Juez – zanjó -. Alguien de tu clase no tiene porqué tener el privilegio de conocer mi nombre – se quitó el casco mientras hablaba, y Balthier sonrió con cinismo.

-Puede que vuestro nombre esté fuera de mi alcance – levantó la cabeza, desafiante -. Pero me temo que sí tengo el privilegio de poder saber porqué se me encarcela… y también que el tiempo que podéis retenerme sin pruebas no excede de un día.

-Conoces bien las leyes, ladrón.

-Es bueno saberlas en semejante oficio – cómo le dolía la cabeza. Era casi como sentirse morir.

-Basta de palabrería – el suave rechinar de su armadura delató que se ponía en pie. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta de madera. Otro soldado entró, acercándose hasta donde estaba el pirata. Balthier no dio signos de intimidarse -. Dinos qué buscabas en la torre Draklor.

-¡Ha! Eso no es muy persuasivo, juez – un enguantado puño se incrustó en su estómago, obligándole a doblarse en busca de un aliento que no podía regresar a sus pulmones. Estuvo boqueando un buen rato, y ninguno de aquellos hombres se rió siquiera.

-No tengo ganas de mancharme las manos con sangre plebeya – dijo la nueva voz -. Es evidente que fuera lo que fuera no estaba en el despacho del señor Bunansa y por eso fue por tanto a la mansión de los Demen.

-Magnífica… deducción… - intervino Balthier, sin aliento -. ¿Te… hicieron Juez por… eso? – le abofetearon con el guantelete de metal, rompiéndole el labio inferior. Giró lentamente el rostro de nuevo, sonriendo con coraje mientras sentía la sangre caliente deslizarse por su mentón.

-Qué rata tan arrogante… - dijo el primer Juez -. Sal fuera – ordenó a su compañero. Tardó unos segundos en obedecerle y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El pirata escuchó cómo deslizaba la silla hasta delante de él, apoyando una de sus pesadas botas armadas en ella -. Escúchame – ordenó -. No tengo ganas de estar días y días enteros aquí dentro, y créeme: puedo hacer que sean días y días, y serán días y días si no me das lo que quiero – le cogió del pelo y le obligó a levantar el rostro -. Los que son como tú saben la clase de aberraciones que otrora pasaban aquí dentro.

-No sabes lo equivocado que estás haciendo esa clase de comentarios – recibió otra bofetada, en el mismo labio partido. Un siseo de dolor se deslizó de ellos. Aún seguía sosteniendo su cabeza por el pelo.

-Tú en cambio seguro que sabes los horrores en los que podría entretenerme torturando tu cuerpo – Balthier apretó los dientes al sentir su aliento en la cara. No olía mal, pero no poder mirarle a los ojos le enfurecía. Atado y cegado, tenía que ser una imagen deliciosamente patética -. Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho sodomizándote.

-Esas prácticas se abolieron en Arcadia hace mucho – su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y la sangre no dejaba de deslizarse por su cuello.

-Es cierto – reconoció el juez tras una risa larga y fría, sin vida -. Puede que allí arriba sí – señaló la ciudad que se erigía sobre sus cabezas -, pero aquí abajo está exactamente igual de oscuro que entonces – el pirata no se amedrentó. Finalmente le soltó, alejándose de él. Balthier contuvo un suspiro de alivio -. Una vez más, dime qué…

-¡Si no tienes autoridad para impedirme pasar, te recomiendo que te apartes de la puerta, soldado! – fuera de la celda un hombre gritaba, colérico. Sin duda, al juez que hasta hacía un momento había estado con ellos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, logrando que ambos se sobresaltasen. Balthier habría dado lo que fuera por poder ver la cara del que le estaba interrogando, o por tener al menos la camisa puesta. Limpia, eso sí -. ¡Soy el Juez Magistrado Gabranth, y _exijo_ saber qué está ocurriendo aquí! – estaba que le llevaban los demonios.

El pirata a penas contuvo un rictus de desprecio al oír quién era el recién llegado. No estaba muy seguro de querer agradecer su intervención.

-Señor, estaba…

-¡No necesito que me explique lo que estaba haciendo, lo que quiero saber es _por qué_ no he sido informado al respecto!

-Gabranth… ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? – los tres jueces se giraron hacia Balthier. Uno de ellos se estremeció imperceptiblemente ante la desoladora imagen que presentaba, olvidándose de su demanda.

-Juez Magistrado Gabranth para ti, reo insolente – el interrogador se dispuso a golpearle otra vez.

-No se atreva a ponerle la mano encima – Gabranth detuvo su brazo con brusquedad, y un silencio gélido se instaló en la mazmorra. El juez le miró interrogante -. Ya ha hecho más que suficiente – dijo con más suavidad pero con el mismo tono helado, soltándole -. Y a no ser que quiera que dé constancia a Lord Larsa sobre su evidente abuso de autoridad, más vale que se marchen de aquí. _Ambos_ – añadió con severidad.

-Sí, Juez Magistrado. Como ordene.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, y escucharon en silencio los pasos de los oficiales, aleándose. Del yelmo del Juez salió un suspiro, y acto seguido miró al preso. Las muñecas de Balthier estaban inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza, tras su espalda. Aquellos bastardos le habían tapado los ojos, y despojado de parte de la ropa. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se encontraban entre sus rodillas, goteando del labio partido. Se precipitó sobre él, incapaz de tolerar por más tiempo la imagen de aquellas cadenas marcando su piel. Nunca le había parecido tan vulnerable.

Al liberarle, se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando las manos en las frías baldosas. Después de unos segundos se quitó la venda de los ojos él mismo. Miró al Juez que continuaba arrodillado a su lado en aquel mugriento suelo, algo sorprendido de que siguiera allí.

-¿Estás esperando algo? – no le contestó -. No tengo nada de Draklor, Gabranth. Ya debes saberlo.

-Eso no me importa – respondió lentamente, sin ignorar el tono de desprecio con el que se le hablaba.

-¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Que tengamos un minuto de palabras corteses sobre asuntos banales antes de dejarme libre? – bufó, echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la fría pared. Se limpió el rastro de sangre con la mano.

-Ya eres libre. Puedes… irte cuando quieras – se levantó. Él no tenía autoridad para retenerle contra su voluntad, y tampoco era capaz de ello. ¿Cómo explicarle… todo? Aquél no era el momento y el lugar, pero perderle de vista sería perderle para siempre. Sólo necesitaba una excusa.

-No voy a irme aún – el pirata también se levantó, pesadamente recostado en el muro. Aún le dolía un poco el torso -. Tú eres una de las cosas que he venido a buscar. Quiero hablar contigo, Gabranth – el Juez le miró con una actitud algo perpleja. Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Te parecería mi despacho un lugar más apropiado, pirata? – se dirigió a la silla, donde estaban su peto y su camisa pulcramente doblada. También estaban allí sus cinturones con munición. Se lo tendió todo sin brusquedad, tranquilo. Balthier le miró con desconfianza al no ver su fusil -. Tu arma está allí también.

-Me parece bien, Juez – declaró con sorna una vez vestido, ajustándose los puños -. Espero que tengáis bastante tiempo libre esta tarde: no pienso irme de manos vacías.

* * *

**Bueeeno, pos hala, despachados hasta la semana k viene. Los coments, como siempre, bienvenidos sean ^^.**

**Bye bye!!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

Gabranth cerró la puerta tras ellos con suavidad, volviéndose hacia el pirata sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba de espaldas a él, contemplando no muy impresionado el elegante despacho. Estaba más delgado. El peto no se ajustaba a su cuerpo con la misma precisión que antes, y parecía ligeramente más pálido. Alto y esbelto, se paseó por allí hacia la cristalera, meditabundo. Su fusil estaba sobre la impresionante mesa, pero no lo cogió. Mirándose en su reflejo, se arregló un poco el pelo, en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos se volvió hacia él con una mirada insondable. Los reflejos dorados y ámbar no iluminaban sus ojos cuando habló.

-Hay más cosas que quería saber, pero… me basta sólo con una. No necesito nada más de ti.

-Pregunta – Balthier se apoyó en la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-Quiero saber qué fue de Basch – Gabranth permaneció en silencio -. Quiero saber dónde fue, dónde está ahora – dejó la mesa y avanzó hacia él con paso firme, con un tono que no admitía evasivas -. Tú seguro has de saberlo. Espero sin duda que le trates ahora con más consideración, porque no merecías ninguna de las oportunidades que él te dio.

-¿No es ahora un poco tarde para ir buscando a valientes guerreros? – devolvió la pregunta. El pirata no notó el rastro de orgullo herido en su voz -. Ha pasado más de un año. ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que no le he buscado antes?!– bramó, encarándole con una furia creciente. No podía mirarle a los ojos, porque se hundían en la oscuridad de su armadura. Detestaba eso, nunca había podido soportarlo. No había estado viajando tanto tiempo para que aquél condenado le andase con evasivas. Su paciencia se había acabado, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarle seguir -. ¡Quítate el casco para hablar conmigo, maldita sea! – antes de que pudiera evitarlo, le arrancó el yelmo y lo tiró al suelo. Resonó con un apagado eco metálico contra la alfombra, pero ninguno de los hombres le prestó atención. Ninguno de los hombres lo miró.

Unos ojos de un azul cielo intenso se revelaron ante él, sorprendidos y algo cegados. Su pelo rubio estaba cortado de forma muy similar al del propio Balthier, pero algo más corto incluso. Una barba cuidada cubría su mentón de terciopelo, completando una imagen formal y pulcra. Lo único que desentonaba era la fina cicatriz que cruzaba su frente por su ceja izquierda, y era precisamente eso lo que estaba mirando sin habla el pirata que permanecía delante de él. Su ira se había volatilizado momentáneamente, dando paso a una perplejidad incrédula.

-Tú… no eres Gabranth – se separó de él, diciéndolo como si necesitase que sus palabras se lo confirmasen -… Basch.

-Balthier… – el guerrero le miraba con evidente tristeza. Dio unos pasos hacia él, pero el pirata retrocedió, turbado, interponiendo un brazo entre ellos. Aquél no era el reencuentro que el capitán se había imaginado. La sorpresa que había dado paso a incredulidad y alegría había desaparecido. Era indignación lo que se estaba dibujando en su fino rostro, y su expresión era increíblemente dolorosa para el guerrero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con frialdad. Basch sintió el desprecio formándose en sus palabras. Agachó la cabeza para no encarar la pregunta ante aquellos ojos que le miraban acusadores -. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Gabranth murió – respondió con pesar. Balthier puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Has estado… sirviendo a Arcadia todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo si fueras tu hermano? – había rabia en su voz. Continuó sin esperar respuesta –. Fui a buscarte a Landis – escupió -. Fui allí, y fue una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo por lo que veo. ¿Cómo pudiste preferir quedarte aquí? – le reprochó.

-Yo… - Balthier avanzó hasta él y le abofeteó sin miramiento alguno. El guerrero no se movió.

-¡¿Es que eres incapaz de ser libre, eh?! ¡Pareces un perro! Un perro que sólo sabe servir – Basch aceptó en silencio la reprimenda, pero el tono y el volumen subió y subió, haciéndose más grave e irascible. Entendía que era una forma de expresar su ansiedad, de darle a entender que había estado buscándole y no le había encontrado. Que había tenido que venir a Arcadis a mendigar a Gabranth una orientación. Seguramente lo había encontrado denigrante, y más aún cuando le capturaron en un descuido. El colmo había sido que el Juez al que no había perdonado había tenido que ir a salvarle.

Y al final, era el propio Basch el que le había encontrado a él. Tenía razón. Basch sabía que tenía razón, pero él también lo había pasado mal, y en ese momento no era desprecio lo que necesitaba. Finalmente, no pudo seguir callado por más tiempo.

-No tienes ni idea, Balthier – el pirata se calló súbitamente, mirándole -. Tú… pareces un maldito imbécil injusto – le encaró, enfureciéndose con su imagen de perfecta sorpresa -. Parece que no me conoces.

-…Injusto – repitió. Tenía la respiración agitada, y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Suspiró, tranquilizándose, y una risa triste escapó de sus labios -… Puede que sea injusto, pero dime que no tengo razón y lo retiraré.

-No puedo hacer eso. Sabes que… tienes razón – Basch supo que más que indignación, era decepción lo que el pirata sentía por él. Estaba decepcionado -. Lo siento.

-Qué vas a sentir – le reprochó, ignorando que el Juez redujese la distancia entre ambos. Agachó la cabeza en un intento de dominar sus emociones -. No sabes lo que he…

-Basta – levantó la vista, y antes de dejarle terminar Basch le estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro -. Ya basta. Por favor. No quiero oírlo – tenía la voz ligeramente rota, y sus manos sujetaban la cintura de Balthier como si fuera a evaporarse. El pirata se estaba clavando en el torso todos los salientes de su armadura, pero era incapaz de quejarse -. Lo siento – murmuró otra vez -. Soy egoísta. No quiero oír tus reproches ahora, pero… no puedo acabar de creer que te tenga aquí otra vez. No puedo creer que hayas vuelto – se detuvo un segundo, fortaleciendo el abrazo al comprobar que el pirata le correspondía por fin. Suspiró.

Balthier ladeó la cabeza, conmovido por la voz del capitán, por todo lo que quería decir con ella aunque careciera de palabras para hacerlo. Qué estúpido era disculpándose. Como si él pudiese negarle algo. Le rodeó con sus brazos, dejándole estar.

-¿Cómo se califica al que roba a un ladrón? – Balthier le obligó a mirarle, deslizando distraídamente sus dedos por la rala barba rubia. Sus orbes miel parecían enormes ahora que le tenía tan cerca -. Creo que me has robado algo.

-Puedo devolvértelo si es lo que quieres – murmuró, seducido por el roce de la yema de sus dedos, escuchando cada una de sus palabras como si de un sedante se tratara.

-Uhm… Es una oferta tentadora – su sonrisa se amplió, encantadora. Para Basch era un auténtico regalo verle sonreír. Casi había olvidado lo irresistible que le resultaba -. Pero, de momento me gustaría que lo conservases – besó levemente la comisura de su labio, estirándose hacia él. Basch suspiró. Cómo había echado de menos sus besos.

Balthier apoyó la cabeza en su frente un instante, cerrando los ojos.

-Basch, yo…

Llamaron a la puerta. El pirata se quedó rígido, diciéndose que no podía ser verdad. Ahora no. Precisamente ahora no. Hace cinco minutos le habría dado igual, incluso lo habría agradecido, pero ahora mismo era condenadamente inoportuno. Basch también se había quedado frío, y había dejado de sujetarle con fuerza. La intimidad se desvaneció hasta volverse inexistente. Balthier le miró mientras se volvía hacia la puerta. Verle con aquella armadura le partía el alma, y su imagen le devolvió los restos de indignación que persistían en su mente. Aquél no era el hombre que él había estado esperando encontrar. Quizás era demasiado diferente.

-Ve a abrir, juez – murmuró con veneno -. Algún lacayo te necesita.

-Sí – asintió distraídamente -, un momento.

Sus manos se deslizaron de los cinturones del pirata. Basch no se dio cuenta del tono de su voz, yendo a abrir con la idea de que fuese lo que fuese podría esperar. Tenía que esperar. Despachó al soldado en apenas un par de minutos, abriendo lo justo indispensable. Con su mente completamente volcada en procurar elocuencia y serenidad a sus palabras, el silencio que se abría paso a su espalda le pasó inadvertido. La pequeña conversación se le hizo interminable, transmitiéndose en sus particularmente breves respuestas. Cuando por fin pudo cerrar, notó el vacío abismal tras él. Una corriente helada pasó junto a su mejilla, obligándole a girarse con precipitación. Contempló consternado el gran ventanal abierto, con las blancas cortinas de seda ondulando con la brisa del atardecer. Balthier se había marchado.

"¿Por qué tienes que venir y… hacerme esto?". Se preguntó, abatido. No hacía falta que lo comprobara para saber que no estaba allí. Avanzó con pesar y recogió el casco del suelo, dejándolo en la mesa. "Tú… ¿Cómo puedes no verlo? Estoy enamorado de ti, arrogante, presuntuoso y vanidoso pirata. Te quiero aunque ahora esté deseando poder odiarte por lo que me haces sufrir. Nada de esto me importa tanto".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V:**

Pasó un buen puñado de horas aislado en su despacho, desterrado a aquella soledad. No se sentía con energía para levantarse y buscarle por toda Arcadis. Al fin y al cabo, aquella era su ciudad, no la de él. No sabía ni por dónde podría empezar. En el fondo, no quería volver a ver en sus ojos otra vez la mirada de reprobación que parecía tener reservada para él. Con una le había bastado. Había sido más que suficiente.

"_No es el momento para esto, Basch… Sabes que es un bonito sueño, quizás un proyecto a largo plazo, pero estamos en guerra. Te lo propondría, pero tú no eres de los que eluden sus obligaciones, y ya hay más que suficiente de lo que preocuparse. Ahora no puede ser, pero no dudes de que eso no impide que… mañana amanezca de nuevo. No lo olvides, porque volveré para reclamártelo. No… me olvides"._

Abrió los ojos lentamente de nuevo, reteniendo la imagen del pirata sonriendo tristemente junto a él, contemplando el vacío. La elocuencia de sus palabras había sido abrumadora aquella mañana que despertaron en Fon. Basch no le había rebatido, porque ambos sabían que tenía razón, como solía ser. Eran demasiados problemas, demasiado que pensar, demasiado que explicar. No habían sido excusas para no… seguir, pero simplemente no había sido suficiente. Basch sabía que en aquél momento Balthier habría preferido olvidar su intachable lógica. Seguía estando total y absolutamente seguro de ello. Se giró hacia la ventana con la intención de cerrarla, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba casi anocheciendo. Suspiró, algo triste. Sólo de pensar que en ese momento podría estar con el pirata se ponía enfermo. Sí, sus reproches habían sido bastante hirientes, rozando la humillación, pero él _no sabía_ nada. No le había dado oportunidad de explicárselo, y ya era hora de dejar de lamentarse allí sentado. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de alcanzarle en el aeródromo.

Se levantó con gesto seguro, tomando el casco y cerrando con llave el despacho tras de sí. Iría a sus dependencias, se quitaría algunas de las piezas de su armadura para poder aligerar el paso e iría a buscarle. Apretó los dientes frunciendo el ceño: una oportunidad más. Sólo una. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar siempre hasta el final para decidirse? Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con él, cuando de toda la vida había sido un hombre seguro de sí.

Abrió la puerta distraído, cerrándola con prisa. Atravesó la sala que precedía a su habitación puliendo mentalmente lo que iba a hacer. Entró sin molestarse en cerrar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el balcón de par en par.

-He observado que el precio por mi cabeza no ha subido. No sé si sentirme ofendido.

Basch abrió un par de veces la boca sin encontrar palabras que le sacasen de su perplejidad al ver a Balthier tumbado en su cama, sobre la colcha. Parecía llevar un buen rato allí. Un par de sacos estaban junto a una silla, y hasta se había quitado el peto. Apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos, y tenía los ojos cerrados pese a la media sonrisa bastante chistosa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Mecía uno de sus pies tranquilamente, apoyando la pierna en alto sobre la rodilla contraria. Ladeó el rostro hacia él, abriendo los ojos al ver que Basch no le contestaba. El impacto del sol poniente arrancando vetas de oro de sus orbes no hizo más que prolongar el silencio del capitán, grabando a fuego en su memoria la imagen del pirata en su lecho. La herida de su labio se había cerrado, pero aún se lo veía algo hinchado. También se había limpiado el corte que tenía en la frente, y en general presentaba una estampa bastante saludable.

-¿Te… burlas de mí? – consiguió decir por fin.

-No es una bienvenida muy cálida – comentó, levantándose y avanzando descalzo hasta él mientras se desperezaba con parsimonia -. ¿Tan exasperante te resulta ser juez?

-Esto es… es… – Basch se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, intentando no ponerse a gritar histérico. No lo consiguió -. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte!

-¿Oh? – arqueó una ceja, sin ocultar la ligera satisfacción que iluminó su mirada. Evidentemente, debía haberse esperado algo parecido. Basch maldijo su predecible carácter -. ¿Y no deberías estar trabaj..?

-¡¿De verdad esperabas que no lo hiciera?! ¿Que te vea después de más de un año y…te deje desaparecer? ¿Otra vez? – los recuerdos le oprimieron. Sintió de nuevo la garra de la ansiedad aferrándose a él como aquellos días en que removían los retorcidos escombros del Bahamut en busca de una señal de vida -. No me hagas parecer estúpido. Ya he tenido suficiente con no darme cuenta de que te fuiste – dejó el casco en una mesa cercana, dándole la espalda. Balthier se quedó en el mismo lugar, dejándole desahogarse en silencio. Basch apoyó las manos en la mesa, hundiendo los hombros -. Has sido cruel, Balthier. Cruel y desconsiderado.

-Lo siento.

Basch se detuvo en seco, volviéndose lentamente hacia él. No acababa de creerse que le había oído pedir disculpas. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y estaba entreteniéndose en arreglarse los puños. Evidentemente, para no tener que mirarle a la cara. Su actitud anterior se había esfumado, y la seguridad tranquila había dado paso a una imagen de pesar.

-He vuelto porque tienes razón – prosiguió. El guerrero pestañeó -. He sido injusto, y fui… demasiado lejos – levantó la vista por fin, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa adornando su rostro -. También sé porqué estás aquí. He "comprado" algo de información.

-Nadie sabe que yo soy el Juez Gabranth.

-Pues Lord Larsa estaba bastante bien informado al respecto.

-¿Te cuelas en Draklor para evitar tener que pedir permisos y aguantar agradecimientos por la hazaña del Bahamut, pero sí tienes una audiencia con el soberano de Arcadia? – preguntó exasperado.

-Primero: cuando me colé en Draklor no sabía que eras Gabranth. Y desde luego no iba a ir a tu hermano a arrastrarme dos veces para que me dejase entrar por las buenas y para preguntarle dónde estabas. Con una tenía de sobra – Basch fue a protestar, pero Balthier continuó, acallándole -. Segundo: ¿crees que mi ropa está hecha para lucir medallas? – rodó los ojos -. Por favor. Y tercero: sin esa conversación no habría sabido todo lo que has estado haciendo, por lo que no habría venido a buscarte para disculparme.

-¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? ¿El que te quedes porque te sientes culpable? Prefiero dejarte ir libre. No quiero que te quedes sólo por eso. No quiero que vengas a buscarme por sólo eso – las palabras brotaron de sus labios directamente del alma. El capitán abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendiéndose de la tristeza de su voz. El pirata avanzó de unas rápidas zancadas el tramo que les separaba hasta estar delante de él -. Lo siento, no quería decir…

-Repite eso otra vez – le ordenó. Basch parpadeó.

-¿El que no vinieras a buscarme…? – el castaño unió sus labios con fuerza, en un beso breve e intenso. Lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Estoy aquí – susurró -. Claro que no he venido sólo por eso – le brindó una de sus sonrisas más irresistibles -. Lo cierto es que no hay suministro de agua en casa de los Demen, y no me apetece un baño de agua apenas tibia en la posada después de estar en ese mugriento calabozo. Le he dado un par de opiniones a Larsa al respecto, es una pena que civilización y civismo no vayan siempre de la mano – Basch arqueó una ceja, desconcertado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-También has venido a castigarte por lo que dijiste – el Juez le obligó a sostenerle la mirada. Ésta vez el pirata sí parecía verdaderamente sorprendido. No debía haberse esperado que dedujese con tanta facilidad su trasfondo -. Sabías que…

-Te supones demasiado importante para mí – logró reaccionar. No quería admitirlo, no le quería reconocer que le había echado de menos. Bastante era que estuviese leyendo en él como un libro abierto -. De momento sólo quiero un buen baño – fue a deslizarse fuera de sus brazos, pero Basch no le dejó.

-Si hubiera sido Gabranth, no habrías venido, por muy bien que estuviese su baño – Balthier no le replicó -. Ahora que estás aquí, no pienso soltarte – le abrazó por fin, lamentando tener la pesada armadura de Juez puesta. A veces se había preguntado cómo podía vivir Noah dentro de ella, angosta y fría como era, tan separado del mundo. Hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquel olor tan familiar. Sentía que podría quedarse así por siglos.

-Basch…

-Un poco más – pidió, aun sabiendo lo incómodas que debían suponerle al pirata las placas de metal. Lo pensó mejor -. Perdona, sólo…

-Lo sé – sonrió con ternura -. No importa. Tenemos… tiempo de sobra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeno, sexto capitulo de my captain, aquí estamos ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

Balthier cerró tras de sí la puerta de los baños del Juez Gabranth, sonriendo al volverse a contemplar la estancia. Al fondo, labrada con formas redondeadas y pulidas, estaba la nada desdeñable tina de mármol blanco que se alzaba casi un metro del suelo. Tenía forma de óvalo, y a su lado había una pequeña mesilla con toallas y un par de frascos de vidrio que presumiblemente eran perfume y sales de baño. En el centro de la sala había un brasero para crear vapor de agua, y las baldosas estaban calientes bajo sus pies, prueba del excelente sistema de calefacción interna que recorría el palacio entero. Sí señor, aquello sí que era un baño. Dejó las cosas en una silla y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Se volvió hacia el espejo de medio cuerpo que había sobre la pila, examinándose el corte y el labio partido. Seguramente en un par de días estaría como nuevo, no iba a malgastar magia en algo que casi no le dolía.

Abrió los grifos al máximo y comenzó a distraerse examinando todos los otros frascos de baño que había encontrado en el mueble de la habitación. Claro que Basch no necesitaba tantos, aquello le habría parecido un lujo innecesario y seguramente sólo utilizaba los dos que estaban fuera. Balthier, en cambio, tenía otros planes para ellos. Cogió tres frascos y al volverse hacia el baño se precipitó sobre él para cerrar la corriente antes de que se desbordara. Rió entre dientes, divertido, recordándose que en torno a la tina había pequeños desagües para evitar que el piso se encharcase. Hacía años que no pisaba un baño decente, o algo que pudiera siquiera calificarse como tal. Puso a funcionar el brasero y acabó de desvestirse. Cuando comenzó a entrar en el agua caliente siseó de placer, hundiéndose hasta la coronilla. Cuando se asomó de nuevo, se quedó mirando pensativo los cinco frascos de la mesilla. Se apartó el pelo chorreante de la frente y se estiró hacia el mueble, tomando todas las botellas que alcanzó, incluso las que no tenía muy claro para qué servían.

No podía recordar cuándo había tenido la última oportunidad de disponer de tanta tranquilidad para quitarse el polvo del viaje, y estaba más que dispuesto a darse un baño a cuerpo de rey.

.

.

.

.

Basch volvió al cabo de una hora más o menos, trayendo consigo un par de documentos del despacho y una buena cena. Lo dejó todo en la salita y comenzó a quitarse la armadura de camino al vestidor de madera maciza hecho especialmente para soportar su peso. Frunció el ceño ante el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, y comenzó a preocuparse cuando no vio al pirata en su cuarto. La aprensión momentánea desapareció al ver que sus cosas seguían allí. Se puso una camisola holgada sin mangas y fue a cerrar con llave las dependencias. Siempre lo hacía, pero nunca quitaba la llave de la cerradura si él estaba dentro. Cuando volvió, observó alarmado que del marco del baño salía un vaho muy denso. Abrió precipitadamente, recibiendo una bofetada de vapor caliente en el rostro que llegó a marearlo por la embriagadora mezcla de olores que lo cargaba.

-Al menos podrías llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo – le reprochó una voz a través del vaho.

Basch se quedó rígido, aún con el pomo en la mano, contemplando el torso de Balthier sobresalir de la tina medio llena. Sus cejas se arqueaban en un gesto de perplejidad.

-…Lo siento, pensaba que… pasaba algo – era verdad. Tan cierto como que no se estaba arrepintiendo en absoluto de haber abierto. Las cristalinas gotas se deslizaban por su torso desnudo de una forma muy insinuante, nublándole las ideas.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que creerme eso? – le acusó, recuperándose de la confusión inicial -. ¡Dame al menos una excusa creíble! – se quejó, enarbolando el jabón que había teñido el agua en la que se encontraba de un blanco lechoso. Le señalaba con él para enfatizar cada palabra -. Te creía un hombre más inge… - en una de éstas, la pastilla resbaló de su mano, deslizándose hasta la mitad del piso y quedándose allí haciendo pompas. Un silencio incómodo se regodeó de la situación largamente, como un espectáculo de circo -. No pienso agacharme a recogerlo – puntualizó el pirata desde dentro de la tina, recostándose en ella. Basch rodó los ojos y se lo lanzó tras una breve pausa, sin que se le ocurriese nada ingenioso que replicarle.

-He… traído la cena – dijo por fin, turbado -. Termina pronto antes de que se enfríe – acto seguido se dio la vuelta y cerró. Tras él, Balthier sonrió para sí, radiante, sumergiéndose por última vez en el agua caliente.

.

.

.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, el capitán cogió los informes que se había traído y se dispuso a supervisarlos mientras comía unas cuantas uvas de la fuente. Se recostó en la cama, leyéndolos sin mucha energía pese a su obstinación. Inevitablemente sus ojos volaban una y otra vez a la puerta del baño. La imagen del pirata rondaba su cabeza insistentemente sin dejarle concentrarse, comenzando a desquiciarle. Balthier salió en ese momento, envuelto en una nube de vaho y secándose vigorosamente el pelo con una toalla. Sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos.

-¿Una hora en el baño? Es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees? – comentó sin mirarle. Ahora que había salido, sus nervios se habían calmado un poco, permitiéndole dejar de leer por quinta vez la misma línea.

-Soy un hombre limpio.

-Pero, ¿una hora? – levantó la vista por encima de los papeles al verle entrar de nuevo al baño y salir con el resto de la ropa en la mano para dejarla en una silla junto a la mesa.

-Sería más breve si tuviera a alguien que me enjabonase la espalda – declaró, sugerente.

-Entré sin querer – contestó de inmediato, dejando a un lado el papeleo. Se rendía. Era imposible para él prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese Balthier cuando estaba cerca.

-No parecías lamentarlo mucho – los labios de Basch se entreabrieron con perplejidad, algo abochornado. Apartó los ojos de la imagen del pirata mojado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y las sospechas de Balthier se confirmaron, contemplándole divertido -… Sigo sin ver arrepentimiento alguno en tu cara – rió -. Tranquilo, puedo acostumbrarme.

-Esa soberbia acabará por darte problemas – murmuró.

-Ya me los da a veces – replicó distraídamente, dejando la toalla y deslizándose la camisa por los hombros. No se ajustó el cuello, deteniéndose a mirarle, preguntándose si sería demasiado decir lo que sólo se había atrevido a insinuarle. Dejó de arreglarse, decidido a averiguarlo -. Basch – llamó, buscando los ojos azules que se alzaron de nuevo hacia él -… Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a nadie en mi vida. – le dijo sin rodeos y a la cara.

Basch le miró, pillado totalmente desprevenido. Permaneció sentado en el lecho, sin moverse. Balthier caminó hacia él lentamente, llegando hasta los pies de la cama. Siguieron mirándose desde allí, manteniendo el silencio involuntario tras sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

El guerrero tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, pero un estremecimiento expectante recorrió su espalda haciéndole suspirar imperceptiblemente al escuchar aquella pregunta. Le había estado provocando desde el principio. Basch lo sabía, y sabía que Balthier _sabía_ que lo sabía. Era confuso pero era cierto, tan cierto como que no podía resistirse a él. Dato que, por supuesto, el pirata tampoco ignoraba. Había calidez en su mirada, más transparente y brillante que de costumbre. Podía parecer algo frívolo y superficial, pero Basch entendió que aquella era su forma de decir todas aquellas cosas que su orgullo aún le negaba admitir. Falto de aliento para contestar, asintió suavemente. Balthier sonrió.

* * *

…**que hija d perra XD**

**Bueno, no m comáis, nos vemos la semana k viene ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, me gustaría decir que este capitulo me costó sudor y lagrimas en su momento XD.**

**No sé si todos vosotros habréis leído my leading man, pero tenía la intención de marcar algunas diferencias, subrayar una mayor madurez en su relación. Estoy bastante satisfecha, aunque no sé hasta qué punto eso se nota 0.0**

**en fin ^^, ya sta echo. Es LARGO, no he tenido x donde cortarlo, asi k tomaoslo como 1 regalo XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII:**

.

.

.

Una sonrisa lenta y amplia se abrió paso en su rostro. El rubio siguió mirándole, sin poder librarse de aquella perplejidad aturdida cuando levantó desde allí las sábanas y se deslizó debajo de ellas. Subió lentamente en su busca, y Basch retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabecero. Su respiración se fue entrecortando con rapidez cuando el castaño separó sus piernas y trepó por su torso, quedando su cuerpo entre ellas. Finalmente, su cabeza emergió de entre las sábanas para mirarle con picardía. El capitán capturó sus labios de forma inmediata y sus manos le desprendieron de la camisa con vehemencia, recorriendo su espalda bajo las sábanas. Unió el cuerpo del pirata contra el suyo, tensándose en una pasión apremiante. Le besó con hambre, ardientemente, y Balthier emitió un gemido bajo quebrándose muy al final. Basch se apartó, preocupado. Había olvidado su labio partido.

-¿Te… te he hecho daño? – vio un hilillo de sangre deslizarse de la brecha -. Balthier – llamó otra vez, inquieto -. Bal…

-¿No estabas haciendo algo? – contestó por fin, entreabriendo los ojos.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Cállate y bésame.

Basch le miró, pero no dudó en incorporarse hacia él y hacer desaparecer momentáneamente el pequeño rastro carmesí con un beso suave, casi virginal, que evidentemente no cumplía las expectativas del castaño. Balthier ronroneó, sonriendo insatisfecho mientras se inclinaba sobre él, apoyando las manos en la cama y tumbándole. Le devolvió el beso con ardor, mostrándole lo que quería de él, sintiendo la barba de Basch raspar su mentón. No le había pasado desapercibido que no había habido vacilación en la reacción del capitán, y algo le decía que aquella vez no iba a ser como en la costa de Fon, y que Basch tenía bastante más claro lo que deseaba. Como confirmación de aquél fugaz pensamiento, una de las manos del rubio descendió más abajo de su cadera, comenzando a delinear con los dedos la banda de filigranas del pantalón de cuero, sintiendo la piel abrasadora al otro lado. Lo hacía sin intención de provocar, simplemente deslizando la yema de los dedos hasta la parte interior del muslo para volver a salir siguiendo el mismo camino. Balthier suspiró, deslizando su propia mano hasta la de él, acompañando sus dedos errantes. Se miraron, notando cómo sus respiraciones se agitaban cuando el rubio se atrevió a subir un poco más por el interior de la pierna. Basch continuó, esperando de un momento a otro que le detuviera, pero encontró que el pirata le incitaba a acariciar más fuerte, más cerca.

Mordió su clavícula mientras hacía lo que pedía, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que había echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Sus labios se habían entreabierto en una suave respiración, y tenía los ojos entornados. Al no sentir sus labios sobre su piel, buscó los orbes azules que le miraban, fascinados. Balthier seguía arrodillado sobre él, y la mano libre de Basch, aquella que no retenía con la suya, estaba sujetando suavemente la muñeca en la que se apoyaba, a un lado de su cabeza. Estaba tranquilo, y su camisa se había abierto para deleite del castaño, que sonrió de nuevo con un brillo bastante más lascivo en su mirada. No obstante, antes de inclinarse a devorarlo, detuvo los dedos que acariciaban su pierna, capturando toda su atención.

-Estás… cambiado – comentó, demostrando con su tono que no le molestaba -. Pareces más seguro – los ojos azules mostraron cautela ante sus palabras -. Pensaba que me pedirías que me quedase nada más verme.

-Nunca lo haría – fue la admirable respuesta que hizo dilatarse ligeramente las pupilas de Balthier -… Si hubieras dicho que sí, no me lo habría perdonado.

-Unas palabras un poco profundas para ti, ¿no crees? – suavizó -. ¿Tanto te ha cambiado ser Juez?

Basch deslizó su mano del agarre del pirata, jugueteando con sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos finalmente. Balthier rió suavemente, divertido ante su delicadeza. El capitán besó sus anillos al ver la expresión relajada del castaño.

-No es ser Juez lo que me ha cambiado.

Levantó el rostro hacia él, besándole otra vez. Balthier sonrió cuando Basch mordisqueó sus labios como el pirata solía hacer. Emitió un sonido bajo y ronco mientras sus pantalones comenzaban a resultarle considerablemente más ceñidos que hacía apenas cinco minutos. Cuando finalmente dejó de mortificarle con falsos besos, Su boca se abrió sin vacilación, aceptándole a la vez que sus manos se cerraban en su cadera. Balthier se estaba dando cuenta. A pesar de estar bajo él, Basch evitaba su intención de tomar el control, distrayéndole con una caricia o un beso. Lo intentó de nuevo, y jadeó con fuerza cuando la inocente mano que acariciaba su muslo ascendió rápidamente, presionando junto a la dureza caliente que se adivinaba bajo el cuero. Le miró con irritación, y Basch sonrió ligeramente. Aquella fue una sonrisa breve, maliciosa y atrevida que arrancó otro gemido de sus labios al tiempo que aquellos dedos subieron por su entrepierna hacia el borde del pantalón. ¿Quién le había enseñado a sonreír así? Sus ojos destilaban amor, pero la lujuria de su sonrisa era provocativamente tentadora. Le volvía loco.

-Ah… Si vas a acariciar _tan_… cerca, hazlo o no lo hagas – boqueó, cerrando los ojos extasiado -, pero…no lo dejes a medias.

Cuando le miró otra vez, casi le entraron ganas de golpearle. Su endiablada sonrisa se había ampliado, haciéndole saber que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Basch tiró de él, atrayéndole hacia sí, y el pirata se dejó arrastrar sobre su vientre, dejándose besar vorazmente entre suspiros. En un jadeo, el rubio se giró para cubrirle con su cuerpo en un movimiento tan enérgico e irresistible que Balthier parpadeó, sorprendido. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada cuando su cuerpo se agitó ansioso al sentir la fricción del calor que les abrasaba. Basch continuó. Lenta, deliberada, enloquecedoramente. La presión del cuero le parecía ahora insoportable, y los labios del caballero recorrían su cuello sobre el desbocado pulso que bullía bajo las venas de la delicada piel de su garganta, elevando la forzada respiración del castaño mientras la suya se agitaba más y más. Dejó de asirse a sus hombros, dispuesto a librarse de aquella prisión que le torturaba, y las manos de Basch le inmovilizaron las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Siseó contrariado, retorciéndose.

Balthier apartó el rostro cuando quiso besarle, así que la atención del rubio se centro en su lóbulo izquierdo. Le encantó besar los fríos pendientes contra su ardiente piel, sintiendo cómo el pirata jadeaba y se estremecía bajo él.

_-Basch…_

Balthier se obstinaba en ahogar sus gemidos, poco dispuesto a darle el gusto, aunque reprimirse no era uno de sus puntos fuertes y la excitación ya empezaba a matarlo. Sus piernas se habían enredado en la cintura del rubio al mismo tiempo que el aliento escapaba de él en un hálito terriblemente irregular, anhelante. La fricción no era suficiente para satisfacerle. El pantalón le parecía demasiado molesto, demasiado ceñido e inflexible. Tenía calor, un ardor abrasador que amenazaba con consumirle, y gemidos bajos y graves escapaban de su garganta con cada roce.

-Ah… B-Bas… - todo el aire de sus pulmones le abandonó, obligándole a boquear sin aliento.

Sabía que Basch siempre había preferido los placeres lentos, pero aquello era demasiado para él. Quería que le soltara. Quería que sus manos estuviesen libres para provocarle, para dejar de ser él quien se estremecía bajo las caricias. Era consciente de su creciente abandono; y quería poder decir algo, emitir algún sonido que no fuera un suspiro, un resoplo o un gemido ahogado. Había esperado que sus jadeos fueran súplica suficiente, pero de repente entendió que _tenía_ que pedirlo o no dejaría el agarre.

-¿C-cuando vas a soltar…?

-Suplica – le provocó.

-Que te jodan.

Basch ronroneó quedamente ante la réplica, no muy sorprendido, desafiándole con un roce más de sus cuerpos. Maldita sea, pero qué bien lo hacía. Era _torturadoramente_ bueno. Se detuvo en seco cuando el pirata farfulló un sonido ininteligible, creyendo sin duda que le había hecho daño. Sus manos le soltaron, gentiles, acariciando las muñecas de Balthier allí donde habían ejercido fuerza. El tacto de sus dedos era reconfortante, cálido. Aquél gesto era la prueba de que seguía siendo el hombre preocupado y atento que recordaba. Vio un rastro de disculpa en sus ojos azules, y después de sostenerle la mirada un segundo, en el rostro de Balthier comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa astuta, brillando sus ojos miel con perversión. Basch se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que le había engañado.

Los carnosos labios del castaño comenzaron a acosarle aprovechando los escasos segundos que tardó en reaccionar, y el mordisqueo de aquellos dientes consiguieron hacerle gemir cautivado cuando tomaron su boca. Indagando, explorando, _sonriendo_ cuando se quedaba sin aire y le negaba recuperarlo. Se obligó a dominarse, a no estremecerse cuando las hábiles manos del pirata dejaron su cuello delineando su columna vertebral. Se separó de sus perfectos labios, y Balthier le miró aturdido cuando le impidió volverlo a besar. Había reflejos oro en sus ojos miel, encendidos con un brillo expectante. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, como los suspiros que huían de ellos. Basch se inclinó de nuevo, sin reprimir el deseo de aventurarse en su boca tal y como el castaño había hecho con él.

Sus labios se unieron lentamente, muy despacio, recreándose en el aliento cálido que le recibía. No ejerció ninguna presión, pero Balthier ya estaba invitándole a entrar, tendido bajo él con una inusitada complacencia. Separó sus labios un poco más, dulcemente, y se dejó seducir una vez más por la calidez húmeda con la que le acogía. Era algo a lo que no podía resistirse, un magnetismo invencible comparable sólo a la atracción de su mirada. Todo él le fascinaba. Siempre anhelante, siempre perturbador y sugerente. Balthier le dominaba y lo sabía. Nunca era suficiente. Abandonó sus labios en favor del lóbulo de su oreja derecha, dejando sus manos errantes vagar por su atlético torso, recorriendo pecho y vientre sin prisa alguna. Una de las veces, sus dedos pasaron peligrosamente cerca de su descolocado pantalón, sin apenas darse cuenta, notando en las yemas el nacimiento de un vello más recio sobre la ardiente piel. Balthier echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su largo y atractivo cuello. Los tendones y las venas se adivinaban bajo él, así como la tensión instintiva de sus hombros en un intento de controlar su extasiada respiración. Sus manos se cerraron momentáneamente sobre el pelo rubio que hasta entonces habían acariciado.

-Mi… cordura tiene un _límite_ – jadeó Balthier junto a su oreja, tenso -. Y hace… bastante que no digo nada coherente – para su desesperación, la mano se detuvo allí mismo, y su calor se filtraba a través de la ropa impidiendo que dejase de resoplar ante el contacto -. _Ah_… Hazlo, sabes que te dejo – le apremió, dolorosamente dispuesto.

Había urgencia en sus ojos y en su voz cuando Basch le miró. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear con fuerza sólo de mirarle, a punto de aceptar su permiso simplemente por la imagen que le ofrecía, aunque no era fácil dominarse cuando tenía el impulso de arrancar lo que les quedaba de ropa de un tirón. Balthier se tendió en ese momento hacia él, consiguiendo hacerle reaccionar. El capitán tanteó el cierre de su pantalón, sin conseguir abrir el broche de la hebilla. Era desesperante, y no tenía sentido que en aquella desesperación se estuviera retorciendo casi en éxtasis bajo él. Dejó de besarle para dedicarse por entero a intentar quitarle el cinturón, pero lo único que conseguía era moverlo ligeramente, presionando y friccionando sobre aquella zona sensible que obligaba al pirata a tensarse exasperado ante su total falta de maña.

-_Ah… haa, Ba… asch…_ - tras un fuerte gemido ronco, se arqueó hacia él, apartando sus manos -. Déjame. Lo haré yo mismo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo con impaciencia, abriéndose paso entre sus cuerpos. Su pulso desbocado le hacía temblar, intentando no jadear y mantener la firmeza de sus movimientos. Levantó la cadera para llegar más rápido y, demasiado ocupado con su propia necesidad, fue tarde para corregirse cuando ambos gimieron al frotarse fugazmente. En un instante estaba revolviéndose ligeramente bajo el rubio, intentando deslizar hacia abajo aquella molesta prenda. El roce se repitió varias veces, lo que le valió unos profundos jadeos de Basch junto a su oreja, cerrándose sus puños sobre las sábanas. Balthier dudó a penas un segundo antes de atreverse a llevar las manos a sus pantalones de tela, provocando jadeos aún más fuertes y roncos que se fundían con los suyos propios en un hálito cálido y excitante. Enredó los dedos en el lazo que los cerraba, tironeando con vehemencia. El rubio se tensó bajo las sábanas comenzando a su vez a bajar los pantalones del pirata, ambos jadeando sobre la boca del otro intentando quitarle lo que le restaba de ropa urgentemente.

Se besaron consumidos por el deseo, libres por fin. Hacía rato que no podían controlarse, arrastrados por aquella apremiante necesidad de sentirse más cerca. Balthier se mordió los labios, sintiendo su cintura impulsarse involuntariamente hacia arriba y adelante, provocando que Basch gimiera como él. Al principio acompañó sus movimientos, pero después se detuvo temblando sobre él apoyando la frente en su pecho. No quería pedírselo, temía molestarle, pero… Dios, cómo le deseaba. Jadeó con dureza cuando el pirata le acarició, suplicándole que siguiese empujando en busca de aquella sensación única y fugaz que parecía querer huir de ellos. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, igual de anhelante que él, pero reticente de hacerlo.

-_Ah… Balthier_, Yo pensaba que… – contuvo un gemido cuando sintió que se tendía hacia él otra vez, y sus caderas aceptaban la invitación sin remedio -… Quiero decir, había imaginado que no querrías…

-_Quiero_ que lo hagas – los ardientes ojos de Balthier le capturaron, dando a entender que _sabía_ lo que Basch quería decir -… Quiero hacerte gemir, y con la acústica que hay aquí sería _vergonzosamente_ alto.

Las manos de Basch se sujetaron de su cadera entonces, incapaces de soltarle, mientras Balthier llevaba las suyas hasta sus hombros, afianzando el agarre. Cedió totalmente al océano de seducción que el castaño le ofrecía, besándole con suavidad. Ambos gimieron cuando se deslizó hasta desaparecer, incapaces de controlar el aliento o el volumen de sus jadeos en un primer momento. Cuando se estiró en demanda de un beso, Basch pellizcó sus labios con los dientes, empujando otra vez. Más profundo, con más seguridad, notando como aquellos dedos se crispaban en su espalda, sólo un poco. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del pirata, haciéndole perder el aliento un instante. Agradeció el hueco del hombro de Basch para ocultar en él el gesto de dolor que cruzó su rostro un instante, pero la delicadeza con la que el guerrero le trataba no tardó en alejar aquella desagradable sensación. Fue como quemarse lentamente, consumirse en un estremecimiento ansioso y excitante, condenadamente placentero a medida que Basch le iba ofreciendo más. Despacio, tranquilo, dejándole todo el tiempo que necesitase. Entonces, en uno de aquellos vaivenes en los que se besaban suspirando, Balthier lo sintió._ Allí,_ allí era. Apretó los dientes para no gritar de puro éxtasis, pero cuando se repitió por segunda vez fue demasiado para contenerse.

___-__¡Basch! _

Se llevó una mano a los labios en seguida, pero fue incapaz de dominar los fuertes jadeos que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta. El guerrero inclinó la cabeza entonces, apartando aquella mano con su mentón. Quería escucharle. Quería oírlo otra vez. Con los labios entreabiertos a pocos centímetros de los suyos, evitaba que volviese a sofocar aquél sensual clamor. Siguió empujando, respirando cada vez más entrecortadamente junto a su boca, sin volverle a oír gemir su nombre a pesar de estar acercándose peligrosamente al límite_._

_-Balthier… –_ le miró con una muda queja grabada en sus ojos -._ Quiero… oírlo. _

-¡Qué… descaro! – consiguió decir entre jadeos al intensificarse los embates -… ¿Y… se supone que soy yo el… pícaro del grupo? – preguntó, rebelde.

El pirata ronroneó quedamente, conteniendo los gemidos que el rubio anhelaba. No debería estar disfrutando con eso_,_ pero _lo hacía._ Cerró un momento los ojos intensificando el estimulante roce de la barba rubia contra su rostro, la maravillosa sensación del aliento del caballero mezclándose con el suyo con cada acometida que los unía. Y, de repente, la mano de Basch estaba allí, entre ellos, acariciándole, y Balthier comenzó a empujar ciegamente contra aquella presión ardiente en una fricción deliciosa. Los estremecimientos se apoderaron de él, y su cuerpo se convulsionó al sentir la liberación que se concentraba como ondas, obligándole a arquearse cuan largo era. Gimió grave y fuertemente, ahogando los extasiados jadeos en el hombro de Basch cuando unos espasmos breves e incontenibles comenzaron a dominarle, demasiado urgentes para ser controlados.

-_Basch_… _ah_, Basch… sigue… más rápido – musitó -. _¡Más rápido, Basch…!_

Se aferraba a él rogando que fuera más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. _Suplicando_ má pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente, reduciendo su mundo al tacto, la humedad y la fricción. Los nudillos de Basch se clavaban en su abdomen, encumbrando el placer que sentía. Cada vez más fuerte, mucho más urgente_. Estaba cerca._ Quizás podría haber lamentado su falta de elocuencia, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, demasiado inmersos en aquel placer ávido e irrefrenable. No hubo control que evitara que se abandonase, desertando enteramente, y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir.

___-__¡Ah, B-Balthier…!_

En su mejilla se estrellaba la ardiente respiración de Basch, que jadeaba ronca y ásperamente acompañándole con dureza una y otra vez, consumiendo su ser, llevándole lejos. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con la boca abierta ante la falta de resuello. El azul de sus orbes volvió a aparecer cuando los talones del pirata se clavaron desesperadamente en su espalda al igual que sus uñas, y su cuerpo se arqueó temblando incontrolablemente bajo él, tensándose. Balthier gemía sin dejar de seguirle en las ahora frenéticas estocadas, y de repente un calor húmedo salpicó su abdomen, suavemente dorado por el sudor de terciopelo que envolvía sus cuerpos. Ambos clamaron el nombre del otro cuando una nueva liberación siguió precipitadamente a la primera, desatándose dentro de él violentamente.

Basch se derrumbó sobre Balthier, jadeante, dejándose abrazar por el joven pirata. Sus alientos fueron poco a poco normalizándose, así como los latidos de su corazón. El capitán sentía una sensación muy cálida, acomodado en su pecho. Notaba la barbilla del castaño apoyada por encima de su frente, agitando con suavidad su pelo rubio al respirar, aún con el aliento no demasiado regular. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que era porque él estaba encima.

-Seguro que te resulto pe… – Balthier le detuvo, abrazándole tal y como hizo aquella misma vez en Fon, impidiéndole levantarse. Basch suspiró al sentir su aliento junto a su oído.

-No pienso soltarte.

Se derritió al escucharle, y su cuerpo abandonó la voluntad de alejarse, acurrucándose junto aquel calor reconfortante y acogedor. La verdad es que no quería moverse de allí. El pirata sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos al notar que se acomodaba de nuevo, dejando parte de su cuerpo en la cama, sin soltarle. El olor de Basch comenzó a adormecerlo lentamente mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio. Al cabo de unos minutos descubrió que estaba plácidamente dormido, abrazado a él. Sonrió suavemente ante la tierna imagen del guerrero, y poco después él también cayó dormido.

* * *

**M acuerdo perfectamente d cuando lo termine:**

"**siete paginas………. O.o……….. qué es esto? Un manual de instrucciones?!" XDDD **

**stareis contentos =) nos vemos en el siguiente!! **

**PD: comentsss! (o Fran os comerá XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno… y, después del apoteósico calentón del capítulo anterior… FLUF! MUCHO FLUF! A carretes, a carretillas, a carretones! En camiones!!! Hasta que me haga vomitar XD**

**(si, estoy diciendo que tal hazaña no se va a repetir temporalmente por… colapso mental. Si, me resulta difícil escribir escenas desas, k pasa ¬¬, anda k no m salen bien *0*. Me echo flores sola XD)**

** sugerencias, quejas, amenazas cuchillo en mano y tal dejádmelos n los reviews.**

**Dew!^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

Inspiró profundamente, girándose un poco en la cama. Tanteó con la mano derecha a su alrededor hasta encontrar las sábanas que estaban sobre su cadera y tiró de ellas hasta taparse la cabeza. La depresión del colchón hacia un lado le hizo moverse hacia allí, atraído por el tibio calor del cuerpo durmiente que yacía a su lado. Apartó aquella suave tela de su rostro, entreabriendo los ojos con lentitud. Basch estaba tumbado a su lado. Tenía una de sus manos apoyada sobre el vientre, encima de la sábana que le cubría hasta la cintura, mientras que la otra estaba a su lado, cerca del pirata. Balthier se quedó mirándole, embelesado. Dormía a pecho descubierto, y su torso le resultaba considerablemente más atractivo que aquella vez en Fon. En el viaje había ido tonificándose, abandonando progresivamente aquella delgadez escuálida de Nalbina, favorecido por el ejercicio y una buena alimentación. Ahora, un año después, le parecía verdaderamente espléndido. De su cuerpo habían desaparecido las últimas marcas del hambre pasada, aunque como recordatorio conservaba la cicatriz de su frente y alguna que otra cruzando su espalda. Apenas eran un rastro blanquecino, pero no había que subestimarlas: pasó bastante tiempo hasta que el cuerpo del capitán dejó de tensarse ante cualquier contacto físico, acostumbrado sin duda a asociarlo irremediablemente al castigo. Balthier sabía que había tardado bastante de librarse de aquellas cadenas invisibles, mucho más duraderas que las que le mantuvieron preso dos años. El sueño tranquilo alejaba la preocupación de su rostro en desvelo constante, y la paz que reflejaba era tan magnética que no podía dejar de contemplarle. Basch nunca parecía tener conciencia real de su atractivo físico, y él desde luego no iba a ponerse en evidencia diciéndoselo.

Ahora que le había encontrado, pocas cosas eran más importantes que estar allí con él, contemplándole. No tenía prisa, todo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era estar donde estaba, sin hacer nada. Se acurrucó junto a su pecho procurando no despertarle, y como respuesta a la suave ondulación de su cuerpo, el caballero se giró en la cama abrazándose a él, aún dormido. Balthier suspiró, inmerso en aquel abrazo cálido y protector que le envolvía. Notando la tranquila respiración de Basch junto a su cuello, la suave pero firme presión con la que sus manos sujetaban su cintura, la parte de su pecho que estaba sobre él y le dejaba sentir los latidos de su corazón. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de todo lo que le había añorado.

- Ojalá fuera capaz de explicarte cuánto me he acordado de ti – murmuró junto a su oído, más para sí que para él -. Hay cielo en todas partes, y era desolador tener que mirarlo – inspiró, estrechándole en sus brazos. Ojalá hubiera sido sólo el cielo, así habría bastado con fijar la vista en sus pies para huir de aquella melancolía constante y la incertidumbre que la había acompañado.

-Balthier… - Basch entreabrió los ojos lentamente, adormilado. La fuerza con la que el pirata le abrazaba le había despertado. Le estaba mirando, y había una expresión atormentada en su rostro, mezcla de dulzura y pesar -. ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con la voz apagada, sin soltarse.

-… Nada – contestó suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa al ser abrazado igual de fuerte. El olor del guerrero era intenso y reconfortante. Enterró el rostro en su hombro, respirando profundamente para sentirlo mejor -. Hueles bien.

Basch se despejó, dejando que evitase su pregunta. No le molestaba. Puede que sus palabras mintiesen, pero el pirata nunca le había mentido. Simplemente solía ser más reticente a hablar de sí mismo. Se quedó callado, paseando distraídamente una mano entre su pelo castaño. No importaba. Balthier estaba ahora con él, como un nuevo comienzo. Nada más importaba.

-Te he echado de menos – murmuró. Notó que se encogía entre sus brazos, y sonrió al comprobar que aquellos pequeños detalles seguían haciendo mella en él. Esperó en silencio, paseando la vista por su cuerpo. Vio unas cicatrices casi borradas en su hombro y brazo derecho, vestigio de la osadía de quedarse en el Bahamut para evitar la gran tragedia que sin duda alguna habría sido. Inmerso en aquellas ideas, en el recuerdo de las semanas de incertidumbre en que removió escombros con tantos otros voluntarios en busca de un vestigio de vida bajo ellos, se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Balthier mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja antes de mirarle, serio.

-Yo también – reconoció, despacio. Basch parpadeó antes de sonreír -. Tampoco he olvidado – añadió tras otro silencio. Le sostuvo la mirada largamente, sereno. Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero al final se separó de él, bostezando y desperezándose con parsimonia -. Me parece que tienes trabajo, por cierto – comentó despreocupadamente, hundiéndose otra vez entre las sábanas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Basch entendió lo que quería decir. Los ojos del capitán se abrieron enormemente al comprender lo tarde que era. Apartó la colcha de golpe para irritación del pirata.

-Yo me vestiría antes – sugirió, conteniendo una risita mientras le miraba, divertido, tapado hasta la nariz.

El guerrero masculló un par de improperios, poniéndose los pantalones a toda prisa. Balthier le pinchó desde allí un par de veces, comentando lo mullido que era su colchón mientras le veía ir y venir por el cuarto. A la tercera, Basch pegó un tirón y le arrancó las sábanas, dejándolas a los pies de la cama. El castaño soltó una sincera carcajada antes de empezar a vestirse, sonriendo satisfecho al ver cómo se marchaba hacia el baño, fastidiado. Aún acomodándose la camisa, fue a buscarle.

-¿Vas a ducharte? – Basch miró al pirata reflejado tras él en el espejo, muy cerca de su espalda. Arqueó una ceja dando a entender que aún estaba molesto. Sus ojos brillaban alegres a pesar de ello antes de volverse a mirar y seguir afeitándose. Balthier se inclinó para salvar la escasísima diferencia de altura entre ellos y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro mientras le rodeaba con los brazos -. ¿Quieres compañía? – preguntó, rozando su oído con los labios. El pulso del guerrero tembló un segundo, lo suficiente para que la cuchilla con la que se recortaba la barba se deslizase más de la cuenta, haciéndole un pequeño corte. El pirata rió suavemente mientras Basch alargaba la mano para coger la toalla, resignado.

-No me ducho por las mañanas – contestó distraídamente. Balthier estiró el cuello hacia su mentón e hizo desaparecer el minúsculo rastro de sangre con la lengua, pícaro.

-Si no te duchas por las mañanas, quizás empieces a bañarte por las noches – le sugirió aprovechando que la cabeza rubia se recostaba sobre su hombro y los nervios tiernos del cuello quedaban descubiertos para él.

-Eso sería un… Ah, derroche de agua – suspiró cuando le mordisqueó los tendones antes de soltarle.

-Más derroche sería que tú te duchases y yo me bañase después – cuando Basch se volvió hacia él, sonrió inocentemente al ver su expresión escandalizada -. ¿Qué? Ya te dije que soy un hombre limpio.

Basch acabó de asearse y salió del baño con el pirata tras él.

-No voy a picar.

No se volvió. Sabía que Balthier se había detenido en seco bastante trastocado. En realidad, se reconocía a si mismo que la idea no le molestaba… pero si accedía tendría que eliminar de su cabeza todo plan de una mañana productiva, y caer en eso sería caer en trabajo acumulado. Basch no soportaba el papeleo en pequeñas dosis, así que no quería ni imaginarse lo que podrían ser varias pilas de documentos seguidas. Él no estaba hecho para eso. No tenía intención de fastidiarle, pero no podía ser siempre quien cediese, y había cosas por encima de sus deseos personales.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Intentas educarme a mi edad? – rezongó, melodramático -. Quitándome caprichos no vas a conseguir mucho. No es un método que funcione bien conmigo.

-Eso es porque no sabían lo que realmente te fastidiaría – comentó, vistiéndose. El pirata le miró pasmado.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Tengo que irme – le cortó divertido, saliéndose por la tangente.

-¡E-espera! – le detuvo antes de que se pusiera el casco, ya en la puerta. El gesto de contrariedad aún duraba en su rostro -… Que tengas buen día – refunfuñó, besando breve e inesperadamente sus labios antes de darse la vuelta -. Estaré fuera hasta por la no… – Basch tiró de su brazo, obligándole a girarse de nuevo hacia él y besándole mucho más profundamente, envolviendo su cintura -…che – concluyó, estupefacto. El capitán sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Si no llego antes, puedes entrar por la ventana como ayer.

-¿Por la ventana? ¿Para desgarrarme la ropa habiendo puerta? Me decepciona lo pobremente que me conoces.

Se despidieron, y Balthier asomó la cabeza al pasillo para verle alejarse, pensativo. Después cerró la puerta y se dispuso a desayunar algo de la cena que anoche no tocaron sin decir palabra. No se dio cuenta de que estaba mareando la comida sin apenas probar bocado hasta un buen rato después, absorto en algo que cada vez iba oscureciendo más y más su semblante hasta hacerle apartar el plato, suspirando. Debería estar feliz. Estaba con Basch por fin, aunque no hubiera tenido todo el tiempo que habría querido para hablar con él. Sabía que el capitán quería saber qué había sido de él y Fran durante todo aquel tiempo, pero… Había imaginado poder explicárselo todo con calma, en algún lugar tranquilo, quizás. Esa misma mañana, incluso, y sin embargo lo primero que había hecho al despertar era marcharse.

Aquello no le gustaba, chocaba demasiado con su idea de que el guerrero estaría libre por fin. Admitía que había destrozado sus expectativas. No soportaba verle servir a nadie, y menos al Imperio que una vez le tuvo preso. No soportaba que se enfundase en la armadura de Gabranth, que había consentido que se pudriera en aquella celda. No lo soportaba, no lo admitía, y no entendía cómo Basch podía afrontarlo con tanto estoicismo y temple.

"_Un perro que sólo sabe servir…"_

* * *

**Asta la semana k viene! Cuidarse! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX:**

Levantó la vista desafiando el cegador sol que se elevaba radiante en el cielo azul, rozando su cénit. Balthier entrecerró los ojos un instante, contemplando la ruinosa fachada de su antiguo hogar. La otra vez no había entrado por delante, así que no había llegado a enfrentarse a su deprimente estado en toda su magnitud. Cerrada a cal y canto, oscura, sin vida. Llevaba un buen rato delante de ella, esperando sentir algo diferente. Añoranza, quizás, pero curiosamente estaba bastante tranquilo. Ladeó la cabeza sin ocultar una cierta perplejidad. No echaba en falta nada, y aunque estaba allí, midiéndose, no encontró ningún motivo que pudiese menguar su humor. No en la mansión Bunansa, al menos. Por suerte, estaba dispuesto a hacer cambiar aquellos otros asuntos que ensombrecían sus pensamientos. Sonrió por fin, satisfecho, avanzando hasta la pequeña escalinata que precedía la puerta. De una de las bolsas que colgaban de su pantalón sacó una llave ovalada que introdujo en la cerradura con resolución. Estampó su mano en el pomo, presionando ligeramente, y la puerta se abrió para él.

No se entretuvo mucho en la casa de los Demen, se limitó a ir al despacho de Cid y encontrar allí, intacto, el preciado paquete de los discos. Seguramente, al estar igual de polvoriento que las demás cosas y cuidadosamente envuelto, aquellos palurdos ignorantes que le golpearon debieron pensar que era un adorno. En vez de cogerlo, se agachó junto al escritorio, recogiendo los cristales y el retrato que aún permanecía en el suelo. Sacó su pañuelo, envolviéndolo todo cuidadosamente y guardándoselo. Eso fue todo cuanto hizo. Sin encontrar necesidad de nada más, abandonó impasible la mansión en dirección al aeródromo, silbando suavemente mientras jugueteaba con la llave de plata.

Llegó al hangar radiante, poniéndose a buscar con la mirada a Nono y su grupo de moguris mecánicos para mostrarles las mejoras y reparaciones que quería hacerle al Strahl. Se concentraron en la tarea de descifrar los códigos de los discos y estudiar los planos con detalle antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Mientras Nono hablaba agitadamente con sus compañeros y el pirata, comentando el proceso a seguir, la mente de Balthier se evadía de cuando en cuando, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Basch en ese momento. Saber que estaban en la misma ciudad y no podían verse le crispaba más de lo que se había esperado, y eso le hacía sonreír, irónico. Al final se repartieron el trabajo y se dispusieron a hacer lo planeado. Balthier se acordó mucho de Fran mientras bajaba con Nono a la sala de máquinas, recordando todas aquellas veces en que pasaban mañanas y tardes enteras reparando la nave. Tenía que ir a buscarla, se lo había prometido, y todo leading man que se precie cumple su palabra.

Paulatinamente, a medida que la mañana daba paso al mediodía y las horas pasaban, su buen humor no tardó en desaparecer siendo sustituido por una frustración homicida. Los moguris se habían ido hace poco menos de una hora para comer, y aunque le invitaron alegremente a que fuera con ellos, el pirata declinó acompañarles, demasiado tozudo para darse un respiro. Llevaba así casi una hora solo y estaba al borde del colapso. Los planos eran condenadamente complejos, hablando a veces de piezas que no estaban allí o, si estaban, se llamaban de otra manera. Acabó desmontando casi por completo la turbina de inyección que extraía la energía de la levicita y la enviaba a las ocho bujías de la nave. Bañado en sudor, aceite y polvo, maldecía constantemente con un humor de perros. Se había metido bajo uno de los depósitos y tumbado en la estrecha ranura intentaba, plano en mano, ver cuáles eran las piezas que técnicamente podía sustituir por las mejoras. Debajo de un caos de tuberías y tanques y rodeado de piezas sueltas cuidadosamente numeradas y etiquetadas fue como le encontró Basch. A un lado de lo que sobresalía de sus piernas estaban sus riñoneras, su peto, una caja de herramientas y un intacto plato de comida.

-Nono, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó el pirata a través de los hierros al notar la otra presencia en la sala -. Necesito la llave KV-7, esto es un infierno.

El guerrero sonrió en silencio. Se arrodilló y tiró de sus piernas, arrastrándole hacia fuera. Oyó una tos ahogada.

-¡¿Pero qué dem…?! – miró hacia arriba, mostrando un encantador desconcierto al encontrar allí a Basch, que se inclinó sobre él ignorando la suciedad grasienta de su ropa y cuerpo, besándole. Balthier tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, entreabriendo los labios para dejarle entrar. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se separaron, aún con las mejillas rojas por el calor y la falta de aire al estar debajo de la maquinaria.

-No podía esperar para verte.

La sorpresa mantuvo inmóvil al pirata un poco más antes de recobrar la compostura, tomando conciencia del frío de las piezas de metal a través de su camisa, aquella armadura que le separaba de su calor. Sus pensamientos se evidenciaron en sus palabras, sustituyendo su cálida respuesta inicial.

-Déjame adivinar: se han dado cuenta ya.

-¿Cuenta de qué? – preguntó el guerrero, inquieto.

-De que no eres Gabranth, evidentemente – bromeó, imaginándose el primer pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente. El juez le miró con severidad, apartándose. Balthier se apoyó en los codos para añadir con amabilidad -. Vamos, Basch, por muy bien que hagas tu papel, el actor sigue siendo real y el personaje sigue siendo ficticio. Si no lo han hecho ya, tarde o temprano notarán el cambio.

-¿Vengo a verte y eso es lo que me dices? ¿Dónde quedó el "gracias" o el "yo también"? – ironizó.

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga para saberlo? – sus ojos miel refulgieron, locuaces, sosteniéndole la mirada a aquellos límpidos orbes azules.

-No, pero… – apartó la vista, y Balthier habría jurado que había un poco más de color en su cara - a veces echo en falta que, aunque fuese sólo una vez, me dijeras algo… diferente.

-Te lo diría – respondió de inmediato, incorporándose a su altura -, pero verte así vestido me… - chasqueó la lengua, recostándose en una de las tuberías -. Me da ganas de proclamar por toda Arcadia que eres un impostor, hacer lo que sea para que dejes de llevarla.

-¿Harías eso? – el tono de Basch era grave a pesar de su mirada complacida.

-¿Quieres que apostemos?

-No – sonrió de lado, levantándose -. Perdería seguro.

-Míralo por el lado positivo – rió, poniéndose en pie también -. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor".

-Tú siempre ganas – objetó.

-Nah. Yo siempre hago trampas.

Basch no le replicó, y al pasear la vista por el mare magnum que era la sala de máquinas, recayó de nuevo en el intacto almuerzo. Aquello capturó su mirada, apenas notando que Balthier se acercaba. Cuando le miró a los ojos, vio que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

-No pretendía molestarte.

-No estoy molesto – contestó enseguida. Balthier le miró extrañado al verle sonreír con secretismo. El guerrero se separó un poco y le tendió un pergamino sellado -. Te he traído un regalo – dijo, respondiendo a su mirada interrogante.

Balthier observó el pergamino con reticencia antes de cogerlo. Le miró otra vez intentando descifrar algo en sus ojos, sin éxito. Rompió el sello de lacre con el emblema de la casa Solidor con tanta expectación como escepticismo. Desplegó la carta, y después de leer las primeras líneas levantó la vista de nuevo hacia él, impresionado.

-¿Esta es… mi casa?

-Sí, bueno, lo es – Basch estaba sonriendo ante la incrédula sorpresa del pirata -. Es el único favor que le pedí a Lord Larsa después de convertirme en Juez Gabranth. Me concedió la custodia de la mansión Bunansa y Draklor. Los laboratorios eran del estado, pero esto es ahora tuyo.

Balthier agachó el rostro, volviendo a contemplar aquél trozo de papel con la firma del joven emperador. Seguro que debió haberle resultado muy divertido el que le pidiese la llave el día anterior sin saber que tenía todo el derecho a tenerla. Sonrió con ironía. Larsa parecía seguir siendo aquél joven que sabía más de lo que su inocente apariencia hacía pensar. Era una muy buena estrategia, había que reconocérselo. De no ser por ella, seguramente se habría convertido en el títere perfecto del Consejo, incapaz de tomar decisiones propias. El futuro de Arcadia sería brillante con un regente como él. Despertó cuando Basch chasqueó los dedos ante sus ojos, diciendo su nombre. Aún esperaba cariñosamente que dijera algo.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo por fin -. Ven, te lo mostraré.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X:**

Un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia invadió a Basch cuando entraron a la cabina de pilotaje, quedándose atrás mientras el pirata guardaba cuidadosamente los documentos. Se detuvo en la puerta, y después caminó lentamente pasando la mano por los sillones de piel donde antes se sentaban Vaan, Penelo, Ashe o él mismo. Balthier se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se quedó mirándole desde allí, sonriendo con ternura al ver la emoción del recuerdo adivinarse en su rostro. Al sentirse observado el guerrero carraspeó un par de veces.

-No hace falta que…

-Eh, eh, calma – rió -. Siéntate anda, no vas a estar ahí de pie mientras hablo contigo, ¿no? – le ofreció el sitio de Fran, a su lado. Basch accedió, mirando con curiosidad el paquete largo y ondulado que sostenía en su regazo. Tamborileaba sobre la tela alegremente, ocioso. -. ¿Sabes?, Lo tengo desde que empecé a buscarte por ahí.

-Entonces… fuiste tú solo – se atrevió a afirmar con suavidad. Balthier asintió, dejando de sonreír.

-Fran está en Golmore.

-¿En Eryut? – su perplejidad era evidente. Ya se había imaginado que Balthier había estado viajando solo… pero que Fran estuviera con las vieras no se lo había esperado. El pirata tampoco parecía estar muy satisfecho con ese dato, chasqueando la lengua. Dejó de juguetear con el cordel que cerraba el paquete, entristecido y molesto. Basch sabía que nunca había sobrellevado muy bien el desprecio velado con el que las vieras trataban a Fran. Su pregunta fue inevitable, la primera de tantas que deseaba hacerle. Se inclinó hacia él ligeramente al formularla, expectante -. ¿Por qué está allí? Vosotros siempre…

-En el Bahamut… – comenzó, revolviéndose el pelo distraídamente. Aquella era la oportunidad que había estado esperando -, tuvimos algunos… problemas para salir. Fran sufrió un accidente, y yo… – a Basch no le pasó desapercibido el que se acariciase inconscientemente el brazo derecho. Recordó los rastros de heridas y cortes profundos que había visto en su hombro aquella misma mañana, pero Balthier continuó sin dejarle hablar, levantando el rostro de nuevo -. Bueno, yo salí mejor parado. Conseguimos una de esas Rémoras para un ocupante y escapamos de allí. Cuando la fortaleza se estrelló contra el suelo, la deflagración casi nos alcanzó, como los escombros de cristal y hierro que caían entre llamaradas – echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón mientras seguía hablando -. Escapamos en dirección sur, por la Pradera de Giza… y acordamos ir a Golmore a recuperarnos – aquello era mentira, y si no, no era totalmente cierto. El guerrero pudo notarlo por la ansiedad de su voz.

-Fran debió estar realmente mal para que decidieras llevarla a la villa – el pirata le miró. Tenía los ojos un poco brillantes al asentir, manteniendo el aplomo.

-Fue por mí por quien se quedó, era lo mínimo que podía hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar – Basch supo que eso quería decir que no había tenido otra opción, y desde luego Fran no había estado en condiciones de detenerle -. La verdad es que nos recibieron más cordialmente de lo que me había esperado, aunque yo tuve que quedarme fuera de Eryut. Tampoco es que lo lamentase mucho – Balthier suspiró profundamente para sonreír de nuevo -. Poco a poco mejoramos, y ella sabía que yo… Fran notaba que quería marcharme ya de allí – reconoció, logrando que el guerrero también sonriese -. Llevábamos casi un año, y había tenido que dejar la Rémora a las afueras. Su hermana Mjrn estaba allí – continuó -. Nos dijo que iba a hacerse sanadora, y le pidió a Fran que fuese la guerrera que la acompañase para conseguir la cola del conejo de la muerte con la que fabricar el aceite ceremonial para iniciarse. La verdad es que se la veía bastante ilusionada, y aunque Fran no lo reconocerá jamás, también le hizo ilusión que se lo pidiese – de repente, se puso serio -. El caso es que ella me dijo…: _"Si le quieres de verdad deberías ir a buscarle y decírselo. Hacerle el amor como nunca se lo has hecho a nadie en tu vida". _

-¿…De verdad te dijo eso? – consiguió preguntar, intentando recuperarse del impacto. El pirata soltó una gran carcajada, comenzando a reírse incontrolablemente en el asiento para bochorno del guerrero, que seguía mirándole estupefacto y confundido. Estuvo un par de largos minutos así, y se le saltaron las lágrimas antes de poder ser capaz de detenerse, sin aliento.

-¡Pues claro que no! Bueno, al menos no así de directamente. Sólo quería verte la cara.

-Balthier… – rodó los ojos, tendría que haberse imaginado algo semejante.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó, conteniendo una risita -. En realidad me dijo que fuera a buscarte, que ella estaría bien allí y que aún tendría que quedarse algún tiempo. Ya sabes, por lo de Mjrn. En ese momento yo no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que primero fui a por el Strahl y dejé la nota a Vaan y Penelo. Comencé por Landis, porque teóricamente es el lugar donde deberías haber vuelto. Evidentemente, no te encontré – puntualizó -. Y después de vagabundear por ahí… vine a Arcadia. No fue sólo por tu hermano – añadió -… A demás, necesitaba alguno de los planos del prototipo del Strahl para hacerle mejoras y…

-Si intentas disculparte por no haber venido antes – intervino suavemente, comenzando a pensar que aquél paquete era más que nada una excusa -, no tenías que comprar nada para explicarme por qué no…

-Yo no te he comprado nada – replicó, apartando la mirada. Le tendió el paquete contrariado mientras añadía -. Un mercader me debía un favor, eso es todo.

-Ya – comentó Basch con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Ser sarcástico no te sienta bien, mejor déjamelo a mí – zanjó, levantándose -… A demás, sólo creía que te gustaría saberlo – Basch sujetó su muñeca con el brazo libre, reteniéndole.

-Y me alegra saberlo – afirmó con sinceridad, capturando su mirada -. Me alivia saber que conseguisteis salir de allí y que habéis estado bien todo este tiempo.

-…Ábrelo ya – farfulló.

-¿Estás rojo?

-No digas tonterías, capitán – hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano libre, rehuyendo su mirada -. He estado toda la mañana debajo de una turbina en una sala sin ventilación. Estoy cansado, acalorado, sudado y preocupantemente sucio, ¿y lo que te llama la atención es que esté rojo?

-Hace un momento no lo estabas – Balthier le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Deja de joderme y abre ese maldito paquete.

Basch disimuló una sonrisa, empezando a deshacer el nudo que lo cerraba. Fastidiar a Balthier podía ser terriblemente entretenido.

Contempló maravillado los reflejos oro que el sol arrancaba a la serpenteante hoja rúnica que había desenvuelto. Era fina y larga, quizás demasiado estilizada para ser una espada de dos manos, con una rosa de los vientos sobre la empuñadura en forma de girasol. Se levantó para sopesarla, y le resultó muy ligera y fácil de manejar. Era una verdadera maravilla, un trabajo realmente impresionante. No podía encontrarle ningún defecto. Miró al pirata que le contemplaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción desde el último asiento junto a la puerta, aquél que él mismo solía ocupar. No sabía cuándo se había ido allí.

-Balthier, es…

-Un milagro, prácticamente – comentó, sonriente -. No sabes el privilegio que es tener una de ésas.

-¿Qué clase de favor te debía ese mercader? – preguntó, aún estupefacto -. ¿Y qué clase de comerciante era para poder hacerse con una Tornasol?

-Uno con muchos recursos, supongo – rió, eludiendo descaradamente la pregunta mientras se levantaba.

-Tiene que haberte costado una fortuna.

-Si así fuera – intervino, ladeando la cabeza -, seguiría siendo un regalo.

-No puedo aceptarla – le tendió la espada visiblemente abrumado. Balthier parpadeó un instante, perplejo, antes de acercarse sin cogerla, preguntando junto a su oído.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagármela, entonces? – sonrió al notar que Basch se estremecía, y su mano libre rodeaba su cintura atrayéndole más.

-Te daré lo que quieras.

-Dame un cielo a tu lado – pidió al cabo de unos segundos, acariciando su barba rala para después pasar sus dedos por el pelo rubio -. Ven conmigo una semana. Deja esto y ven.

Un rastro de pesar cruzó los ojos azules, diciéndole que aquello no era posible. Balthier suspiró un instante, resignándose y dejando la cabina en silencio. En realidad ya lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba. El aturdido capitán tardó unos segundos en seguirle, aún con el sable en la mano, dispuesto a hablar con él. La puerta automática se abrió de nuevo para dejarle pasar, y entonces una fuerza irresistible tiró de él y le estrelló contra la pared, deslizando la espada de sus dedos y dejándole momentáneamente sin aliento. Miró los enormes orbes miel que estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos, deslumbrantes.

-Tenía que intentarlo, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí – musitó.

-Al menos, ahora te tengo aquí – los brazos de Basch le rodearon, esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso no lo dudes – le acalló, besándole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: la segunda vestimenta de Balthier está documentada y pertenece al FF Tactics, the war of the lions, creo k es. El artwork es mas feo que pegarle a un padre, pero la camisa es mona XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI:**

El crepúsculo ya se cernía sobre ellos cuando regresaron a palacio. Balthier pudo sentir miradas de curiosidad fijas en él, y no se lo reprochaba. Por su aspecto debía parecer recién salido de los suburbios, todo lleno de aceite y suciedad. Maldecía entre dientes, sabiendo que Basch debía estar muy divertido con aquella situación, con lo que él aborrecía mancharse. La confirmación le llegó cuando, distrayéndose en arreglarse los puños por enésima vez mientras miraba feo a los guardias, notó que el guerrero contenía una tos que sonaba a una risa ahogada. Muy mal disimulada, por cierto. Seguro que era a propósito. Por eso, cuando la puerta de las dependencias de Gabranth se cerraron tras ellos, estaba más que irascible. Su querido capitán parecía haber descubierto lo entretenido que podía llegar a ser tocarle la fibra sensible, y había estado dándose el gusto desde que consiguió que casi le tirara la Tornasol a la cara con la estupidez de que estaba sonrojado. ¿Él? ¿Sonrojado? Por favor, antes retozaría en el fango como un puerco de granja. Revoleó el peto nada más entrar, ignorando su mirada de reprobación, aún refunfuñando para sí. Y claro, después esperaba que fuese más… dulce con él. Pensó, recordando el comentario en el Strahl. Pues iba listo.

Le miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo en seco al ver cómo el juez recogía su peto del suelo y lo sacudía en silencio. Parte de aquel arrebato se evaporó. Sí, Basch era servicial y considerado por naturaleza. Se había acostumbrado a que fuera así y no le disgustaba en absoluto. Era… cálido, acogedor. Y era evidente que Balthier no le ofrecía lo mismo, ni de la misma manera. Sintió que él no era suficiente, aunque Basch nunca lo admitiría. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos en ese momento, descubriendo su expresión arrepentida.

-¿Qué? – le espetó con más agresividad de la que pretendía.

-Sabes que no me reía de ti, sólo estaba…

-¿Qué crees? ¿Que yo no puedo ser igual de atento y cariñoso que tú? – le acorraló contra la pared con las manos sin intención de dejar que Basch adivinase si era en serio o una broma. El guerrero no pudo evitar pensar que con aquella brusquedad lo dudaba mucho, pero no le importaba -. Te sorprenderías – masculló. El rubio parpadeó, desconcertado.

-Yo no he…

Llamaron a la puerta. Balthier rodó los ojos poniendo cara de exasperación, liberándole y dejándose caer en una silla cercana. Basch fue a abrir, suspirando.

-Lord Larsa me envía a preguntaros si queréis que se le prepare una habitación a vuestro huésped, Señor.

Gabranth se quedó mirando fijamente al imperial, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso con el violento silencio que había seguido sus palabras. El soldado empezaba a no estar seguro de si habría dicho algo inapropiado, y antes de que Basch pudiera contestar, una voz desde dentro lo hizo por él.

-Estoy muy bien aquí, gracias – ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la habitación, mirando al sonriente pirata que comía tranquilamente un fruto dulce de molbol recostado en la silla junto a la mesa. El capitán no pudo evitar una expresión estupefacta al contemplar su radical cambio de actitud. Balthier le estaba haciendo perder el juicio -. Dile que no hace falta.

El juez miró a Gabranth, esperando una confirmación.

-…No parece ser necesario – Basch se volvió hacia el soldado después de recibir un guiño burlón de pirata. Sí, se estaba riendo de él -. Hazle saber que se lo agradezco de todas maneras.

-A sus órdenes, Señor. Señor…

-Sí, habla.

-Desea tener una breve audiencia, si no es mucho inconveniente. Es importante – el capitán miró a Balthier, que se encogió de hombros.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Así mientras podré quitarme esta mugre.

Basch asintió en silencio, indicando al soldado que podía irse. Esperó hasta que sus pasos se alejaron en el pasillo, pensativo, y antes de marcharse se volvió hacia el pirata de nuevo.

-No te besé por primera vez porque fueras atento – declaró lentamente, recordando aquel beso de la costa de Fon -. Tanto entonces como ahora, querré todo aquello que quieras darme… Pero no me lo ofrezcas sólo porque pienses que no eres suficiente.

Los ojos castaños brillaron sorprendidos, y sus labios se entreabrieron sin palabras. Basch se marchó sin recibir respuesta y, aún después, Balthier siguió desarmado por su intuitivo comentario. No tenía nada con qué replicarle.

***

Cuando Basch volvió, apenas una hora después, nadie salió a recibirle. La verdad es que lo agradeció, no estaba seguro de poder disimular su turbación en ese momento. Atravesó el pequeño vestíbulo siguiendo el rumor del agua hasta el baño abierto, y vio la tina llenándose con ríos de aceite aromático navegando tranquilamente por su superficie, peligrosamente cerca del borde. Cerró los grifos y fue a asomarse al dormitorio, comenzando a quitarse la coraza. Balthier estaba allí con su habitual aspecto pulcro de siempre y ropa limpia: unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa holgada de manga vuelta al codo y cuello abierto. Organizaba distraídamente unos planos sentado en su cama, con el contenido de uno de los sacos disperso por la colcha. Arqueó una ceja al verle, ofreciéndole una de sus apuestas sonrisas.

-¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó el guerrero, escéptico, señalando el baño tras él mientras se quitaba las piezas de metal. Aquello había llamado su atención, haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones temporalmente. Su voz sonó tranquila a pesar del incipiente ritmo acelerado de su corazón, expectante. Guardó los papeles que traía, y algo en su actitud llamó la atención del pirata, que observó perspicaz cómo los archivaba antes de contestarle.

-¿No es evidente? – replicó con sarcasmo, saliendo a su encuentro y ayudándole a sacarse el peto acolchado. Cuando el rostro del juez reapareció, le besó con suavidad -. Te he preparado un baño – sonreía con satisfacción ante la perplejidad del rubio. Definitivamente, lo que quiera que parecía inquietarle se había evaporado.

-Pero, es que yo no tomo ba…

-Oh, vamos, capitán, eso es porque no sabes lo bien que sientan – rezongó -. ¿Cómo puedes tener uno como éste y sólo ducharte en él? – a Basch no le pasó desapercibido el tono con que ese "sólo" se deslizaba por sus labios -. Aprovéchalo antes de que se enfríe.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y regresó al lecho, retomando el papeleo. Basch se quedó allí unos segundos, sintiendo que la conversación estaba inacabada. Había visto en sus ojos miel que había estado a punto de preguntarle si quería bañarse con él. Había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero después se había marchado. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y se marchó entrando en el baño y cerrando tras de sí. Balthier sonrió pícaramente sin levantar los ojos de los planos, acomodándose. Apenas cinco minutos después, escuchó la voz de Basch.

-¡Balthier! – llamó.

-Has tardado – murmuró entre dientes, levantándose -. ¿Sí? – una nota divertida se adivinaba en su respuesta.

-Ven – pidió. Ya estaba allí, esperó un instante antes de abrir la puerta y asomar su sonriente rostro al baño, mirándole con curiosidad fingida brillando en sus ojos -… ¿Dónde están los frascos que yo uso?

-Oh. Los gasté – se sostuvieron la mirada.

-No los has gastado - replicó, cansado -. Devuélvemelos.

-…Con una condición – accedió, abriendo un poco más la puerta. Basch vaciló un instante antes de preguntar.

-¿Cual?

-Déjame lavarte el pelo – la ternura de su voz le paralizó, pero verdaderamente no parecía haber ninguna otra intención. Su mirada era sincera, expectante, y había muy pocas cosas que pudiera negarle a aquellos ojos miel si le miraban así.

-…Está bien.

* * *

**PD: a Meridian! Eres 1 encanto! asias x la review! (yo sk contesto todo, hay k cuidar los comentadores XD)**

**Bye a todos! Hasta el viernes k vieneeee!!**

**PD2: YA ESTA AKI!!!1 EL FF13 HA LLEGADO A ESPAÑA!!! SIIIIII!!!! Mi X-Box arde en deseo (¿arde en deseo? Lolazo ¬¬) d momento, la guía TIENE k ser mia *O*. cuidaos, peña ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Creo que se me han ido un poco en este cap y he caído en algo de Out of Character, asi k nose, ya m contareis^^**

**Sorry x subir tan tarde!! A disfrutar! =)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII:**

Los largos y finos dedos de Balthier masajeaban su cabeza. Se había sentado en el borde, tras él, y dejaba que el capitán apoyase los codos en sus rodillas mientras sumergía los pies en el agua caliente a ambos lados de su cuerpo con los pantalones arremangados. Al principio había seguido escéptico, pero su complacencia fue relajándole poco a poco. Un tenue olor emanaba del agua perfumada, cubierta con varios centímetros de espuma y burbujas, más de lo que evidentemente era necesario, pero no le importaba. Basch se había recostado en su vientre, y tenía que reconocer que se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo allí. Muy tranquilo. Era suave, tierno, y aquella faceta del pirata le estaba seduciendo lentamente con cada roce. Había cerrado los ojos mientras masajeaba sus hombros con la espuma sobrante, escuchándole tararear una melodía apenas audible, como un sedante.

-Vaya… – Balthier delineó las marcas de la espalda de Basch, que le miró por encima del hombro al sentir a yema de sus dedos sobre las cicatrices-. Casi había olvidado que las tenías – notó que el capitán se estremecía con la caricia, y sonrió mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la nuca. Su piel se erizó.

Le aclaró el cabello, y cuando el roce de sus elegantes manos se detuvo, levantó la vista para mirarle de nuevo. Los ojos castaños estaban perdidos en el vacío, aún con los dedos hundidos en el pelo rubio.

-Balthier – no reaccionó. Basch acarició su rostro reclamando suavemente su atención -. Balthier, ¿estás..?

-Sí, lo siento. Estoy bien – sonrió, retomando la tarea en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar -. Me gustaría pedirte un favor – lo dijo despacio, casi avergonzado.

-¿Cuál?

-Me gustaría que… te dejases crecer el pelo otra vez.

Basch se giró a mirarle, entre enternecido y extrañado. Un pálido tono rojizo había teñido sus mejillas, de gesto contrariado al verle sonreír. Le pareció adorable.

-¿Por qué? – no disimuló su sonrisa, arrancando aún más color de su cara al obligarle a contestar.

-Lo… echo en falta – admitió.

Los dedos de Basch se hundieron en su pelo castaño, atrayéndole y besándole dulcemente. Su contacto fue tiernamente correspondido, disfrutando ambos de aquella intimidad cálida, húmeda y acogedora. Balthier se dejó besar lentamente, embelesado por los labios que le reclamaban. Sus manos siguieron hundidas en el empapado pelo rubio, y el deseo de comenzar a recorrer sus cicatrices y delinear los tonificados músculos que se adivinaban bajo su piel fue desapareciendo a medida que era cautivado más y más por su ternura, olvidándolo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sin exigencias, saboreando aquella sensación interminable, las caricias que eran sus besos. Se sentía querido, protegido, completo. Parecía que nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse, siempre se derretía cuando le trataba así, y no lo lamentaba. Cuando se separaron, era él quien estaba totalmente relajado, con su frente apoyada en la de Basch, sintiendo su respiración agitarle el pelo.

-Basch…

-Dime.

-Me encanta cómo besas.

El guerrero sonrió suavemente.

-Lo sé.

-Presuntuoso – le regañó, mordiéndole una oreja.

-No más que tú – rió.

-Estás rompiendo el encanto, Juez.

-No puedes comprarme con un baño de burbujas, pirata.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-Posiblemente.

-Te ríes de mí.

-Te dije que no tienes nada que demostrarme. Es divertido ver que no puedes evitarlo – Balthier le miró indignado.

-Quería hacerlo – replicó junto a su oído -. ¿Eso no cuenta?

-Claro que cuenta – sonrió, girando el rostro y mordiendo suavemente su mandíbula como el castaño solía hacer -. Me ha gustado.

-Pues disfrútalo, porque ahora no lo volveré a repetir – comentó haciéndose el ofendido, abrazándole -…. No en un tiempo, al menos.

-Eres un crío, Balthier.

-Fingiré no haber oído ese comentario – zanjó, soltándole.

Se deslizó antes de que sus brazos pudieran rodearle y sacó los pies del agua, levantándose. Basch le sostuvo la mirada desde allí, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que le sentaba tan bien. Era la segunda vez que la veía, y estaba comenzando a volverse adicto. Casi no podía esperar a una tercera.

-Deberías salir de ahí antes de quedarte frígido – bromeó, tirándole una toalla y marchándose -. Date prisa y termina.

Basch no tardó mucho en salir, sintiéndose totalmente revitalizado. Las manos de Balthier habían hecho maravillas en su espalda, y aún no terminaba de creerse que hubiera hecho todo aquello sólo para él. El dormitorio estaba sin luz, y tardó un instante en habituar sus ojos a aquella penumbra, buscando la figura alta y esbelta desde la puerta. Balthier se había sentado en el poyete del ventanal, y los tonos azulados propios de la noche jugueteaban con las sombras de su ropa. Se acercó hasta él, contemplando en silencio las luces de la Arcadis nocturna, aquella gran metrópolis que se extendía bajo ellos.

-Me iré pronto, Basch – comentó, rompiendo aquel largo y tranquilo silencio.

-Lo sé – agachó el rostro. No había esperado que se quedase, pero tampoco que declarara abiertamente que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Escucharlo de sus labios era doloroso.

-Lo sabes – repitió, mirándole por fin -. Y sigues sin retenerme a pesar de que no quieres que me marche.

-Este no es tu sitio.

-Tampoco es el tuyo – no lo dijo con brusquedad, pero había rabia en su voz.

-Yo estoy bien aquí, al igual que tú lo estás en el cielo.

-¡No quiero sentirme bien cuando me vaya! – exclamó, con un dolor intenso en su mirada -. Quiero ser desgraciado – murmuró, apartando la vista de nuevo.

Basch se acercó más a su lado, rodeando sus hombros dulcemente en un intento de consolarle, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Estoy feliz de que seas amable conmigo, de que me demuestres que puedes ser todo lo atento y servicial que quieras, pero con eso no harás que te pida que te quedes – Balthier fue a protestar, girando el rostro, pero se lo impidió -. Tú no quieres estar aquí. No quieres que yo esté aquí. Serás desgraciado si te quedas, y yo seré desgraciado por haber hecho que te quedes. Ninguno de los dos estará bien.

-No entraba en mis planes marcharme sin ti cuando te encontrase, y no tengo intención de cambiar de parecer.

-Ahora no puedo volar contigo, Balthier – suspiró contra su pelo castaño -. Tengo… cosas en las que pensar. Más de las que quisiera – el pirata levantó el rostro hacia él, observando cómo reaparecía aquella expresión inquieta con la que Basch había vuelto después de ver a Larsa, hacía apenas unas horas -. Lo siento.

-Tranquilo – alzó una mano hacia él, acariciando su rostro -. Ya pasará. Pronto cambiarán las cosas.

Sonrió para sí por el significado oculto en sus propias palabras, que sonaban tan inocentes a oídos del guerrero. Le atrajo hacia él, rogando por uno de aquellos besos que le hacían suspirar. Basch le devolvió la sonrisa, complaciéndole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Weeeno, aki una semana mas. Como va eso? =) **

**M ncanta este cap, tiene un poco de todo: dulzura, ira, humor, lascivia… fue muy entretenido d escribir, vaya XD**

**Pos hala! Ahí lo teneis^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII:**

Balthier yacía acurrucado en su regazo, con la expresión tranquila y relajada del que se sabe a salvo de todo mal. Basch estuvo contemplándole largo rato, memorizando aquella imagen cautivadora. A diferencia del pirata, no podía dormir. La cama era cómoda, la almohada mullida, y el cuerpo del castaño suave y cálido. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle, y Balthier sonrió entre sueños, acomodándose mejor en su pecho. Estaba inquieto. Hasta entonces la había evitado exitosamente, pero ahora la preocupación volvía a torturarle. No había querido decirle nada, aunque creía que el perspicaz pirata se había dado cuenta, porque se había limitado a abrazarle y besarle aquella noche, sin esperar nada más de él. Tenía una media sonrisa en ese momento, con un aspecto felino en su rostro durmiente, adorable. Sus brazos abandonaron la cintura del pirata, y se deslizó fuera del lecho. Balthier se aferró a su almohada, inspirando el olor del cuerpo tibio que ahora le había abandonado, sin despertarse.

El pirata tardó una media hora en echar en falta el calor de Basch, abriendo perezosamente los ojos. Extendió inconscientemente los brazos a su alrededor, en busca de un cuerpo que no estaba allí. Aquello le despertó por completo, mirando unos segundos el techo antes de incorporarse y salir de debajo de las sábanas. Se masajeó la nuca al atravesar la habitación y dirigirse al pequeño estudio privado del Juez, al ver una lengua de luz reptar por el suelo bajo la puerta cerrada. Giró el pomo y abrió despacio, echando un vistazo. Basch estaba reclinado en el elegante sillón, con expresión adormilada pese a tener unos cuantos papeles en la mano. En un primer momento, no se percató de que estaba allí. Sólo cuando la delatora camisa blanca fue iluminada por el candil al abrir más la puerta se dio cuenta, adoptando una pose más seria frente al escritorio. Balthier sonrió, avanzando hacia él y rodeando la mesa para sentarse en su regazo, rodeándole con las piernas. Apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos mientras le miraba con aire de suficiencia. Basch parpadeó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues… la verdad es que intento llevarte a la cama – comentó, acomodándose -. Aunque si te gusta este sitio, estoy conforme – añadió.

-Balthier… tengo que entrega-ahr… estos informes para mañana – se quedó sin voz un instante cuando le mordió la nuez. Tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarle con vehemencia y acariciar sus piernas, que se balanceaban en su cintura provocadoramente.

-Disculpa mi arrogancia – ronroneó junto a su oreja -, pero tienes que entregarlos mañana porque es _mañana_ cuando deberías estar rellenándolos. Si no puedes dormir, yo puedo darte cosas más entretenidas con las que distraerte – sí, definitivamente aquél era el Balthier de siempre, provocador y caprichoso -…Hn, me parece que aquí hay _algo_ mucho más urgente – bromeó, enredando sus dedos en el lazo de su pantalón, jugueteando con el cierre. No era cierto, pero el comentario no tardó en comenzar a ocasionar el estado al que se estaba refiriendo. Basch entornó los ojos, tomó aire profundamente para dominarse y le empujó con suavidad.

-Ahora no puedo, Balthier – su tono era amable pero firme, con los ojos llenos de disculpa -. Tengo que acabar esto – el pirata le estuvo mirando de hito en hito durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno. Evidentemente no le creía, y no le creía porque estaba mintiendo. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Ni romper el contacto ni apartar la mirada. Al final se separó resueltamente, dejando de mirarle.

-Muy bien – zanjó, levantándose -. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

-Balthier…

-No, no, lo entiendo – dijo, agitando la mano mientras se levantaba -. "Preservar la paz en arcadia y demás asuntos de estado", ¿no es cierto? – la ironía en su voz era intensa, paseando su vista por el escritorio -. No puedo competir con…

Sus ojos se detuvieron en la carta que Basch había traído aquella tarde. Estaba allí de nuevo, encima de todos los demás documentos. Era aquél trozo de papel el que estaba preocupando al capitán, y no el nada desdeñable cúmulo de pergaminos. Los orbes miel recayeron en el lacre que la había sellado. Era el emblema de la Corona de Dalmasca. Antes de que Basch pudiera evitarlo, la cogió y se alejó unos pasos del escritorio. De su rostro desapareció toda expresión de endiablada picardía, ensombreciéndose.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Balthier, iba a decírtelo…

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

-No… No lo sé, pero…

-Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca… - levantó la vista hacia él con indignación -. ¿Te ha ofrecido volver a la Orden de Caballeros de Dalmasca?

-Larsa me mandó llamar en cuanto la recibió para decírmelo personalmente. Iba dirigida a él, pero…

-¡¿Es que no lo ves?! – explotó, colérico -. Ashe espera que vuelvas a ser el caballero que fuiste, y eso es lo que ve en ti. El guerrero leal y vigilante que la protegía de todo mal. Larsa, en cambio, te codicia porque tu hermano era su guardián fiel, y ahora que te tiene no estará dispuesto a desprenderse de ti. Su vínculo con Gabranth era demasiado grande.

-Lo haces ver muy egoísta por su parte.

-¡Es que _es_ egoísta!

-Y tú, ¿qué quieres? – le cogió del cuello de la camisa con rabia, sorprendiéndole. De repente se dio cuenta de la ansiedad inscrita en sus palabras, aquella que le había hecho bambolear al desprevenido Balthier con brusquedad. Le soltó de inmediato, hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón. -. ¿A caso tú no me codicias como ellos? – preguntó amargamente.

-No como ellos – declaró con lentitud, recuperando el aliento sin aflojar la dureza de su voz -. Me ofende que pienses así. Yo, si te importa algo, quiero que tengas una vida tuya, y que seas libre.

-¡No! ¡Quieres _obligarme_ a ser libre! – Los ojos del pirata refulgieron, ofendidos.

-Te digo las cosas como son. Sabes que es verdad, y sabes que roza la cobardía el que vivas siempre para alguien. Lo que haces es escapar de ti mismo – le riñó, mirándole con sinceridad -. No estoy diciendo que rehúyas tus responsabilidades. Te estoy diciendo que concluyeron hace mucho. Ashe es reina, y el peligro de la guerra civil en Arcadia pasó tras el reconocimiento de Larsa como soberano. Lo que queda de ti ya no puede ser rehén del deber, aunque empiezo a dudar que puedas vivir sin él – le recriminó -. La verdad es que espero que seas más fuerte que eso.

Se marchó cerrando con fuerza, sin mirarle. Basch se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando la frente en ella, frustrado, golpeándola secamente con el puño. Ya está. No llevaban ni dos días juntos y ya habían discutido tres veces. Lo había fastidiado otra vez. Siempre era lo mismo. Demasiado incompatibles. Era una relación destructiva. Suspiró amargamente al pensar en ello, apagando la luz y saliendo del estudio. Jamás lo reconocería pero… quizás, sólo quizás, a veces, el carácter de Balthier era insoportablemente directo, y había una alta dosis de crueldad, consciente o no, en las cosas que podía llegar a decir cuando se irritaba. Lo peor era que solía tener razón. Sabía por qué le dolía tanto. Sabía que era por él. Porque no soportaba verle con la armadura de Juez. Porque todo aquello le superaba. Y antes de volverse vulnerable quería irse de allí. Marcharse con él e interponer la mayor distancia entre aquel lugar y sus recuerdos. Su desprecio era una máscara a su sufrimiento. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, contemplando el revoltijo de sábanas en que se había convertido, totalmente descolocada. Sabía que el pirata le había escuchado, y sabía que fingía dormir o a lo sumo le estaba ignorando.

-Balthier, lo siento.

-Me da igual – zanjó sin mirarle, haciéndose un ovillo todavía más cerrado y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-Balthier…

Se deslizó a su lado, intentando sin éxito apartar aquella maraña de sábanas en las que se había envuelto, dejando la cama desnuda. Suspiró recostándose allí, y al cabo de un tiempo buscó la cabeza del pirata. Besó las sábanas donde intuía que debía estar su oreja. Balthier no se movió. Se colocó sobre el ovillo y volvió a besarle, acariciando con los labios la línea de su mandíbula, buscando su boca.

-Pensaba que ibas a distraerme – le tentó. Un silencio.

-Ahora no quiero – refunfuñó el pirata.

-Mentiroso – le reprochó contra su oreja.

-¿A que molesta?

Basch tiró fuertemente de las sábanas en ese momento, destapándole, y Balthier se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

-Me molesta porque tú también quieres hacerlo, pero prefieres fastidiarme por no haberte dejado antes.

-¿Sí? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para dejar descubierto su cuello. Basch lo tomó como una invitación, cubriéndolo de besos mientras le oía suspirar suavemente, manteniendo las manos cerradas sobre las sábanas resistiéndose a acariciarle. El guerrero no se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que Balthier olvidaba el enfado, sin ver la sibilina sonrisa que disimulaba en la comisura de sus labios. -. Entonces, ¿vas a obligarme?

-Eso parece – notó que se estremecía.

-Qué poca delicadeza – musitó al sentir su aliento junto a su oído de nuevo. Basch le giró el rostro para besar sus labios por fin, acariciando su revuelto pelo castaño -. ¿Por fin vas a tomar la iniciativa?

-He observado que últimamente te comportas como un niño consentido cuando estoy contigo, y haces de mí lo que quieres.

-¿De veras? Bueno, es que yo he notado que te gusta complacerme. Quería ver cuánto aguantabas – rió.

-No puedo ceder siempre, Balthier.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? – le provocó, mirándole con lascivia.

-Primero – dijo muy suavemente –, quiero que me beses. Y después…

-¿Hay un después? Qué interesante.

-Y después intentaré tomarte. Vehementemente.

Balthier no pudo evitarlo. El escaso aliento de su agitada respiración se detuvo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Weeeno. Aki el capitulo d esta semana, puntual como siempre ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO: XIV**

-Estás jugando con fuego, capitán – los enormes ojos de caramelo que estaban bajo él le miraban con evidente deseo, sonriendo derretidos en aquella llama que los iluminaba desde lo más profundo, con las pupilas dilatadas -. ¿Y si sales quemado?

La burla de sus palabras se unió a la lujuria de su mirada en una fusión irresistible. Basch deseó tomarle en ese mismo momento, sólo por aquellos ojos que le taladraban. El calor de su cuerpo era perturbador, excesivo, y Balthier parecía ser plenamente consciente de ello, tendido bajo él de forma totalmente complaciente. _Tan deseable._

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Su voz salió increíblemente ronca a través de sus labios cuando se inclinó impacientemente para robarle un beso. Balthier rió bajo él, retorciéndose emitiendo pequeños gemidos y ansiosos suspiros mientras le evitaba. Era demasiado tentador. Comenzaron a forcejear, aunque no tardó en hacerse evidente que más de un año después de salir de Nalbina Basch había recuperado su tono físico por completo y no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse. Aun así, Balthier le dio serios problemas y consiguió zafarse tras retorcerse un buen rato. Acabaron apenas sin resuello sobre las sábanas. El pirata se había escurrido sobre el colchón, apoyando sus manos tras él con las piernas semiflexionadas, algo abiertas. Bajo el borde de su arrugada camisa, una franja de piel de terciopelo asomaba sobre sus pantalones de cuero, en la que se adivinaban los huesos de su angulosa pelvis. Los ojos miel le miraron con salvaje diversión, jadeante.

-Vamos – le desafió, sin aliento -. Estoy esperando.

Aquella fue la última vez que el pirata tuvo algún control sobre la situación. No se dio cuenta, todo fue muy rápido e irracional, pero de repente Basch le empujó hacia abajo en un beso hambriento, gustosamente devuelto, y sus manos impacientes acariciaban su pelo y tironeaban de su ropa. No intentó sobreponerse. No hizo nada. Simplemente estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas. Sin atraerle, sin apremiarle. Los segundos pasaron, y los ardientes besos del capitán se fueron tornando más lentos al comprobar que no se resistía. Abandonó sus labios un instante, contemplando sus ojos cerrados en una suave respiración. El castaño sonrió dulcemente sabiéndose observado, y un delicioso escalofrío erizó su vello. Le tenía para él, y le estaba dejando hacer lo que él quisiese, como quisiese. Sin exigirle nada. Había esperado una nueva oposición, un nuevo intento de alejarle de él, así que había tumbado al pirata nada más fue invitado a ello. Ahora quería más. Quería abusar de aquella complacencia, y el deseo era tan irracional e irrefrenable que no intentó dominarse.

Basch comenzó a enredar los dedos en el filo de su camisa, deslizándolos bajo ella mientras mordía su mandíbula. Balthier sollozó quedamente, estremeciéndose bajo las yemas de sus dedos. En respuesta, el guerrero tiró de su camisa hacia arriba, rozando sus labios a través de la tela, sintiendo el aliento cálido y agitado del castaño al otro lado. Se quitó la suya con prisa mientras continuaba el beso una vez que logró sacársela por la cabeza, asediando su boca incansablemente. Balthier gimió cuando Basch presionó sobre la dureza que ya se adivinaba bajo el cuero y sus manos volaron a su cadera repentinamente más desesperado.

-Tú… Basch, necesito…

Se olvido de respirar, perdido en aquellos labios suaves de dientes ansiosos. Tirando, retorciéndose debajo del guerrero sin poder soportarlo más, facilitando la fricción obviamente dispuesto. Sintió su boca descender por su cuello describiendo un excitante camino sobre la ardiente piel con la humedad de sus labios y el calor de su aliento hasta su pecho. Allí se quedó, besando y mordiendo el cuerpo que se estremecía a su merced. Largos dedos se hundían ansiosamente en el pelo castaño, trazaban las curvas de los músculos de su cuello y sus hombros y descendían a su cintura. Una y otra vez. Balthier estaba totalmente rendido bajo él, y los pequeños y necesitados gemidos dieron paso a fuertes y graves jadeos, urgentes, extasiados. Se arqueó ligeramente cuando los labios de Basch descendieron un poco más, ignorando su propia necesidad y mordiendo los huesos de su cintura, convirtiendo su respiración en un hálito espasmódico al sentir su barba raspar su estómago. _Tan cerca._

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó roncamente el guerrero desde allí, alzando la vista hacia él sin librarse del abrumador deseo de arrancarle los pantalones de cuero. Balthier se sintió al borde del hedonismo al mirar hacia abajo y quedarse sin aire por la visión que presentaba, con los ojos azules resplandeciendo ardientemente, el alborotado pelo dorado y su profunda respiración, aún impactando contra su vientre humedecido.

-_Ah…, Basch_ – gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás al notar sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón, apremiantes -…_ sí, sí. Me gusta_ – era demasiado sensual, más de lo que su vista podía soportar.

-¿Quieres que siga? – le torturó. Balthier sintió que su rostro subía sobre sus abdominales, y la cintura del guerrero se unía a la suya, entre sus piernas. Aquello le hizo jadear de placer al _sentirle_ contra él.

-_Basch… Ahh… Por favor, sí…_

Ignoró los jadeantes gemidos para reclamar los entreabiertos labios con un ronroneo animal. Le oyó sollozar, presionándose contra él con creciente agitación, desertando completamente. Basch le obligó a mantenerse tumbado, sin ceder a las jadeantes maldiciones que no se acababan de formular en los labios del pirata antes de ser rotas por roncas súplicas. Balthier se desesperaba, y Basch quería deleitarse todo el tiempo posible con la sal de su piel, con cada entregado jadeo que estremecía su cuerpo. Regresó a su oreja izquierda para rozar las frías espirales de metal con la nariz y morder el lóbulo. _Torturadoramente despacio_. Balthier comenzó a gemir, sin contenerse, extasiado con el suplicio de cada breve roce, urgiéndole insistentemente a prolongarlos más. Más atrevidos. Más intensos.

Las febriles manos del capitán le arrebataron el pantalón, que se unió a toda aquella ropa que ya estaba dispersa en torno a ellos y se redujo a una maraña desesperada, incapaz de soportarlo más. Los dientes del castaño se hundieron en su hombro cuando el guerrero se abrió paso más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido, aunque el inevitable dolor desapareció en ese mismo momento al ser golpeado en algún lugar dentro de él que emborronó su vista y le hizo describir un arco en éxtasis. Jadeó con dureza, sorprendido por el ardor desesperado de sus movimientos, sin tacto alguno. Cálido, ardiente, estrecho, húmedo. Labios hambrientos jadearon por aire en los urgentes besos que unían sus alientos. Balthier se arqueaba bajo él clamando su nombre con cada embestida, y en un último empuje, el más abrasador y delirante de todos, Basch se derramó en el dispuesto cuerpo del pirata con un áspero gemido, seguido de otro igualmente intenso, eufórico.

El rubio se giró para dejarse caer a su lado, sin aliento, y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundas bocanadas de aire intentando regular el frenético pulso de su corazón. Notó que la cama ondulaba suavemente a su lado, y Balthier se tumbó a medias sobre él hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su hombro largamente, igual de exhausto. Al cabo de un tiempo deslizó sus manos por su espalda, estrechándole aún más contra él en un abrazo cálido, tranquilo. Los músculos del pirata se fueron relajando uno a uno en una pesada respiración que acariciaba suavemente el cuello del capitán, rindiéndose lentamente en un plácido sopor. Se quedó allí, sintiendo los latidos de aquél ardiente corazón junto al suyo, aquél corazón que hacía vibrar su universo como ningún otro lo había hecho jamás. Envuelto en el olor de Balthier, Basch se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Sabeis lo k man dicho? Man dicho k siempre, SIEMPRE, se me quedan dormidos. Tienen razón. No se que es lo k m pasa, es escribir CAMA, y al final todo el mundo s keda frito, coño, m sale solo. Esk es tan… acogedor *^^* no hay nada como dormir abrazado a alguien, y mas aun a alguien que quieres. Asi que sí, me gusta dormirlos abrazaditos, y al k no le gust ya s puede ir aguantando XD.**

**PD: tendre k hacer algo al respecto d todas formas, k nunca segundas partes fueron buenas… o.o**

**Cuidaos gente, 1 beso ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡qué haaaay! Como va eso? Ala, aki sos dejo la dosis semanal. K aprovexe!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV:**

Supo que estaba solo en la cama. Podía sentirlo, y eso hizo que el sueño que aún aletargaba sus sentidos comenzase a disiparse en la mente de Basch. Entonces comenzó a recordar, y recordó el zarandeo al pirata en el estudio, y después… después prácticamente le había tirado en la cama, y habían estado forcejeando hasta que al final le había arrancado la camisa, y había… perdido totalmente el control de sí mismo. Aquello le hizo despertarse bruscamente, sentándose demasiado rápido en el cuarto en penumbra, desorientado. Unos brazos le recibieron al incorporarse en el lecho, abrazándole firmemente contra su pecho. Era Balthier. Estaba sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama a medio vestir, y ahora le estaba abrazando. Es entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba casi temblando, presa de un pánico irracional que sólo él pudo calmar.

-Balthier… Balthier, yo… Por lo de ayer… lo siento – bajó la vista, profundamente arrepentido -. No quería ser tan brusco, fue… No me di cuenta, ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de… - Balthier se quedó contemplando en silencio aquellos ojos azules cargados de súplica que intentaban huir de los suyos. Cuando consiguió que le devolvieran la mirada, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tranquila, inclinándose lentamente sobre su pecho hasta tumbarle de nuevo.

-No tienes porqué disculparte.

-Pero, déjame qu… – el pirata cubrió sus labios cariñosamente con un dedo, aún con aquella afable sonrisa en su rostro, acallándole.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías, la verdad – declaró.

-¿De qué… hablas?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – le devolvió la pregunta mientras su sonrisa se volvía malévola -. No te va a gustar – Basch arqueó una ceja, perdido.

-Si no quisieras que lo supiese no lo habrías comentado en voz alta – objetó después de pensarlo un instante. Su deducción fue recompensada con una suave risa y un satisfecho beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien – se sentó sobre su cintura, obligándole a seguir tumbado -. Desde que he llegado he estado intentando que hicieras lo que hiciste anoche.

-… ¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos, después de meses viajando juntos, ¿creías que era así de infantil como para provocarte constantemente? – Basch tardó unos segundos en comprender.

-¿Me has estado… manipulando?

-Oh, no, en absoluto – hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba enormemente -, sólo he estado haciendo que esa "iniciativa" tuya se trasladase a un ámbito más… "personal" – matizó. El capitán estaba tan pasmado que ni siquiera podía indignarse.

-Pero, ¿desde cuándo? – consiguió preguntar.

-Ayer por la mañana ya tenía un par de ideas – el guerrero agitó la cabeza, suspirando -. Vamos, no me mires así – se tumbó sobre él, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y apoyando allí su sonriente rostro -. Has cambiado mucho, pero… quería más de ti. No tiene nada malo desearte, ¿verdad?

-No, claro – reconoció -. Pero, entonces, ¿esperabas que hiciera… eso? ¿Te gusta qu…?

-No quiero ser quien tiene que proponerlo todo siempre – intervino, divertido al ver la preocupación de Basch, que ya estaba pensando que el pirata estaba descontento con él -. Sólo quería que tuvieras más… seguridad para empezarlo tú.

-Puedo entender las provocaciones – reconoció lentamente -, pero… ¿todas esa la dulzura de ayer era… mentira? ¿Fingida? ¿Todos esos momentos en que eras… adorable? – había un tono de decepción en su voz, grabado a fuego en sus ojos azules.

-¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó inocentemente después de un instante, abrazándole. Basch se quedó quieto antes de corresponderle.

-Tengo mis dudas – le picó.

-¿Yo volviéndome tierno y tú fastidioso? – rezongó dulcemente en su cuello -. Hn… Creo que va a gustarme.

Basch se quedó callado dejándose abrazar largamente.

-¿Me lo has dicho porque me has visto… mal?

-Sí.

-¿Te has… preocupado por mí?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me preocupo por ti? – había una ligera nota de indignación en su tono divertido.

-Nada, la verdad – otro silencio -…Entonces, fue cierto que de verdad querías lavarme el pelo – la afirmación hizo que los músculos del pirata se tensasen involuntariamente. Basch contuvo una sonrisa -. No formaba parte de tu maquiavélico plan, ¿verdad?

-…Es posible.

-Eso es un no – no recibió réplica -. ¿Cuántas más cosas no lo eran?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? – su aliento acarició la garganta del capitán al devolverle la pregunta.

-Porque podría estar siendo presa de otro astuto plan cuyos fines ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginar… Vas demasiados pasos por delante de mí. ¿No quieres darme alguna ventaja?

-Hn… – escondió aún más el rostro en el hueco de su hombro -. No. No sería tan divertido.

-Eres un crío, Balthier.

-Eso aparento, Basch – replicó amablemente separándose para marcharse -, eso aparento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Me voy a la ducha – por una vez, no se deslizó a tiempo de sus brazos, y Basch le retuvo contra él ahondando en su mirada con seriedad.

-No juegues conmigo – pidió, logrando hacerle parpadear -. Dime que no lo estás haciendo. Necesito saberlo – un silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó con cautela tras unos segundos de vacilación. Ambos sabían que ya no estaban hablando de la relación que había entre ellos.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué hacías en Draklor… o qué te llevaste. En realidad no me has contado nada – murmuró. El pirata se quedó mirándole, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te juro – respondió con firmeza – que no robé nada en Draklor.

-Balthier…

-Te lo juro – cubrió sus labios con un dedo -. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? – Basch no vaciló.

-Confío en ti – el castaño sonrió suavemente, ofreciéndole un tierno beso.

-Entonces, iré a ducharme – cuando apoyó las manos en la cama para irse, el guerrero le retuvo otra vez. Balthier le dirigió una mirada interrogante al notar que dudaba. Observó que su rostro se sofocaba un poco al abrir un par de veces la boca sin decir palabra -. Dime – le animó, tranquilo.

-¿Crees que… habrá sitio para dos? – una amplísima sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pirata, iluminando sus chispeantes ojos.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dosis semanal! Leed la nota del final despues xk s important si alguno seguís el fanfic todos los viernes o.0**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI:**

"Estoy en el Strahl"

Basch se quedó mirando la nota que había sobre la mesa, ignorando las pequeñas gotas de agua que comenzaban a encharcar el piso a sus pies. La velocidad a la que el pirata podía vestirse era pasmosa. Tan sólo había salido de la ducha diez minutos antes que él, pero ya no estaba allí. Parpadeó, secándose distraídamente la nuca con la toalla. ¿Por qué tanta prisa para irse? En el baño no había manera de… Abandonó aquella línea de pensamientos al notar que comenzaba a sonrojarse muy en contra de su orgullo. Rió entre dientes mientras empezaba a vestirse. Asombrosamente, le pareció notar que el olor de Balthier seguía grabado a fuego en su piel. Cerró los ojos un momento. Sí… definitivamente era de él. Esbozó una media sonrisa, dándose una vuelta por la habitación y cogiendo algo para desayunar. Todavía era pronto para ajustarse la armadura de Gabranth, y la verdad es que no esperaba con alegría el tener que sumergirse en su asfixiante interior. Sentado en la mesa, pensó que nadie diría que había llevado armaduras durante toda su vida. Quizás era por haber estado en Nalbina, acostumbrado a que todo lo que fuese de acero o metal no supusiera nada bueno en contacto con su piel. No es que sintiera ninguna repulsa, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo el ejército era a lo que había dedicado su vida, era algo… diferente. Ladeó la cabeza. Seguramente las ideas del pirata del aire le estaban influyendo más de lo que creía. Se reclinó en la silla, pensando en él. Por fin esta allí. Llevaban tres días y no acababa de creérselo. Era demasiado perfecto.

Tomó con tranquilidad lo que tenía para desayunar, y acto seguido se dirigió al vestidor a por la armadura de juez. A penas se había empezado a colocar el acolchado cuando llamaron a la puerta insistentemente. Un breve silencio siguió al abrir, mirando fijamente al joven de melena castaña y ojos grises que estaba ante él.

-Lord Larsa…

-Gabranth, tengo que hablar contigo – pidió con brusquedad antes de que Basch pudiera saludar siquiera. Miró a los dos soldados que le acompañaban y a una señal del joven emperador montaron guardia en la entrada de las dependencias del Juez -. En privado, a ser posible.

-Su excelencia – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se hizo un lado -. Por favor.

Larsa pasó al vestíbulo y el juez cerró tras ellos, siguiéndole hasta su despacho, donde se quedó de pie en silencio. El joven emperador había crecido unos centímetros más durante aquel año, pero seguía siendo algo bajo para su edad. En cualquier caso, nadie dudaba que la escasez de su estatura y su temprana edad eran con creces superadas por su brillante inteligencia. Apenas con trece años ya cargaba gran parte de las responsabilidades del gran Imperio a sus espaldas, y no parecía abrumado en absoluto con aquel peso.

-En Draklor ya se ha completado el recuento de información – fue como una bofetada. Basch se quedó rígido junto a la puerta, mirándole. Larsa le dio tiempo, dejando que sus palabras hiciesen efecto antes de continuar, apoyándose en la mesa -. Faltan datos de Investigación y Desarrollo… concretamente del prototipo de la nave de guerra en que trabajaba el Dr. Cid. Aquel prototipo que iba a revolucionar el sistema estratégico vigente en las campañas militares y del que sólo se fabricó un único modelo – una pausa -. Dime, Basch, sabes de qué te hablo, ¿verdad?

-…El Strahl – contestó con la boca seca.

-El robo de información del estado es un delito muy perseguido… y castigado – sus ojos sostenían su mirada evaluándole con cada palabra, comprobando la creciente turbación del guerrero -. Sé que Lady Ashe lo entenderá, pero los reinos de Rozaria y la reinstaurada República de Landis no aceptarán tan fácilmente el vacío legal de esos archivos de arsenal de guerra, más aun por ser de esta clase, en la situación actual de nuestros países – Basch agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – no se dio cuenta de la falta grave de protocolo que cometía, ni tampoco del tono amargo de su voz. Estaba confuso. Balthier le había jurado que no había robado nada. Se lo había _jurado_. Tenía que ser un error -. Balthier ha ido al aeródromo, seguro que… - al pasear la vista por la habitación echó en falta los sacos del pirata, siempre dispersos a los pies de la cama. Sus papeles y bolsas de municiones. Su fusil…

-Seguro que a estas horas está a varias millas de Arcadis. Ni él ni su nave están allí – intervino el joven monarca, serio. Otra bofetada, incontables veces más hiriente que la primera. Basch se pasó una enguantada mano por el rostro, obligándose a dominar aquel cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios -. Dentro de dos horas voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda - la mirada del juez estaba nublada, temiendo lo que el joven emperador quería proponerle.

-Mi Lord, yo no puedo… – Larsa alzó la palma de la mano, ordenándole callarse

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué dentro de dos horas, y no en este momento?

-No sé qué…

-Escúchame – le pidió con tranquilidad, sin duda intentando calmar la creciente consternación que se estaba apoderando del capitán -. Es un margen de tiempo – el guerrero parpadeó -. Si Balthier no quiere ser encontrado, estoy bastante seguro de que no daremos con él. No por nada posee la nave más rápida de toda Arcadia, y presumiblemente de toda Ivalice. Sin embargo, mi obligación es enviar una partida de captura para cumplir con los pactos de tregua con los demás estados.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que podré encontrarle?

-¿No crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Yo… – se tomó un momento para inspirar profundamente, intentando calmarse-, sí, creo que podría hacerlo.

-Es una pena, porque no puedo enviarte a buscarle – Basch se quedó trastocado, y Larsa suspiró antes de explicarse lentamente -. Es demasiado cercano a ti, y al no dar con él no puedo arriesgarme a que se te señale como posible imputado… o cómplice. Un traidor en las influencias más altas del Imperio sería un auténtico escándalo, y no digamos con antecedentes como los suyos.

-Mi señor…

-Pero si te libero de tu cargo – le interrumpió de nuevo, helándole la sangre -, si renuncias a ser juez, podrás traerme de vuelta lo que quiera que se haya llevado sin comprometer el nombre de Gabranth, y seguramente también le salvarías la vida – añadió.

Un silencio grave inundó la sala. Juez y Emperador siguieron mirándose a través de la estancia, sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar. Larsa avanzó hasta él, dudando un instante.

-Gabr… Basch – era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre desde que fue nombrado Juez Magistrado. Sonaba extraño, y no tardó en entender por qué. Le estaba mirando, pero para Larsa era como mirar a Noah. Toda aquella confianza, todo aquel afecto no eran en realidad para él. Para alguien tan joven tenía que haber sido duro separarse de su compañero más leal, que le había protegido durante tantos años, el que había dado la vida por él -. Tú eres amigo mío. Eres… importante para mí, como Gabranth antes de ti – suspiró -. Él no permitió que nada me pasase mientras pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo.

-Siempre antepuso el deber a sí mismo –asintió el guerrero con su mismo pesar.

-El deber de un cargo se parece mucho a las obligaciones con aquellos que son importantes para ti… Es una fuerza imparable que nos domina, en mi opinión es común a todas las personas. Todo el mundo tiene algo que proteger o querer. Todo el mudo sufre tanto si lo hace – entrecruzó las manos, aquellas que en su día sostuvieron en un hálito las de su guardián más fiel -… como si no lo hace – levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos ligeramente más brillantes, con un rastro de dolor tras su serenidad -. Pero, ¿no es cierto que siempre que podemos hacer algo… siempre que hay alguna posibilidad, por ínfima y extravagante que sea, la tomamos?

-…Es cierto.

-Yo te estoy dando una posibilidad, la posibilidad de librar a alguien que aprecias de un destino incierto. La posibilidad de poder enmendar lo que quiera que haya ocurrido, porque confío en ti. Así que quiero… que te marches, y evites ese dolor todo lo posible… Al fin y al cabo, es lo que cuenta – murmuró -. No permitas que nadie querido sufra.

-Mi señor… – se acercó a Larsa, apoyando una mano en su hombro, ofreciéndole apoyo, pero el joven se recuperó de inmediato, sin ceder al desánimo.

-Parte ya – le ordenó -. No toleraré que pierdas más el tiempo. La nave mejor equipada está dispuesta.

El capitán se quedó donde estaba, indeciso. Todo era demasiado repentino y confuso. Su perfecto y ordenado universo no hacía más que desmoronarse continuamente más rápidamente de lo que podía reconstruirlo desde que Balthier había vuelto a su vida. No estaba seguro de poder soportar aquel ritmo mucho más tiempo, y en ese momento la duda era punzante, abrumadora.

-Temo por vos – declaró -. No sé cuánto puedo tardar, ni tampoco…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso – replicó amablemente -. Muchas más personas velan por mí… y parece que tú tienes alguien más a quien proteger – Larsa sonrió suavemente, tomando el yelmo de sus manos -. Márchate, tienes que volver lo antes posible.

-No os decepcionaré.

-Nunca lo has hecho.

Basch se quitó el peto y preparó un saco rápidamente, echando todo lo que le pareció conveniente sin ningún cuidado en lo que Larsa le comentaba los últimos detalles acerca de su improvisado viaje. Terminó deprisa, no eran muchas las pertenencias propias que poseía. Finalmente, el joven monarca asintió para darle permiso y marcharse. El eco de sus botas siguió el seco golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Solo, en los aposentos del que fue Gabranth, Larsa presionó aquella fría pieza de metal contra su pecho, abrazándola mientras contemplaba desde el enorme ventanal cómo poco después una nave despegaba del aeródromo, perdiéndose velozmente en el ocaso.

* * *

**Bueeeno… pues hasta aquí por ahora ^^**

**Resulta k las próximas semanas tengo varios proyectos en la facultad, un examn y trabajos. Asta ahí todo normal, pero a part tengo unas cuantas complicaciones en el fanfic para los capítulos siguientes xk no m termina de cuadrar la línea temporal, asi k antes d cortar en mitad d la acción, lo pongo aquí k es justo antes d k empiece.**

**Asi k declaro un ****parón**** de… unas ****2 semanas****. Si la cosa sigue mal k sean tres, pero ustedes no preocuparse. No penséis k voy a dejar esto colgado. Los 3 cap siguientes a este están escritos, pero si sigo editando me pilla el toro. A demás también estoy haciendo un doujin (mi primero!! Uo uo!!!) de bal/fran, y eso quieras k no m roba tiempo también. Pienso hacer un fanfic de él tambn, pero todo a su tiempo porque estoy al borde del colapso.**

**Nada mas x ahora. Cualquier palabra d animo/amenaza será bien acogida. Al menos e actualizado fielmente mis DOS fanfic hasta ahora, no? No esta nada mal XD. En fin gente, cuidaos mucho. Nos vemos en dos ****semanas****. A cuidarse!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ola a todos!!! Aki estamos otra vez! ^^ siento no haber subido ayer, esk tuve 1 dia completo XD**

**CAPÍTULO XVII:**

_-"Si perdemos a Larsa, perdemos el Imperio. Protégele… no le confiaría su custodia a ningún otro"._

_-"Le mantendré a salvo – suspiró profundamente, dominando aquella abrumadora impotencia -. Te lo prometo. Por el Imperio y por Dalmasca"._

_-"Tus palabras… me alivian, hermano – una tos ahogada, débil -. Siento… dejarte"_

.

.

.

-Señor, ¿qué quiere que haga entonces?

El eco de aquella voz le devolvió a la realidad, rescatándole de aquella incertidumbre y ese pesar que últimamente le acechaban más a menudo de lo que habría deseado. Parecía que había sido ayer. El recuerdo de Noah seguía tan firmemente aferrado a su memoria, tan candente, que ahora casi podía sentir aquellos pálidos ojos azules mirándole con el más profundo arrepentimiento. Jamás habría imaginado que moriría en sus brazos, después de todo lo que les había distanciado, de todo lo que les había enfrentado. El destino a veces tenía un sentido del humor enfermizo. Reunirles sólo para volver a separarles así…

Basch parpadeó, y sus ojos volvieron a mirar el horizonte que se encontraba ante él y no el agotado rostro de su hermano moribundo. Greiv esperaba una respuesta de él. Estaba pilotando su pequeña nave y necesitaba una confirmación de su rumbo.

-¿Cómo de cerca está la tormenta?

-Diez millas, aunque probablemente sea menos – respondió girando un instante los ojos hacia él.

-Diez millas – repitió pensativo, estirándose ligeramente en su asiento en la pequeña cabina. Definitivamente, él no había nacido para viajar por las alturas. Sus pies añoraban pisar tierra firme casi con desesperación, aunque lo más parecido a ello fuera una ciudad flotante -. ¿Llegaríamos a Brujerba antes?

-Es difícil de decir, señor, en cualquier caso necesitamos alcanzarla para repostar o entraremos en reserva con vientos de más de sesenta nudos hora en nuestra contra.

-Greiv… No me sigas llamando señor, ahora no soy tu superior – comentó con suavidad mientras echaba una hojeada por enésima vez al mapa de abordo.

-Pero, yo…

-Llámame capitán. Será más discreto para cuando pisemos tierra.

-A sus órdenes – accedió el perplejo soldado.

Otro largo silencio en la cabina. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba, ambos solían hablar lo justamente necesario. No era un silencio incómodo, pero sí tenso. Era una mala época para viajar. Con el cambio de estación, las borrascas y tormentas de nieve de Paramina ascendían desde las montañas heladas hacia el norte, justo en dirección contraria a ellos. Ya llevaban algún retraso por las turbulencias que precedían la tempestad, y había una cierta preocupación por llegar cuanto antes a Brujerba. Basch mantenía el ceño fruncido como muestra de nerviosismo. Había decidido empezar por el sur sólo porque Balthier debía haber tomado ese rumbo. Era pura intuición de que si quería alejarse del Imperio es hacia donde se habría dirigido, y al sur estaba Golmore, estaba Fran. Fue decisión suya que avanzaran en línea recta hacia allá, con una única parada planeada en Brujerba, que se estaba retrasando peligrosamente desde hacía cerca de tres horas, y llevaban más de ocho de vuelo. No había compartido con su acompañante sus planes. Habría preferido viajar sólo, pero podría decirse que pilotar naves nunca había sido su fuerte, por lo que un compañero había sido indispensable. Volar era la forma más rápida de intentar salvar la distancia entre ellos y el Strahl, aunque eran conscientes de que era una posibilidad nimia. A Greiv le gustaba pilotar, se notaba en la sonrisa que asomaba en la comisura de sus labios y la satisfacción con la que mantenía el acelerador pisado a fondo. Posiblemente aquel soldado y Balthier se hubieran llevado bien, al menos tenían una gran pasión en común.

Balthier… a Basch le dolía profundamente sólo pensar en él, en que se había marchado sin explicación alguna, sin despedirse. Se sentía inseguro, y aquello le estaba torturando, era demasiado en que pensar, demasiadas palabras sin decir, demasiados principios que se alzaban como muros entre ellos. Era una sensación bastante ajena a su carácter, no estaba en su naturaleza ser arrollado de aquella manera, por detalles tan simples. Ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo. Ninguno lo había declarado abiertamente, rehuyendo cobardemente la gran verdad responsable de sus continuas incertidumbres. Eran demasiado diferentes. Si él había llegado a aquella conclusión, era evidente que Balthier también tenía que haberlo hecho, y mucho antes que él. Lo sabía y simplemente lo había aceptado como algo inevitable. Cada vez la idea le torturaba más y más, y aquello le llenaba de temor. Una aprensión inexplicable que le robaba el aliento cada vez que se acordaba de ella. Le hacía sentir culpable, porque se preguntaba qué sería de ellos si seguían así, si no estaría todo perdido desde antes de empezar.

Apenas estuvieron una hora en el aeródromo, lo justo para repostar y poner la nave a punto. El núcleo no había llegado a enfriarse cuando ya volaban de nuevo. A pesar de su ritmo acelerado, la tormenta les sorprendió dos horas y media después. Primero fueron sólo rachas de viento, después una llovizna constante fina y helada como aguanieve, y en ese momento estaban sumidos en una ventisca preocupantemente severa. El joven piloto estaba luchando valientemente por mantener el rumbo frente a las bruscas turbulencias que sacudían la modesta nave. La radio dejó de funcionar, perdiendo onda en aquel mar de remolinos de nieve.

-Déjalo, Greiv – zanjó Basch después de una racha particularmente fuerte -. Desciende en altura y olvida el rumbo, esperaremos a que las turbulencias nos dejen salir y aterrizar. Apenas hay visibilidad y en menos de dos horas será noche cerrada.

-Pero, señ… capitán, creo que puedo conseguir…

-Nuestra seguridad es más importante en este momento que aquello que vamos siguiendo – le recordó -. De nada sirve morir en el intento. A demás… - sonrió ligeramente con un rictus de ansiedad –, no puedo esperar a pisar tierra firme.

Lentamente, la nave comenzó a bajar de latitud entre cegadoras ráfagas de nieve. Ambos hombres temían llegar a estrellarse si descendían demasiado, pero había poco que ellos pudieran hacer. Eran poco más de un copo de nieve en una ventisca, y al igual que cuando una ola te sorprende en el mar, lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejarte arrastrar hasta quedar libre. Después de los veinte minutos más angustiosos de sus vidas, su visión reapareció a menos de mil pies del suelo. Cumbres nevadas rodeaban su vuelo alzándose peligrosamente cerca de ellos, delatando que la tormenta les había arrastrado hasta el mismísimo Barranco de Paramina. Se encontraron sobrevolando el escarpado valle del Río de Plata, y en un último esfuerzo la nave tocó tierra sobre la helada capa de hielo que lo cubría en una desesperada maniobra de aterrizaje. Algún dios debió sonreírles, porque el manto de hielo de menos de dos metros de grosor no se resquebrajó a su paso, pero su suerte se terminó ahí.

Después de deslizarse sin control varios centenares de metros, la nave se estrelló contra una pared de roca, y en el estruendo de hielo y rocas quebrándose quedaron sepultados en completa oscuridad mientras un viento infernal rugía como una bestia enfurecida sobre ellos, arrastrando en aquella ventisca la nieve que les sepultaría en vida.


	18. Chapter 18

**X fin viernes!!! A 14 dias del estreno del prince of Persia, señors!!! k emoción *O*. como sea mala, muero XD**

**Segunda semana tras el paroncillo aquel ^^ gracias x leer! Bye!**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII:**

-La verdad es que temo que me odie – confesó en un susurro -. Sé… sé que me perdonará, pero no quiero que lo haga porque se resigne a ello…

-Necesitas que te crea – Balthier levantó la vista hacia la viera que le acompañaba, de pie junto a la barandilla en la que él estaba sentado. Había una expresión dulce grabada en sus ojos rojizos aunque no le estuviese mirando -, aun sabiendo que tus actos dicen lo contrario. Fue lo más razonable que pudiste hacer por él, y deberías dar gracias por haber podido irte.

-Tienes más fe en lo que hago que yo mismo – comentó con tristeza, mirando el cielo azul que se entreveía a través del manto de hojas -. Espero que tengas razón, porque yo estoy perdido.

-El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce – el pirata giró el rostro hacia ella de nuevo, observándola mientras tensaba la cuerda de su arco y la ajustaba-. ¿Cuánto más tiempo le vas a hacer esperar? – los ojos de la viera resplandecieron fugazmente cuando el hombre parpadeó descolocado ante la inesperada pregunta antes de masajearse la nuca y dejar una mano apoyada en sus cinturones mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar.

-Yo… debería haberme quedado - agachó la cabeza riendo entre dientes -. Debo parecerte un cobarde, ¿verdad?

-Deja de torturarte – ésta vez le miró con seriedad apartando la vista de la tarea una vez terminada -. Tu razón sabe que marcharte fue lo correcto, y venir lo más sensato. De lo contrario no estarías aquí. En todos los años que hemos estado juntos, no he visto un atisbo de cobardía en ninguna de tus decisiones – después de un instante, añadió -. Pero él podría esperar eternamente si tardas demasiado, y creo saber por qué dudas – declaró, sentándose y contemplando el paisaje a su lado. Balthier alzó la vista para mirarla un instante. Fran sonrió suavemente -. Sólo has de pensar qué os hará sufrir más. Si tu vacilación o tu silencio.

-Es fácil decirlo – comentó riendo entre dientes sin alegría.

-Sólo díselo – Balthier arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendido por lo directo de su comentario -. No se vive sin emociones. Sientes como cualquier otro, es algo humano. Nadie se lo dirá por ti.

La viera se asomó de nuevo al mirador, dejándole con sus pensamientos después de aquellas últimas palabras y limitándose a aquella silenciosa compañía que tanto reconfortaba a ambos. Le había echado en falta, y el pirata había vuelto a su lado lo más pronto posible, tal y como había sido su palabra. Balthier siempre cumplía aquella clase de cosas, aunque cuando había llegado, la expresión triunfante que había imaginado iluminando su rostro estaba sustituida por otra de confusión y abatimiento. Supo que era grave en cuanto le vio aparecer en el umbral de la villa, pero no había podido imaginarse hasta qué punto.

-Deben estar buscándome por media Ivalice – se revolvió el pelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Fran parpadeó distraídamente, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos -. ¿Media? No… Ivalice entera. No lo soporto. Es decir, cuando no he…

-Lo sé, Balthier, lo sé.

-Voy a volver.

-Es una trampa perfecta.

-¡Entonces soy el cebo perfecto! – Fran no replicó. Él ya conocía su forma de razonar, y contestarle no haría más que avivar las llamas que amenazaban por fundir el temple del pirata -. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me quede aquí escondido, sabiendo que…?

-Tú no eres el blanco. Es justo lo que quieren que hagas

-Pero, mientras tanto, Basch… - se detuvo en seco al ver que la expresión de la viera se congelaba un instante en tensión con la mirada perdida. Era una reacción instintiva a que algo no marchaba bien, y Balthier había aprendido a hacerle caso. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su lado, atento -… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué has notado?

-He sentido… - ladeó las orejas, intentando asegurarse -. Hay algo que ha estremecido el bosque.

¿Qué quieres decir? – la perplejidad del pirata se hizo evidente -, no me digas que puedes volver a…

-El eco de las palabras verdes no volverá a susurrar junto a mi oído – le tranquilizó con una amable sonrisa, reponiéndose -. Pero algo inquieta la floresta.

Calló un instante, intentando descifrar la lejana sensación de amenaza que agitaba aquella tranquilidad. Balthier se quedó a su lado, observando el entorno con curiosidad. La verdad era que para él todo seguía exactamente igual. Algunos pájaros cantaban ocultos en el ramaje, y no había ninguna señal que pudiera indicarle lo que para la viera era tan nítido, aun incluso de haber renunciado a pertenecer a aquel lugar. Oyeron unos pasos a su espalda, y recibieron a Jote cuando se acercó a ellos. Extrañamente, ninguna viera la acompañaba.

-Jote, ¿Qué ha sido…? – levantó grácilmente una mano, acallando la pregunta y capturando la escéptica mirada de los ojo miel que la observaban en silencio, un par de pasos detrás de Fran. Balthier pasó el peso de una pierna a otra, descansando las manos en sus cinturones. La viera seguía sin aceptar muy bien que aquel hume fuera el compañero de viajes de su hermana, aunque en el fondo agradeciese el evidente aprecio que sentía por ella. Era una garantía de que jamás la dejaría en la estacada, pero se mantenía recelosa sobre hasta qué punto aquello podía ser conveniente, especialmente porque Fran le brindaba la misma devoción y afecto que él. Lo trataba como un igual en lugar de considerarlo inferior, y Jote no estaba segura de a dónde podría llevar aquello a su hermana.

-…Hay humes cerca de Golmore, hacia el este. El bosque está inquieto, porque teme que se adentren en sus dominios, y si eso ocurre su temor se tornará furia y no serán bien recibidos aquí – los ojos rojizos seguían clavados como brasas candentes en el pirata -. Es responsabilidad tuya mantenerlos alejados – concluyó, arrancándole un parpadeo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque es a ti a quien siguen, y el bosque ha de mantenerse virgen en la iniciación de las sanadoras – Balthier dejó momentáneamente de fruncir el ceño en señal de sorpresa. Era imposible, ninguno de los imperiales sabía… -. Nada debe corromper su esencia en estos días, y si quieres respetar a aquellas que te ofrecen cobijo, mas te valdría que así fuese. Sólo he venido a recordártelo - Dicho aquello Jote miró a su hermana, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en una despedida silenciosa antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.

-¿…Se lo ha inventado, o ha sido una forma amable de decirme que estoy contaminando vuestro bosque y quiere que me marche? – susurró Balthier a su compañera con disimulo. Fran sonrió dulcemente.

-Todo cuanto ha dicho es cierto, y dado que se ha tomado la molestia de venir a decírtelo personalmente, deberías hacerle caso.

-Hume – levantaron la vista hacia la viera, que se había detenido de nuevo un poco más allá, seria -. Uno de los que os acompañaron está aquí. Vuestros dioses no parecen haberle sonreído. Deberías buscarlo también, porque hay otros que no tienen buenas intenciones para él.

Un brusco silencio siguió sus palabras, y la expresión indiferente de Balthier se hizo añicos en su rostro. Jote se fue, y Fran se acercó al pirata rápidamente al ver cómo después de que una nube de consternación endureciese su mirada diese un paso hacia la pasarela para irse. Retuvo su brazo, obligándole suavemente a permanecer donde estaba.

-Te cazarán como a una bestia si te descubren – había una ligera nota de preocupación en su voz tranquila, apenas perceptible. Sólo él pudo notarla, al igual que la involuntaria firmeza del agarre.

-No sería la primera vez que la bestia devora a los cazadores, entonces – un brillo inquebrantable iluminó los ojos castaños, extinguiendo todo su calor cuando miró a la viera -. No temas por mí. Es por ellos por quienes debes preocuparte.

-Si esperas, iré contigo. Ni siquiera sabes si es…

-Vamos, Fran, son imperiales. Lo sabes tan bien como yo – la interrumpió con rapidez, negando mientras se soltaba con cuidado -. Tengo que ir.

-Puedo…

-No va a pasarme nada – sonrió por fin, ladeando la cabeza. Era la primera sonrisa que avivaba ligeramente su mirada. Sólo llevaba un día en Eryut, pero la ausencia de aquel gesto había sido más larga que la del propio Balthier -. Quédate y ayuda a tu hermana, es por eso por lo que permaneces aquí.

Fran asintió en silencio, sin insistirle. Los designios del bosque eran un misterio aun a su avanzada edad. Ellos eran demasiado insignificantes, de existencias demasiado breves para alcanzar a comprenderlos. Lo único que podían hacer era actuar en consecuencia, y esta vez lo harían por separado. Juntos comenzaron a bajar del mirador atravesando las pasarelas colgantes. Atardecía. Una viera prudente esperaría al alba para moverse por la selva de Golmore, pero el hume al que acogían se dispuso a irse menos de una hora después. Balthier acalló a su compañera por última vez antes de marcharse, con parte de aquella energía propia de él de nuevo en su talante.

-Parece que yo también voy a tener responsabilidades que atender después de todo – comentó tendiendo el puño derecho.

-Sé prudente – pidió Fran antes de golpearlo con el suyo. Sólo Mjrn estaba con ella para observar con curiosidad aquel gesto tan superfluo que ocultaba el vínculo de confianza ciega del uno en el otro. El pirata se giró hacia ella.

-Dile a tu hermana que agradezco su hospitalidad.

-Así lo haré - la joven viera sonrió -. Yo te agradezco que trajeses aquí a Fran.

-No fue una decisión fácil, créeme - bromeó antes de ponerse serio, mirando a la aludida, quien ladeó la cabeza suavemente. Mjrn entendió que debía dejarles solos, y se despidió de él antes de regresar al interior de la villa.

.

.

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda y después nos iremos.

-Olvídate de eso – inclinó la cabeza -… ¿Crees que es él?

-¿Quién podría ser si no?

-Jote no mentiría.

-Es por eso por lo que me doy prisa – zanjó, echándose el fusil al hombro -. No dudo de su palabra. Es un tanto intransigente, pero tiene sus razones.

-Ten cuidado, Balthier.

-Dalo por hecho – le giñó un ojo, volviéndose -. Tened suerte vosotras. Voy a salir a comer algo.


	19. Chapter 19

**A SIETE DIAS DEL ESTRENO! OH MY GOD! XD (en una nube) **

**Mirad k tempranito e subido hoy! X la mañana, k lujazo :D sk despues se me va la pelota y entre una cosa y otra pues llega el sábado y sigo sin actualizar.**

**En fin, me dejo de rollos XD**

**CAPÍTULO XIX:**

Había muchas cosas en la Selva de Golmore que a Balthier no le gustaban. Era oscura, espesa, profunda y asfixiante. El pestilente olor de los molbol lo impregnaba todo, nunca corría aunque fuese una miserable brisa que agitase las hojas de los centenarios árboles y ningún rayo de sol era capaz de atravesar la salvaje fronda para indicar si era de día o de noche. Los árboles y plantas parecían susurrar sonidos inaudibles alertándole constantemente, inmerso en aquel silencio sepulcral que ni siquiera los animalillos perturbaban. Era un ambiente claustrofóbico. Los interminables caminos y pasarelas que la atravesaban estaban iluminados por pequeños farolillos y flores levemente fosforescentes, y la única diferencia entre la vigilia y el día fue el intermitente parpadeo de las luciérnagas que en la noche convertían aquel lugar encantado en algo más bello y entrañable. Allí nunca se veía el cielo. Eran centenares de metros los que separaban las copas de los árboles del metro ochenta y cinco del pirata y aquella inmensidad luminosa, abierta y límpida que tanto añoraba.

Una ráfaga de aire frío le revolvió el pelo e hizo titilar sus espirales de metal. Buena señal. Ya tenía que faltar menos. Pronto estaría cerca de los límites de Golmore, prácticamente en Paramina. Balthier cerró los ojos un instante, inspirando profundamente el intenso olor a savia y polen. En realidad no sabía en qué dirección exacta dirigirse. Tenía el rumbo, sí, pero nada más. Las palabras de Jote fueron demasiado enigmáticas y vagas como para servirle de guía. _"Y a pesar de eso, te faltó tiempo para dejarlo todo y marcharte"_ se recordó _"No necesitaste nada más, pirata estúpido"_. Sonrió con tristeza, preguntándose qué esperaba encontrar. El motivo de aquella secreta expectación. Debería saber de sobra que era Basch quien estaba allí. Estaba preocupado, y no era sólo porque no estuviese bien o por su propia seguridad. Era plenamente consciente de la situación. Desde nada más irse tenía una idea aproximada, pero ya en Golmore y al hablarlo largamente con Fran, es cuando se dio cuenta de lo preocupante que podía ser todo aquello, y lo grave de que Basch no estuviese informado al respecto. Sabía que no tenía que haber vuelto a Arcadis. Cada vez que lo hacía algún aspecto turbio o desagradable de su vida acababa por desenterrarse para hacerle la puñeta. Mentiría si no se reconociese a sí mismo que una parte de él se habría muerto si no lo hubiera hecho, porque gracias a eso encontró a Basch… y también por eso lo había abandonado.

"_**Otra**_ _vez_" apuntó aquella incisiva voz que se empeñaba en no dejarle descansar. _"Es normal que pienses que lo primero que haga cuando te vuelva a ver es dudar de ti. Visto lo visto, puede esperarse cualquier cosa a estas alturas. Le acabarás volviendo loco"_. Estaba indeciso. Desde que le había vuelto a ver en aquellos escasos y memorables días que habían estado juntos, lo había estado pensando, y era torturadoramente incansable cuando su mente insistía en dar vueltas una y otra vez al mismo pensamiento. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_. Se detuvo en seco junto a un inmenso árbol, sin hacer nada en especial. Sólo estar allí, de pie en medio de aquella selva oscura y acechante a la que en ese momento era indiferente. Era una pregunta muy sencilla, pero nunca se la había planteado. No desde hacía un año. Ni siquiera había querido formularla. No desde… _"¿Estoy… asustado?"._ Se escandalizó, abriendo enormemente los ojos antes de retomar el paso vivo con el que caminaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y profunda indignación al darse cuenta de que justamente era eso lo que sentía. Él era el inseguro. Él era el que había puesto reparos desde el principio, el que estuvo semanas espiando inconscientemente al otro sin reconocérselo. El que sólo cuando no tuvo a Basch a su lado se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él, de que era una tortura no verlo ni sentirle cerca. Él había sido quien sólo después de que el guerrero dijese en voz alta que le había echado de menos había sido capaz de admitir lo mismo. Apretó los dientes. Sabía por qué era. En el fondo, y muy en contra de su orgullo, aún se sentía aturdido al pensar que sus… preferencias hubiesen cambiado tanto. Se turbó recordando todo el afecto y el cariño que Basch le ofrecía. Sin ningún reparo. Desde el principio. El capitán parecía haberlo aceptado plenamente como algo innegable. A diferencia de él, había llegado a un pacto con sus demonios, y estaba tranquilo. Balthier se sentía mal. Jamás había tenido una relación así con nadie. No la cambiaría por nada. Podía ser… raro, es cierto, pero era así. No podía evitarlo. No quería estar con nadie más, no sería lo mismo con ninguna otra persona. Era sólo él. _"Por todos los infiernos, Balthier, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? Eres idiota. Sólo tienes que decirle que…"._

De repente se puso rojo. Rojísimo. Se llevó una mano al rostro como reflejo para ocultar lo evidente a pesar de estar solo. Se limitó a seguir caminando con aquel ritmo frenético que le daba un toque cómico, como si estuviera correteando por el bosque en un intento de dejar atrás sus pensamientos. Era un chiste andante y lo sabía. Curiosamente, consiguió dar esquinazo a aquellas ideas, aunque el color escarlata de sus mejillas le persiguió toda la tarde hasta convertirse en un leve tono carmín cuando al final de la jornada prácticamente se derrumbó en el saco, agotado.

.

.

Tenía frío. Sólo sus orejas asomaban debajo de la gruesa colcha con la que se había tapado, pero las sentía heladas. Una brisa invernal se estaba colando por los diminutos poros de su saco y los bordes de su manta, robándole vilmente el calor y el sueño. Cómo odiaba aquel tipo de despertar. Balthier parpadeó sumido en aquella oscuridad, escuchando el trinar de algún pájaro valiente que había salido de los zarzales a recibir los tímidos primeros haces de luz que traía la mañana. Apartó un poco la manta, mirando sin ver el pequeño campamento que había montado a los pies de una altísima pared de roca para intentar resguardarse del inclemente viento helado de Paramina. Lo había conseguido. No estaba acostumbrado a viajar sólo, y menos a pie, pero le animaba comprobar que seguía siendo igual de eficiente que en aquellos años en los que, todavía sin haber conocido a Fran, recorría Ivalice sin otro pensamiento que el de seguir a delante. Se levantó temblando y se dispuso a prepararse algo caliente antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Ya con una taza humeante entre las manos y todavía con la pesada manta sobre los hombros, se sentó en el saco y extendió ante sí el mapa para examinarlo detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Estaba a las puertas del gran barranco. Hasta ahí todo bien, no había tenido problemas atravesando Golmore lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible para su gran alivio, pero a partir de donde estaba tenía que andarse con pies de plomo. No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar los imperiales, cuántos podían ser o si Basch estaría con ellos siquiera. Tampoco sabía si podrían ser varios grupos pequeños repartidos en batidas o uno solo, pero lo seguro al cien por cien era que debían estar perfectamente equipados y armados. "Cualquiera diría que los mandan de cacería al monte" Rió con sorna, doblándolo y poniéndose en pie con un estremecimiento.

Recogió el modesto campamento y enrolló el saco para echárselo al hombro con un bufido. Poco después ya había echado a andar encogido sobre sí mismo a pesar de la cálida chaqueta de pelo blanco que llevaba por cortesía de Mjrn. Visto estaba que a las vieras de la aldea les importaba más bien poco que el hume que les había "robado" a su hermana muriese congelado "protegiendo su bosque".

"_Y después yo soy el excéntrico"_ se anotó mentalmente con ironía mientras caminaba distraídamente pegado a una cornisa que se le salvaba de un abismo de no menos de cincuenta pies. _"No es muy difícil imaginar por qué se fue. Si yo tuviera que soportar sandeces semejantes cada día hasta quién sabe cuántos años, porque-hay-que-servir-al-bosque-porque-es-nuestro-destino, seguramente me hubiera pegado un tiro antes, y eso que el suicidio es todavía más miserable que las tont…"_. Perdió pie en el hielo y se aferró firmemente a la pared antes de seguir caminando mientras maldecía. Le dolía un poco el tobillo que había doblado hasta el extremo para no caer al vacío, y no tardó mucho en resultar algo más que una punzada molesta cada vez que daba un paso y descargaba en él su peso. Lo ignoró testarudamente durante más de dos horas y sólo se detuvo a sentarse y tomar aliento cuando llegó al sendero más amplio de la repisa superior. Ni siquiera se quitó la bota. Sabía que era un esguince. Poca cosa, porque de ser serio no habría podido dar dos pasos más. Quizás el frío hubiera hecho que sintiese menos dolor del que debería, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer de aquello un drama. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas. Se quitó los guantes y frotó un poco sus manos para recuperar algo de sensibilidad mientras se concentraba. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos que una esencia verdosa surgiese del suelo como un vapor tenue y se acumulase en sus manos antes de posarlas sobre el pie herido y filtrarlo a través del calzado. Se reclinó en las piedras en las que se había sentado dándose un momento antes de probar a moverlo. Primero hacia arriba, después a los lados y por último en círculos. Se levantó y descargó todo su peso en el pie. Perfecto.

Sonrió ampliamente para sí mismo con satisfacción mientras alzaba la vista al cielo para inspirar una profunda bocanada del aire glacial. Se sorprendió de ver a algo más de una milla de distancia y a una altura especialmente baja un grupo bastante respetable de águilas Garuda eguí sobrevolando en círculos el valle del río de plata. _"¿En esta época del año?" _pensó, extrañado_. "La estación de cría no debería empezar hasta dentro de un mes por lo menos. No deberían estar tan activas todavía, y menos aún descender tanto de las cumbres"._ Lo sabía por Fran. Una de las primeras veces que fueron juntos a Paramina le advirtió de que se volvían mucho más agresivas, y se lo dijo porque prácticamente se metió dentro de uno de sus gigantescos nidos sin darse cuenta y por poco lo matan a picotazos. Evidentemente, no fue por su culpa. Por entonces él no podía adivinar que un gran matorral aparentemente inofensivo podía ocultar un ave de más de dos metros con sus respectivos polluelos. En aquel aspecto, la capacidad de observación y entendimiento de la naturaleza que poseían las vieras era tan útil como extraordinaria, y Balthier había aprendido de ellas que cuando algo no crecía o actuaba como debería, no era prudente pasarlo por alto como algo puntual. Se quedó allí sentado mirándolas con aire ausente, preguntándose qué hacían allí. No le preocupaban en absoluto, pero su presencia era demasiado singular. Aún hacía demasiado frío. Sencillamente no era normal. "_Puede que haya carroña_" razonó. "_Ha sido un invierno crudo, seguramente hay muchos animales muertos que han empezado a reaparecer con el deshielo, y la reciente ventisca tiene que haber removido la nieve…"._ De repente, un fuerte estruendo resonó en todo el valle e hizo eco en los barrancos y cumbres cercanas. Era un disparo. El círculo de Garudas gigantes se dispersó de inmediato en varias direcciones huyendo de la mortal descarga, y Balthier se puso en pie con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué ironía tan deliciosa la del cazador cazado – comentó quedamente, echándose el fusil al hombro.


	20. Chapter 20

**LLEGÓ EL DÍA! Prince of Persia powaaa! Oh, my god, es casi orgásmico XDDD. Estaré hasta la semana que viene babeando en un cubo o algo XD. Ains. Nos vemos gent! Bss! **

**CAPÍTULO XX:**

Balthier tardó menos de veinte minutos en esconder sus bolsas y descender al valle fusil en mano para reconocer la situación. No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar lo que estaba buscando, porque una tímida columna de humo grisáceo se elevaba desde la pared más al oeste del valle junto a la que habían aterrizado. Con extrema precaución, se atrincheró detrás de unas rocas cubiertas de hielo y observó al único soldado a la vista y su entorno. Estaba a unos veinte metros. Debía rondar los cincuentaicinco años y tenía el pelo bastante canoso. Fumaba sentado en una roca junto a la ridícula hoguera. Pasó a estudiar su transporte. Serían cuatro como mucho. Por lo menos la nave imperial en la que viajaban le daba la idea de que no más podían ir en ella. Desde su punto de vista le parecieron pocos, así que se aventuraba a imaginar que muchas otras naves como aquella debían haberse dispersado para buscarle, aunque en un lugar deshabitado como Paramina dudaba mucho que hubiese alguna otra. En todo caso estarían destinadas a otras regiones, y por la famosa velocidad del Strahl, no serían pocas. Una nueva ráfaga de aire helado atravesó el ambiente, y en ese momento la compuerta de la nave se abrió para dar paso a otro soldado más joven que se quitó el casco y se reunió con el primero.

-¿Ha dicho algo nuestro rubio? – preguntó el mayor con sorna. Su voz era muy gangosa, seguramente el hábito de fumar se había cebado bien con sus pulmones. Debían faltarle pocos años para dejar el servicio.

-No – escupió con irritación sentándose junto a su compañero con un bufido -. Es más testarudo que una mula. Como siga así lo dejaré sin espalda.

-Ese desgraciado ya no tiene espalda – rió el otro. Balthier apretó los dientes al escucharle. Evidentemente podría ser cualquier otra cosa, podía haber mil rubios de los que hablar con desprecio, pero su corazón se encogió en ese momento mientras se inflamaba de rabia. No podía ser. Se había ido precisamente para evitar… El hombre interrumpió con brusquedad el hilo de sus pensamientos, -. Cantará. Sabes que todos lo hacen.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. ¿Dónde está Jalim?

-Fue a ahuyentar las carroñeras esas tan monstruosas que nos están rondando. Si no lo matan volverá dentro de un rato – un silencio -. Nunca fuiste bueno en la extorsión.

-Oh, cállate. No quiero escucharlo otra vez – cortó de muy malos modos.

-Siempre que voy yo desgasto su límite hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Es así como se hace. Se los va minando hasta que no pueden más. Hay que arrancarles la voluntad despacio – se sacó la pipa de la boca y la rellenó de nuevo riendo entre dientes -. Cuando no tienen ganas de vivir no te sirven, porque ya no les importa lo que les hagas. Tú eres un animal. El otro ni siquiera aguantó un día.

-Éste es duro para soportarlo.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerme perder mi maldito tiempo y vuelve ahí dentro y consigue mis respuestas! ¡Me da igual lo que hagas! ¡Azótalo, quémalo, ahógalo, golpéalo!

-¡¿Te crees que no lo he hecho ya? ¿Y qué pasa con…?

-Ése no va a ir a ninguna parte – zanjó con burla.

-Pero… – el otro soldado seguía indeciso, y su irritado superior le miró con impaciencia.

-¿Vas a hacer que vaya yo? Si no te limitases a masacrar a los reos, podríamos…

-No me estoy limitando al castigo físico, Crow.

-¡Idiota! – exclamó el canoso con furia -. ¡Te responsabilizaré si se muere deshidratado! ¡Si no está suplicando a mis pies antes de esta noche te haré cavar tu propia fosa antes de arrojarte dentro! ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, señor!

-¡Me da igual quién sea! Prepara el hierro candente otra vez, no pienso pasar una sola noche más en este sitio si puedo evitarlo. Conseguiré que hable incluso si tengo que calcinarle de pies a cabeza.

-¡PERO SERÁS BASTARDO!

Los dos imperiales se volvieron sobresaltados hacia el roquedo que había a su espalda, pero sólo uno de ellos llegó a ver a quien había gritado. El hombre canoso se derrumbó de espaldas cuando un estruendo le reventó la frente de un tiro en un círculo perfecto que atravesó limpiamente su cráneo. Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo, y la sangre oscura y espesa comenzó a manar profusamente en torno a su cabeza. El soldado joven se levantó echando mano a su cintura, tanteando en vano por su arma. Salpicado de sangre y cerebro, encaró con pavor al hombre fuera de sí que respiraba entrecortadamente aún apoyado en una de las heladas rocas. Estaba mirando el cuerpo de su compañero todavía sosteniendo en alto el humeante fusil que había puesto fin a su vida en un impulso salvaje. De repente, sin mover la cabeza, su mirada se clavó en él sin que la expresión indomable cambiase en lo más mínimo, al igual que la absoluta falta de humanidad de sus ojos.

-¡P-piedad! ¡Estoy desarmado!

Otro disparo. El hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo con uno de los tobillos reducido a un amasijo de astillas. Un grito de dolor desgarró el aire del glaciar. Lloriqueando patéticamente, se sujetaba la pierna intentando contener la sangre que brotaba de la herida abierta. Oyó la escarcha helada crujir y levantó la vista para encontrar que el extraño estaba ahora ante él, mirándole de aquella forma tan perturbadora que prometía una total carencia de compasión hacia su estado a pesar de aparentar mucha más calma ahora. Ladeó la cabeza con parsimonia y se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio unos segundos más hasta que de repente aplastó con su bota de montaña el pie roto y las manos que lo sujetaban. En respuesta recibió una nueva ráfaga de gritos acompañados de vanos insultos hacia su persona que sólo consiguieron que descargase aún más peso sobre él.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que he terminado con tu compañero demasiado rápido – comentó lentamente, impasible a su sufrimiento mientras hurgaba en la herida sanguinolenta -. Ha ayudado a calmar mi furia, pero creo que tú vas a serme más útil vivo.

-¡Maldito bastardo traidor, para! ¡No diré nada!

Sus alaridos sometieron a un estado latente la rabia explosiva que le había arrastrado a matar a aquél malnacido viejo y canoso. Balthier no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un arrebato semejante, tan visceral, pero si no se dominaba acabaría por reducirse él mismo a uno de los animales con los que estaba tratando, y faltaba muy poco para que así fuese. Parecía que se iba a limitar a contemplar indefinidamente cómo se retorcía a sus pies inmerso en aquel intenso debate moral hasta que le escuchó llamarle traidor.

-Sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta hundió aún más el pie en la carne -. ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo!

-¡S-..sí, lo sé! – exclamó con una voz estrangulada -. ¡Ahora suéltame!

-Yo doy las órdenes aquí.

-¡Bastardo! – repitió. Balthier ignoró el insulto.

-¡¿A quién habéis estado torturando, eh?

-¡No diré nad…! – no llegó a terminar la frase. Una segunda descarga redujo al mismo lamentable estado su otra pierna. Balthier lo dejó arquearse de dolor en el suelo sin ningún miramiento antes de obligarle de nuevo a mirarle.

-Dime dónde – el hombre le ignoró, delirando amargamente en el suelo. Apuntó de nuevo.

-¡A-allí! ¡La nave! – balbuceó.

No se entretuvo más. Dejó de ejercer presión cuando notó que la visión del soldado se emborronaba a medio camino de la inconsciencia. Aquel desgraciado no le serviría desmayado, y aún tenía bastantes cosas que quería obtener de él. Avanzó velozmente hacia la entrada de la nave, pero apenas había puesto un pie en la pasarela, se detuvo en seco. Una marca negruzca seguía un surco en la nieve desde ella, como si hubiesen arrastrado un fardo pesado. El rastro se perdía más allá de la vista tras unos raquíticos matorrales que crecían en aquella zona. Era sangre seca. Había estado tan ofuscado que no lo había visto. Ahora la contemplaba casi sin asimilar lo que significaba. De repente, su respiración y su pulso se habían detenido. Todo había dejado de moverse, y durante unos segundos el mundo dejó de girar para él. La sangre bombeaba con fuerza en sus oídos, y el frío no hacía mella en su quemada piel. Balthier no lo pensó dos veces por el simple motivo de que en ese momento era total y absolutamente incapaz de razonar con nada ni nadie. Temiéndose lo peor, salió a la carrera siguiendo la funesta senda.


	21. Chapter 21

**Siempre supe que iba a pasar. Jamás he escrito nada donde no haya muerto gente, y los de esta historia aún no han terminado. No estoy muy segura de hasta qué grado es razonable que Balthier monte en cólera, así que agradeceré cualquier comentario =)**

**CAPÍTULO XXI:**

Siguió el rastro de sangre a toda prisa, dominando la garra de ansiedad que comprimía su pecho y amenazaba con detener el latido de su corazón y matarle de angustia. Era mucha, oscura y densa, demasiada para que cualquier persona pudiera sobrevivir a su pérdida. En apenas unos segundos rodeó la nave, como en una secuencia a cámara lenta, y una vez estuvo allí se detuvo en seco. Inspiró aire muy profundamente para contener una arcada que le hizo doblarse y apoyar las manos en sus temblorosas rodillas.

Miró al soldado que yacía en el suelo. Rondaba los treinta años. Lo habían matado a golpes. Estaba sucio, maltratado y apaleado. Echo un ovillo entre los restos de sangre seca que lo salpicaban todo. De su cráneo abierto aún asomaba parte de la gelatinosa masa cerebral, ya ennegrecida. Había una saña y una crueldad sin límites en la dantesca escena. Balthier casi podía sentir los gritos de dolor vibrando aún en las frías paredes de piedra a donde le habían traído a rastras. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras la bilis ascendía desde su estómago. No lo habían enterrado, ni siquiera lo habían cubierto con una tela. Lo habían dejado allí desangrándose, a merced de las alimañas hambrientas de carne putrefacta. Una furia salvaje explotó inundando con una llama helada su pecho. Era tan atroz, tan endemoniadamente incontrolable que gritó de pura frustración hincándose de rodillas en la tierra y golpeando el suelo una y otra vez hasta que aquel sentimiento de rabia fue sustituido por un dolor punzante en los nudillos. Estaba sangrando. Colérico, se levantó sin atender al líquido caliente que goteaba de sus puños apretados dejando un rastro rojizo sobre la embarrada nieve. Volvió sobre sus pasos y encontró al soldado de antes arrastrándose miserablemente hacia la nave abandonando su compañero muerto atrás. Caminó hacia él con paso firme, deprisa, y de una fuerte patada en las costillas lo dejó tirado sobre la nieve boqueando sin aliento. El hombre palideció al ver la imagen del ensangrentado pirata apuntándole con una expresión de total ferocidad, manteniendo firmemente el pie presionando la boca de su estómago e impidiéndole respirar.

-¡Y-yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Y una mierda que no! ¡Habéis matado a un hombre!

-¡Yo no he sido! ¡No sabía nada!

-¡Mientes como un cobarde desesperado! ¿Crees que soy idiota, eh? ¿Te crees que soy un palurdo estúpido como tú? ¡Llevas la palabra sádico escrita en la frente, bastardo! ¡¿Quién os ha ordenado hacer esto?

-¡AHHH! – el hombre gritó de dolor cuando aplastó de nuevo el pie herido y las astillas del hueso roto comenzaron a asomar cortando su piel desgarrada -. ¡Dios, no! ¡Para!

-¡Respóndeme y pararé!

-¡E-el Consejo Imperial lo ha ordenado! ¡No sé nada más!

-¡Mientes! – un nuevo alarido -. ¡Dime el motivo real, no la sucia orden con la que justificáis vuestros actos!

-¡Quieren destronar a Larsa antes de que asuma todos los poderes de estado! – gimió -. ¡Nosotros sólo hacemos lo que nos han mandado!

-¿Y qué es exactamente?

-¡A-ahg…!

-¡Explícate! – ordenó -. ¡HAZLO O HARÉ QUE ESTO TE PAREZCA UNA CARICIA SI NO ME LO DICES!

-¡Qu-uieren justificarlo con un complot de su propio servicio personal o algo así! ¡Por eso nos han ordenado seguir a Gabranth!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Cedió documentos de estado! – gimió en un estado casi delirante -. ¡G-Gabranth tiene acceso antes que nadie a información confidencial con la autoridad de Lord Larsa! ¡Quieren usarlo como una permisión de que el monarca conceda información vital del estado a criminales o guerrilleros, desencadenando una revuelta que pudiera propiciar que abdicase!

-¿Qué clase de información es esa? – preguntó. No hacía falta decir que no le creía. A él no le importaba en absoluto la clase de asuntos turbios que Gabranth hubiera estado manejando cuando estaba al servicio de los Solidor, pero ahora era de Basch de quien estaban hablando. Simplemente era imposible de que lo hubiese tolerado. No con su conocimiento. Hundió el pie en la coraza, y el rostro del soldado se contrajo cuando la compresión en sus costillas amenazaba con romperle la caja torácica -. ¡Venga, que no tengo todo el día! – de repente, se detuvo al comprender cómo encajaba él allí. Dios, qué gran idiota era. Pero qué estúpido.

-Me habéis utilizado de excusa… Yo sólo soy la carnada – le empezó a hervir la sangre. Daba igual cuántas leguas de distancia interpusiese entre el Imperio y él. Primero renegado, después pirata y ahora traidor. El único consuelo era, si es que así podía llamarse, que por una vez él no era el objetivo. No, esta vez era peor. Era peor porque querían a otra persona y se estaba temiendo quién era. Alguien cercano. Alguien querido por él, y era por su culpa que así fuese -. ¿Dónde está? – bramó -. ¿Dónde está Gabranth?

-¡E-está allí! ¡Allí en la nave! ¡En la bodega! ¡Pero, por favor, no sigas! – Balthier se agachó y le agarró del cuello de la ropa, levantándole con asombrosa facilidad medio cuerpo del suelo. Clavó los ojos en él con la severidad de una amenaza velada.

- Yo puedo ser muy… persuasivo. No me deis motivos para hacerme enfadar o los que todavía conserváis vuestra miserable vida desearéis haber muerto. Tómatelo como un consejo amistoso.

No iba a perder más tiempo con él. De momento tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber y no se iba a ir a ninguna parte si le dejaba allí. Se marchó de nuevo, recorriendo la pequeña nave hasta la zona posterior. Empujó la escotilla abriéndola de golpe haciendo rechinar los goznes. Era una puerta pequeña, había que agacharse bastante para entrar y no le extrañó lo más mínimo que la altura del interior fuera exactamente la misma dado que el cubículo estaba en la cola de la aeronave. Un respiradero era la única ventilación, y entre sus rejillas se colaba el miserable reflejo de la difusa luz del exterior. Prácticamente estaba en tinieblas, o así parecía a simple vista al venir de fuera. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron unos segundos después, fue cuando lo descubrió.

Estaba tirado en el piso, cubierto de barro y mugre. Unos pesados grilletes en manos y pies le obligaban a quedarse allí sin poder moverse. A las cicatrices de su espalda desnuda se habían sumado otras nuevas aún sangrantes, profundas. Y quemaduras. Muchas y muy pequeñas a lo largo de cada vértebra de su columna. Lo que quedaba de su ropa estaba mojada por agua helada, pegada a su piel, calando ese frío mortal a su cuerpo tembloroso. Cuando le tomó precipitadamente en brazos y le giró el rostro se sintió morir. Tenía la cara hinchada a golpes. Uno de sus ojos estaba muy inflamado, con un tono violáceo que evidenciaba un derrame importante que prácticamente le obligaba a tenerlo cerrado. La nariz también parecía rota a juzgar por los restos de sangre que todavía conservaba. Casi no podía reconocerle. Descubrió unos ríos resecos atravesando su rostro sucio y ensangrentado, y su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de lo que eran. Había estado llorando. Mucho y amargamente. Lo habían destrozado tanto que no había podido contener las lágrimas en la soledad de su celda. El dolor tenía que haber sido verdaderamente inhumano para debilitar así una voluntad tan férrea como la suya. Sus dedos se crisparon en sus hombros y todo él temblaba ardiendo de ira mientras apretaba los dientes intentando contenerse. Balthier estaba a punto de volverse loco de rabia. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? ¿Cómo demonios habían osado ponerle la mano encima siquiera? La furia empezaba a dominarlo de nuevo como un ácido corrosivo, susurrando a su oído palabras de crueldad desmesurada para los desventurados soldados que aún tenían la desgracia de seguir con vida. Estuvo a punto de perder verdaderamente el juicio y salir fuera fusil en mano para tomar la vida que hacía apenas unos minutos había perdonado, pero de repente, el extenuado hombre rubio que sostenía en brazos tosió con esfuerzo, entreabriendo el único ojo con el que podía ver para intentar ubicarse. Balthier le dio unos suaves cachetes en las mejillas para ayudarle a espabilarse, llamándole.

-Eh… – murmuró -. Eh, Basch, vamos…

-¿Bal… thier? – farfulló.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…Sí, soy yo – respondió en seguida, fundiéndose en un abrazo sin importarle lo más mínimo lo frío y sucio que estaba todo aquello. Basch apenas era capaz de razonar. Ni siquiera podía preguntarse qué hacía el pirata allí o cómo le había encontrado. No se acordó de nada. Tan sólo se quedó inmóvil, sin energía, inspirando profundamente el tenue olor del castaño, agradeciendo el calor de su piel. Contuvo un gemido ante la fuerza con la que presionó su maltratado cuerpo, y Balthier se separó de inmediato con preocupación.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí y curarte esto – murmuró consternado, examinando sus cadenas.

-Balthier, tienes que irte. Los soldados… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde est…?

-¡¿PERO QUÉ INFIERNO HA PASADO POR AQUÍ?

Ambos se callaron de golpe, escuchando las voces y gritos del exterior. Balthier chasqueó la lengua. Al parecer el tal Jalim había vuelto de ahuyentar carroñeras. Tomó su fusil.

-Espérame un momento, ¿quieres?

-Balthier, no… no vayas – fue como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. O eso, o su cólera homicida era increíblemente palpable, y la cosa no era para menos. Fue inútil intentar retenerle. Estaba demasiado agotado. Le dolía absolutamente todo.

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que todo irá bien.

Besó su frente con cuidado, acariciándole el pelo revuelto antes de levantarse con determinación, decidido a acabar con todo aquello. La bestia dentro de él lo estaba deseando desde hacía un buen rato, supeditada a la escasa voluntad de ser clemente. Humanidad que, evidentemente, acababa de mandar al cuerno. Basch no volvió a pedírselo. Sólo inclinó la cabeza cuando le dio la espalda, ocultando la sombra que cruzó por su rostro al oírle nombrar la palabra "promesa".

**Je… un poco violento este cap, aunque llevo una racha que no paro de repartir ostias a mansalva 0.0 . y pobre Basch, echo polvo… ains.**

**Weno! Todo mejorara! ^^ animarse y decirm algo! Que es la primera vz n mi corta vida que describo torturas y/o torturados y no tengo sentido de la medida! XD (m abre pasao 1 pelin? Sk nose… yo veo a Basch aguantando lo que sea, tampoco es que sea el hombre de hierro, pero está preparado para eso, no? Nose, estoy dudosa o.o**

**Cuidaos mucho! Hasta la semana que viene! Gracias x las reviews! BYE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Uaaaaaf! Subida supertarde! Sorry piltrafillas! Asta la semana próxima! (si los trabajos m lo permitn)**

**CAPÍTULO XXII:**

No le vieron salir. El recién llegado estaba ayudando al soldado al que acababa de lisiar de por vida y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se les venía encima. El herido gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para que su compañero armado hiciera algo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Balthier no vaciló. De hecho actuó con muchísima más frialdad de la que se había esperado en un primer momento. Su corazón ardía cuando apretó el gatillo dos veces para acabar limpiamente con aquellas almas, pero sus ojos no eran reflejo de aquel infierno interior que le abrasaba. Pocos hombres habían visto una mirada tan fría, tan indiferente.

-Te dije que no me dieses motivos – comentó quedamente con la mirada oscurecida.

Respiró hondo, serenándose antes de darles la espalda sin más y volver a entrar en la nave. Cuando llegó de nuevo junto a Basch todo vestigio aparente de su castigo se había desvanecido de su talante, incluida la amenaza velada de su mirada. Aun así, hubo algo en él que el guerrero sí pudo notar al verle entrar, algo que le resultó evidente aunque apenas tuviese conciencia de otra cosa que su propio dolor físico y agotamiento.

-¿Qu…? – empezó a preguntar débilmente.

-Están muertos – cortó con voz cavernosa agachándose a su lado y sacando algo pequeño de una de sus riñoneras.

-…Los has matado – no le respondió, eludiendo sus ojos azules mientras trabajaba en los cepos. Cuando la ganzúa hizo su trabajo en sus hábiles manos levantó la vista, desafiante.

-A todos, sí, no he perdonado a ninguno.

-Eres cruel – musitó con un quejido cuando Balthier le llevó hasta la pared y le recostó en ella para darle de beber agua de su cantimplora. Parte de su rabia se agitó ante el comentario.

-¿Cruel? – su voz sonó envenenada -. ¿Cómo puedes llamarme cruel? ¿Es que no te estás viendo? ¿Quién es el cruel aquí? Deberían haberme agradecido que no los dejase desangrándose moribundos a la intemperie, eso sería ser cruel.

-Eso sería… sadismo.

-¿Y qué si es así? – estalló -. ¿Por qué iba a sentir compasión por ellos? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarles la vida? Merecían morir por lo que te han hecho.

-Sólo hacían lo que se les había ordenado. No eres quién para juzgarles.

-¡Soy el que ha decidido que su puta vida es el precio por casi matarte a golpes! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡No pienso discutir más de esto contigo! ¿Está claro? Así que cállate y déjame a mí con mis muertos, que sabré cuidarme bien de ellos.

Basch no dijo nada, sólo siguió recostado pesadamente en la pared con los ojos cerrados y la respiración forzada. No tenía energía para hacerle frente, no cuando era tan evidente que no iba a ser razonable. Que le viera así había sido demasiado. Le miró de nuevo cuando escuchó el tintineo de varios frascos de cristal. Balthier había sacado algunas ampollas de éteres y pociones para tratar de darle unos primeros auxilios que le permitiesen por lo menos no gritar de dolor al incorporarle. Estaban en silencio, apenas se oía el constante viento helado que soplaba fuera y el tenue susurro de sus respiraciones. Nunca le había visto tan serio, realmente se tenía que haber puesto fuera de sí para tener aquella expresión grave. Basch no necesitaba imaginarse lo que pasaba por su mente. Es difícil responder de las vidas de aquellos que exterminas no por deber o supervivencia, sino simple y llanamente por la necesidad de un acto vengativo hacia el origen de nuestra frustración o nuestra furia. Basch sabía que aquella serenidad templada era sólo la calma que sigue a la tempestad, cuando no queda ninguna brasa que no haya sido consumida hasta la ceniza.

-…Perdona por haberte gritado – los ojos azules se volvieron hacia él -. Es que, no he podido…

-No importa, Balthier – el pirata agachó la vista no muy convencido, apretando los dientes.

-Ahora voy a suministrarte un sedante. Te hará dormir tranquilo un puñado de horas, te vendrá bien.

-No…

-Ya está hecho – le mostró uno de los viales -. Te lo di con el éter, estás así de débil porque te han drenado energía. Reforzará el efecto y te hará descansar mejor. Lo necesitas.

-Bal…

No pudo llegar a reprocharle que le manipulase así. En cuestión de segundos sus párpados se volvieron pesados y se le nublaron las ideas. El agotamiento de su cuerpo comenzó a arrastrarle hacia una somnolencia irresistible. Se agitó en un intento de sobreponerse. No quería dormirse. No quería caer de nuevo en aquella inconsciencia intranquila que le sumía en un sueño pesado e ingrato, lleno de temor por lo que pudiera depararle al despertar. Algo le recordó que aquella vez era diferente, no estaba solo en la maltrecha celda. No había ninguna promesa de sufrimiento, ninguna amenaza. Somnoliento, sintió que algo rozaba la piel desnuda de sus hombros, y después un calor agradable comenzó a adormecerlo entre dulces palabras. Basch cayó inconsciente al cabo de unos minutos, rendido a la debilidad de su dolorido cuerpo mecido en los brazos de un Balthier derrotado por una culpa abrumadora.

Despertó despacio, tardando unos minutos en comprender que era el silbido del viento helado de Paramina lo que le había robado el sueño. Apenas era un eco lejano, pero había sido suficiente para recordarle aquella sensación de intranquilidad que se había aferrado a él como una garra desde hacía días. Estaba muy tapado, muy caliente bajo las capas de mantas que cubrían la modesta cama de paja donde yacía. Se sentía atontado. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que los restos del sedante que Balthier le había administrado no debían haber acabado de ser eliminados de su organismo. Al pensar en él tanteó vagamente a su alrededor esperando encontrar aquel cuerpo cálido cerca para acogerle, pero no estaba allí. Se sentó trabajosamente tratando de sobreponerse al aturdimiento y poder ubicarse. No había mucho que ver. La única habitación de lo que parecía ser un puesto de montaña no contaba con mobiliario a excepción de un diminuto armario y una mesa con tres sillas carcomidas, todo alumbrado con las alegres llamas que ardían en el hogar. Sólo cuando vio el cesto de leños junto a la chimenea entendió cómo era posible tal cosa con la tormenta que rugía fuera. Qué hacía allí… No acababa de entender dónde estaba aquel refugio de piedra ni por qué estaba solo. Tampoco contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando vio un puñado de sacos y alforjas a los pies del lecho. Algunos eran suyos, y los demás los reconocería en cualquier parte. Por primera vez en días se sentía seguro, descansado y a salvo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que su ropa y toda la inmundicia y sangre de su cuerpo habían desaparecido. En su lugar, unos pantalones de lino y una camisa abierta blanca con un grueso jersey encima le cubrían bajo las mantas. Ropa limpia. Excepto por la prenda de manga larga, el resto era la suya, la que Balthier y Fran le compraron en Rabanasta después de escapar de Nalbina. Comprobó entonces perplejo que había sido curado en gran parte. Se palpó la espalda en busca de las llagas de unas quemaduras y latigazos que ya no estaban allí, y tampoco su cara estaba hinchada. Su ojo izquierdo estaba bien de nuevo y no parecía haber perdido visibilidad. Puede que el pirata no tuviese la misma facilidad para la magia que la viera, pero su talento era sin duda innegable. Sanar todas aquellas heridas y quemaduras, devolver la sensibilidad a sus congelados dedos, remitir el dolor… Aparentemente, el único rastro de tortura que parecía quedar en él eran las marcas de los grilletes de manos y pies que obviamente habían sido la última prioridad en comparación al resto. Balthier no parecía haber parado hasta hacer desaparecer absolutamente todo lo demás, y si aquello aún persistía era porque debía haber quedado totalmente agotado. A pesar de eso, se había asegurado de que unos buenos vendajes protegiesen la carne viva del roce de las mantas con la máxima suavidad y delicadeza posible, sin presionar.

Se levantó sobreponiéndose al momentáneo mareo y se apoyó en la pared para paso a paso acercarse al calor de la chimenea y quedarse allí, sombrío. Greiv no estaba en el refugio. En su corazón no tenía esperanzas de que estuviera a salvo. Él era el responsable, su superior directo. Era culpa suya y sólo suya. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada en absoluto salvo escuchar sus alaridos en la oscuridad. Los gritos de Basch de que no tenía nada que ver no sirvieron de nada. Todo el tormento pasado, la agonía, de nada habían servido. Había muerto por un puñado de manuscritos, sin ningún honor. Él y su esposa esperaban su segundo hijo para aquella primavera, y sería él quien tendría que decirle que su pareja no volvería a casa para verles crecer.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y una ráfaga de viento helado y nieve entró precipitadamente con el hombre que cerró tras de sí, jadeando. La capucha de su pesado abrigo de pelo blanco le impidió ver su primera expresión al encontrarle despierto, pero fue apenas un segundo. Un momento después la había echado hacia atrás haciendo que los copos adheridos a la ropa se arremolinasen un instante antes de caer al suelo de madera y derretirse. Traía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y los ojos vidriosos por la ventisca que le había hecho lagrimear. Entonces, una radiante sonrisa iluminó por completo su rostro. Balthier no halló palabras para describir el alivio de verle por fin consciente.

-¡Basch!, ¿cómo te sientes? No deberías moverte todavía, las heridas podrían…

Se detuvo en seco. La cálida alegría de su expresión desapareció en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los pozos de hielo que le estaban contemplando. La mirada de Basch le congeló en el sitio. Apoyado pesadamente en la repisa de la chimenea, el guerrero estaba allí, de pie. Sus ojos estaban sumidos en el contraluz vibrante de las llamas que ardían tras él mientras le taladraba con la mirada. Tenía una presencia severa e inquietante a pesar de su agotamiento, y la impresión le dejó clavado en la puerta sin dejarle articular palabra.

-Me has mentido.

**Uaaaf! lo que le va a caer a este hombre XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII:**

Le habían estado diciendo que había traicionado al Imperio. Que era un confabulador. Estaba cansado, abatido y humillado. Sentía que había sufrido por nada y que un oficial había pagado por sus faltas, por la confianza ciega que había brindado al hombre que estaba ahora ante él mirándole con perfecta inocencia. Había creído en él sin ninguna duda. Jamás se planteó que le estuviera mintiendo y como un idiota le había liberado y le había alojado en palacio. La incertidumbre de que había sido utilizado le superaba. Era demasiado. Por todo eso, cuando Balthier llegó al refugio, Basch sencillamente no pudo más. No pudo suportarlo.

-Te llevaste documentos de Arcadis, ¿verdad? - el tono de su voz fue extremadamente grave.

-Basch…

-Te he hecho una pregunta. Sólo contéstame – no hubo respuesta -. ¡CONTÉSTAME! – bramó.

Basch se encontró empujando a Balthier contra la pared después de atravesar inexplicablemente la habitación, dominado por la indignación de una furia candente. El impacto dejó al pirata sin aliento, e incapaz de reaccionar fue alzado casi dos palmos del suelo a pesar de ser el más alto.

-¡Mírame! –Balthier le apartó la cara, y Basch le cogió de los hombros y le estrelló otra vez contra la pared -. ¡¿Ves esta maldita cicatriz, eh? ¡¿La ves? ¡MÍRAME! – Balthier asintió brevemente, colgando del cuello de su abrigo a varios centímetros del piso -. ¡Dime que la estás viendo!

-¡La veo, maldita sea, la veo! – exclamó en un grito estrangulado, aturdido.

-¡Es un corte que Gabranth no tenía! ¡Ya sé que no soy Noah! ¡No soy Gabranth, ni Juez, ni nada! ¡No hacía falta que hicieras todo lo que has hecho para sacarme de Arcadia!

_-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? – jadeó._

_-¡La investigación de Cid! ¡Te has llevado documentos de investigación especial del ejército para hacerme salir a buscarte! ¡Has robado información confidencial!_

_-¡Yo no he robado nada!_

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, BALTHIER! – la rabia de su voz era tan intensa que el pirata no le desafió, por lo que siguió colgando de la pared mientras rápidamente el aire le llegaba con mayor dificultad. Basch estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Cada vez que intentaba hablar le empujaba más, aumentando el volumen de su voz obligándole a callarse. Acabó por aceptar estoicamente sus gritos mientras era zarandeado, sin rehuir su colérica mirada-. ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de todo esto! ¡Harto de tus tramas, engaños, ambigüedades y medias verdades! ¡Estoy harto de ser el que se traga siempre los bulos, el que tiene que dar la cara por ti! ¡No eres tú quien ha estado bajo arresto y ha sido torturado por ser tu cómplice! ¡No eres tú quien tendrá que decirle a la esposa de un oficial que su marido nunca volverá a casa! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¡¿Qué? – los hombros del capitán se hundieron cuando se detuvo jadeante a tomar aire, pero su aliento se quebró con un gemido ahogado incapaz de calmarse. Soltó a Balthier en ese momento, aunque sus puños siguieron cerrados sobre la pared sin dejarle libre en un vano intento de dominar su desazón, jadeando amargamente ocultando el rostro -. No… No puedo… dios, no puedo enfadarme contigo… maldita sea… Balthier…

El pirata contempló turbado cómo se derrumbaba ante él, soltándole y quedándose allí, angustiado. Nunca le había visto tan alterado. Tan abatido. El esfuerzo de Basch por contener su frustración fue roto cuando Balthier le abrazó con fuerza. Todavía estaba temblando con rabia cuando lo hizo, e intentó zafarse de él sin éxito. El pirata aceptó la lluvia de improperios y golpes hacia su persona sin soltarle, acallándole suavemente junto a su oído hasta que todo el peso del consumido guerrero quedó sobre él, inmóvil. Todavía le oyó lamentarse un par de veces en sus brazos, en apenas un murmullo ininteligible. Se quedó allí, sosteniéndole en silencio mientras se desahogaba y calmaba su respiración. Por una vez, el elocuente pirata del aire no tenía palabras. Estaba demasiado abrumado por lo que acababa de ver. A él no se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas. No sabía cómo consolarle y estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado. Notó que el aliento de Basch volvía a tranquilizarse, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo agitadamente contra su pecho. Le abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndole más hacia él, ofreciéndole todo su calor para reconfortarle.

-Suéltame – musitó el guerrero por fin.

-No.

-Balthier, suéltame – se apoyó en la pared intentando impulsarse sin éxito. El castaño enredó sus pies.

-No hasta que te calmes.

-Estoy calmado – se echó hacia atrás perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio. No se cayó de espaldas al suelo porque Balthier le sujetaba -. No quiero que me toques. Suéltame – aquello le dolió. El desprecio de su voz fue más hiriente que muchas de las heridas que su cuerpo había recibido, pero siguió sin ceder.

-Déjame compensártelo – pidió -. Por favor, Basch. Deja…

-Primero suéltame.

No quería razonar. Balthier aflojo lentamente el agarre a su pesar, y Basch se apartó y se recostó contra la pared, a su lado. Cerró los ojos un instante, e irremediablemente se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sin moverse.

-Bash, te juro que…

-Ya he comprobado lo que puedo creer en tus juramentos.

-Escúchame. Por favor. Por favor, sólo un minuto. Dame un minuto y…

-No, Balthier, eso ha sido todo – musitó con amargura -. Las cosas no funcionan así. Yo… no funciono así. Se acabó – hundió los hombros mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, suspirando -. Déjame solo.

-Lo siento.

-¡No lo sientes! – exclamó amargamente mirándole por fin, con rabia -. ¡No puedes sentir lo que yo siento!

-Basch, lo siento – repitió arrodillándose a su altura

-¡no quiero escucharte! ¡¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?

-¡No es justo que me grites y me zarandees como si tuvieses algún tipo de autoridad sobre mí sabiendo que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerte lo mismo y a demás no me dejes explicártelo todo! – comenzó a replicarle, frustrado.

-¡Ése es precisamente tu problema! – le interrumpió -. ¡Que eres perfectamente capaz de cualquier cosa! – Balthier se detuvo en seco y palideció, quedándose rígido mientras el guerrero le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Basch. Yo no soy así.

-¡Balthier, yo…! – pareció que iba a decir algo imperdonable, algo que verdaderamente le hiciese daño, pero al mirarle a los ojos no fue capaz. El pirata le estaba mirando con los orbes miel desencajados, todavía esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Basch apartó la mirada al cabo de unos segundos de silencio eterno, apretando los dientes y dejando la frase inconclusa -… Prefiero que te vayas antes de que empiece a decir cosas de las que pueda arrepentirme.

Balthier siguió mirándole inmóvil, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. No quería hablar con él. No soportaba mirarle a la cara, no después de lo que le había hecho pasar. Basch no tenía nada más que decir y se quedó sentado en el suelo de madera, observando con la mirada perdida las brasas del hogar. El castaño se levantó lentamente, en silencio.

-…Saldré fuera a por más leña – no le contestó -. Volveré en un rato – esperó en vano algún comentario, pero el guerrero no le miró ni hizo ningún gesto de haberle escuchado. Su mutismo era absoluto. Sintiéndose totalmente hundido, Balthier dejó la cabaña.

**Sabeis, cuando estuve planteando esta parte de la historia tuve problemas. Nunca hemos visto a Basch enfadado, pero yo lo considero indispensable para plasmar su carácter. Hacerle tal y como es en el juego no le da profundidad. Es demasiado literal. Quizás sea ese uno de los motivos por los que el FF12 no tiene tantos seguidores como sus predecesores, la falta de una buena historia personal en todos sus protagonistas es un lastre notable. Personajes que aman, odia, ríen y lloran son tridimensionales, y necesitamos esa tridimensionalidad para conectar con ellos, para sentir como ellos. Hay algo que nos transmite, que nos llega, y por eso tal o cual personaje nos encanta y es lo único que nos importa.**

**Este fanfic no puede terminarse sin que basch no-pueda-más alguna vez, porque no se puede ser siempre ejemplar. Vosotros juzgareis el resultado. **

**Rezo por no haber caído en mucho OoC (Out of Character). Saludos a todos! =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(suspiro) ains… terminando una semana infernal para empezar otra… ¡aun peor! Esto es una salvajada T.T**

**Sigo actualizando como siempre, pero hace un par de semanillas que no escribo nada "publicable", asi k si me pilla el toro tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente (xk sino tengo colapso y hay parón general de argumento, en plan hecatombe). A demás el nuevo juego del prince of Persia es un bodrio. No vale ni el CD que he usado para piratearlo ¬¬. ¡y tiene una falla! ¡y una cara horrible, ¡con lo guapo que era mi príncipe y la forma de despachar a la peña que tenia, con ese estilazo! (sí, estoy decepcionada, ¿se nota mucho?XD) diox mio dame fuerzas T.T**

**Ostras, que se me va la pelota O.0 bueno pues del capitulo… es una mezclanza esperpéntica un tanto extraña, pero la historia sigue inexorablemente y, en fin, así son las cosas.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV:**

Sabía que Basch tenía razón. Podía entenderlo. El guerrero no estaba dispuesto a soportar a una persona que le había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de hacerle creer y obtener de él lo que quisiese. Cada vez que el pirata intentaba explicarse le daba la espalda y hacía oídos sordos. No quería escucharle, y Balthier no podía reprochárselo. Al principio estaba convencido de que la situación no duraría mucho, pero pasaron tres días y eran poco más de media docena de monosílabos lo que había conseguido que el capitán hablase con él. Prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. Balthier montó en cólera varias veces, consumido por la culpa al comprobar que no quería comer nada y tampoco estaba dispuesto a escucharle. Sus frustrados gritos fueron totalmente inútiles. Nada quebró la máscara de impasibilidad del guerrero ni le hizo probar bocado. Como no comía, el pirata iba alargando indefinidamente su estancia en el refugio, nada dispuesto a exponerle a una marcha a través de las tormentas de nieve y hielo del crudo frío de Paramina estando tan debilitado. Así que estaban allí, anclados sin apenas hablarse. Balthier no lo soportaba, y empezaba a estar sinceramente alarmado sobre qué sería de ellos. Verdaderamente no sabía qué hacer.

En aquellos lúgubres pensamientos estaba sumido mientras preparaba en la chimenea una sopa en una marmita pequeña. Contemplaba las llamas con tristeza mientras se consumían ante sus ojos. Sólo quedaba suficiente leña para una noche más. Aquello no podía seguir así. No podía soportar tanta culpa. Echó un vistazo a Basch, que estaba sentado en la cama cambiándose las vendas de las muñecas. Apartó la olla y sirvió dos cuencos bien llenos pensando que al menos debería haberle dejado acabar de sanarle. Se levantó y dejó el suyo en la mesa antes de girarse hacia él y acercarse.

-Basch… tienes que comer algo – comenzó mientras observaba cómo acababa de ajustarse las gasas -. Está bien si no quieres hablarme no… me importa – consiguió decir con esfuerzo -, pero no puedes estar sin comer. Lo necesitas para recuperarte.

-No tengo hambre.

-Por favor – Basch levantó la vista, sorprendido por el ruego de su voz. Balthier seguía allí con el cuenco en la mano, mirándole con una expresión de absoluta tristeza -. Por favor, Basch, te lo estoy suplicando.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Era la primera vez en varios días que eran capaces de hacerlo sin que sus miradas les hicieran fulminarse mutuamente. Balthier no tenía buen aspecto, y no era sólo por la sonrisa que había huido de su rostro. Tampoco brillaba ninguna llama en su mirada, perdida entre los restos de un pesar angustiado. Basch no se movió, sencillamente siguió contemplándole delante de la cama. Había desengaño en el azul de sus ojos. Él también estaba triste, pero dudaba mucho que sus razones se acercasen lo más mínimo a las de Balthier. Sin darse cuenta se encontró aceptando la taza que le tendía antes de observarle mientras se daba la vuelta y se dejaba caer en una de las raquíticas sillas de la carcomida mesa. Sentado en la cama, contempló el humeante contenido de la sopa. Olía bien. De hecho tenía un aspecto bastante apetitoso. Supo que estaba siendo observado. Prepararle algo que no pudiese rechazar no era una mala estrategia para hacerle comer. Muy al estilo de Balthier. Levantó la vista. Él ya estaba bebiendo con sorbos pequeños mientras contemplaba el fuego con los hombros hundidos. Se levantó, atrayendo su atención con el movimiento. Balthier no dijo nada cuando arrastró una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-Queda poca madera – dijo por fin el guerrero rompiendo el silencio. Sus palabras hicieron un ligero eco en las paredes de piedra cuando habló.

-…Lo sé – fue la breve respuesta. Siguieron sin mirarse, cada uno ocupado en el cuenco que tenía ante sí.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos ido ya? Sabes que estoy bien. Tú mismo me curaste.

-No te llevaré a ninguna parte si no comes – el tono de Balthier fue insospechadamente firme y serio a pesar de su pose abatida mientras contemplaba el mortecino fuego.

-¿Por qué no puedes creerme cuando te digo que no tengo hambre?

-Porque creo que me estás castigando.

-¿Dejando de comer? – Balthier giró el rostro hacia él antes de suspirar y volver a mirar las brasas.

-Me quedaría más tranquilo si me dijeses que comes cuando yo no estoy, con eso sería… suficiente – murmuró -. Pero si tampoco me hablas, ni me escuchas, entenderás que no me es fácil decidir qué hacer.

Basch frunció el ceño en silencio, tendiéndole el cuenco poco después. Balthier tomó aire para replicarle que se lo tomase, pero se detuvo al comprobar que estaba vacío. Lo cogió vacilante.

-Está bueno – comentó quedamente el rubio -. No sé si quedará…

-Espera un momento – se agachó junto al fuego y le sirvió otra generosa ración antes de que pudiera arrepentirse -. Toma.

Un nuevo y largo silencio siguió al breve diálogo. Apenas iba por la mitad de la segunda taza cuando Basch dejó la cuchara, mirando el suelo.

-Tengo dudas – momentáneamente, lo único que siguió escuchándose en la habitación fue el chasquido del fuego y el soplo del viento. Tanto sus alientos como sus corazones parecían haberse detenido por completo en lo que sus oídos se llenaban con un silencio fatídico.

-… ¿De qué? – Balthier se quedó mirándole, observando el cansancio que todo su cuerpo transmitía. Su pregunta fue obligada, aunque temía la respuesta que iba a darle.

-No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo – se detuvo -. No sé qué estoy haciendo contigo – su voz sonaba ronca cuando levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos vidriosos -. Empiezo a pensar que todo ha sido un gran…

-…Error – murmuró Balthier, terminando la frase por él.

-Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

-Sí.

-También lo has pensado.

-…Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Porque cuando lo pensaba más detenidamente – una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios -, siempre me parecía que valía la pena. No estoy arrepentido.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me mentiste y te fuiste de Arcadia?

-¿Vas a escucharme?

-Cuando tú llegaste no me dejaste explicarte porqué estaba yo allí, o porqué fingía ser el juez Gabranth… fue Larsa quien te lo contó todo – comentó lentamente -. Pero aquí no hay nadie que haga eso, y yo estaba demasiado furioso contigo para querer escucharte. Mi primera reacción ha sido… más violenta de lo que jamás me habría esperado, pero yo… - tragó saliva – quiero rectificar y escucharte. Quiero que me digas todo lo que… te hizo irte. No te interrumpiré – Balthier se quedó callado un momento, cavilando sus palabras.

-¿Y confías que eso disipe tus dudas?

-Confío en que eso me devuelva la confianza en ti – el pirata dejó el cuenco en la mesa antes de volverse hacia él, despacio.

-No vas a creerme – afirmó, mirándole apesadumbrado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque en realidad no quieres – declaró amargamente, suspirando -. Has estado días ignorándome. Es más fácil pensar que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, algo como esto – aclaró señalando con la cabeza vagamente el lugar y la situación por la que se encontraban allí -. La verdad es que no quieres creerme, porque sabes que llegaré a hacerte más daño del que podrás perdonarme, y no quieres que llegue el día en que no puedas soportar mi presencia y decidas dejarme. Tú no quieres soportar esa angustia, porque te abruma no poder dominarla.

-Te estás desviando del tema – le interrumpió, levantándose y yendo a sentarse en la cama. Sabía que no debería haber dicho nada. Un error más que se añadía a una lista que últimamente no parecía hacer otra cosa que alargarse. Balthier le siguió, incapaz de callar ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba e ignorante a su estado de ánimo.

-No quieres hacerme daño – continuó, de pie ante él sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que escucharle -, pero tú en cambio te dejas herir constantemente, y nunca me dices cuándo debo parar. Nunca me dices qué quieres, o qué te gustaría. Nunca piensas en ti mismo – se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura y obligarle a mirarle a la cara, acercándose para ahondar en los vívidos ojos azules. Basch le miró con el ceño fruncido. No estaba de acuerdo, o quizás sí pero no quería admitirlo. No podía saberlo. Suspiró, resignado -… Yo no puedo arreglar eso, Basch. No puedo convencerte de algo en lo que no crees por mucho que yo quiera.

Balthier esbozó una sonrisa triste ante su silencio, acariciándole por inercia el rostro al tenerlo tan cerca. Basch se quedó mirándole desolado, preguntándose qué iba a ser de ellos mientras observaba los reflejos oro que el fuego arrancaba de los orbes miel que le devolvían la mirada. El calor de la yema de sus dedos era reconfortante a pesar de todo. Instintivamente, Balthier se acercó más a él al notar que no rechazaba el contacto. Todavía mirándose, sintió el aire caliente de los labios entreabiertos del guerrero junto a su barbilla, acariciándole suavemente el mentón. El magnetismo que el pirata podía ejercer sobre él sin quererlo era abrumador, y Basch no podía alejarse mientras aquellos ojos ahondaban en los suyos. No se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto. Sus alientos se encontraron un instante cuando Balthier ladeó el rostro para besarle. Todo parecía estar bien. La angustia se había esfumado de su rostro al tocarle, casi agradeciéndolo, y simplemente se estiró en un gesto inconsciente. Apenas rozó sus labios cuando Basch reaccionó. Se movió sólo un poco, ladeando el rostro lo justo para evitar que sucediese, sin brusquedad, pero la negativa ya estaba ahí. Se quedaron allí un momento, respirando junto al oído del otro sin saber qué decir.

-No puedo – musitó el rubio, haciéndose un lado. Balthier cerró los ojos en silencio, aceptándolo -. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

-Es culpa mía – declaró lentamente, alisando la colcha aún clavado en el sitio intentando asimilar lo que aquello quería decir -. Ha sido una tontería, no lo volveré a hacer – otro silencio -. Saldré un rato para dejarte pensar – anunció quedamente, levantándose. Se puso el abrigo y cogió los cuencos y la marmita para lavarlos con nieve. Antes de salir volvió a detenerse, mirando sin ver el cerrojo de la puerta -. Si te dijera que no robé nada en Draklor… ¿cambiaría algo? – la respuesta tardó en llegar.

-Antes habría bastado.

Basch no añadió nada más, y Balthier se mordió el labio y salió en silencio.


	25. Chapter 25

**Saludos, piltrafillas! A sólo semana y media de libertad, todo me llama a gritos para que tire la casa x la ventana! Ainssss, ese verano, que poco queda! XD**

**CAPÍTULO XXV:**

_-¡Lo único que hice fue tomar prestados algunos de los planos y manuscritos de Cid sobre la maquinaria interna del Strahl para poder arreglarla! ¡Esos malditos papeles no eran de Draklor!_

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-¡¿Es que no me escuchas, Balthier? ¡Te acabo de decir que es…!_

_-Confidencial, si, ya, qué novedad. Como si todo lo que hacía Cid no lo fuese._

_-Tienes que dármelos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Maldita sea, Balthier, tienes que devolver eso!_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Esos planos no tienen uso militar porque da la casualidad de que el único prototipo de la nave es la mía, y desde luego yo no voy a empezar una guerra con ella!_

_-¡Sigue siendo una información que un civil no puede tener!_

_-¡Me diste las propiedades de mi familia, no he hecho nada malo!_

_-¡La investigación de Cid pertenece al estado, no a una condenada herencia familiar!_

_-¡Pero eso estaba en mí casa! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿"Oh, Dios, seguro que esto es ultrasecreto y no debería tocarlo"?. _

_-¡Maldita sea, Balthier! ¡No bromees con esto! ¡Distingues esas cosas perfectamente, y mejor que yo! Yo… __No sé qué debería pensar de ti. Eres egoísta, arrogante, engreído y descarado. No puedo distinguir si eres un mentiroso que dice la verdad o un hombre sincero que miente. _

_-Bueno, al menos queda claro que de los dos Tú eres el más honesto._

_-No estoy de broma, Balthier._

_-Yo tampoco._

_-Entonces, ¿eres un mentiroso?_

_-He dicho que no estoy de broma, ¿eso no debería convertirme en un hombre sincero que miente?_

_-No extrapoles tus problemas a mí – dijo por fin, crispado -. Contigo apenas hay diferencia._

_-Pero la hay – afirmó, agarrándole del brazo._

_-¡Para ti no! ¡Eres lo uno o lo otro según te conviene! Al menos yo soy consciente de lo que quiero._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

_Hubo un silencio brusco entre ellos que les separó mientras los ojos de Basch se desencajaban un segundo antes de que una sombra los oscureciese cuando le miró por última vez antes de separarse._

_-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Balthier. Parece que fui un iluso al creer que así era._

Balthier abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente contra su pecho. Se quedó inmóvil observando el techo de la tienda mientras calmaba su respiración. Había sido su última discusión. Una de tantas. Hacían una media de dos o tres al día acompañadas de frases tajantes que evitaban cualquier conversación posible, y le desquiciaba los nervios. Era una impotencia repugnante que le corroía, insufrible. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a aquello? ¿Y por qué demonios seguían así? Se pasó las manos por el pelo. No sabía si era desconcierto o indignación lo que primaba sobre lo otro, pero por encima de ambos sentía pesar. Basch había vuelto a comer bien después de la última noche en la cabaña, caminaban a buen ritmo y cooperaban para seguir a delante de forma aplicada y eficiente… pero nada más. A Balthier no le hacía falta que le dijeran que era aquello último lo que no soportaba. Ya lo habían hablado. A gritos, pero se había dicho.

Balthier nunca planeó marcharse sin él, simplemente se llevó sus sacos porque tal y como le había dicho a Basch se iría pronto, y dado que pasaba más tiempo en el Strahl que en palacio se las había vuelto a llevar. Era una tontería que sus cosas estuvieran en el cuarto de Basch, cuando él sólo estaba allí por la noche. La habitación era demasiado solitaria e impersonal sin él, y Balthier no iba a quedarse a esperarle. Cuando estaba llegando al aeródromo le interceptan unos soldados imperiales que no respondían a las órdenes de Larsa para arrestarle sin razón aparente. Su inquietud se convirtió en sospecha al iniciarse una persecución. Su último deseo era ocasionar nuevos problemas en aquel momento, y sencillamente se fue sólo pensando en que sería el mal menor. Fue atando cabos mientras volaba a Golmore, donde Fran adivinó de qué se trataba todo aquello en verdad. Si no respondían ante el emperador, lo hacían ante el Senado, un Senado que seguramente no apreciaría con buenos ojos que al alcanzar la mayoría de edad el futuro monarca, fueran degradados de la influyente posición que habían alcanzado en ausencia de soberano.

El papel de Balthier en todo aquello no era por él mismo, claro. Era por Basch. Al ser informados antes que nadie gracias a los espías de rigor de la falta de ficheros en Draklor que custodiaba Gabranth con autoridad de Larsa, se dispusieron a utilizarlo como una acusación de que el monarca concediese información vital del estado a criminales o guerrilleros, pudiendo desencadenarse con su figurada incompetencia una revuelta que propiciase su abdicación o, por qué no, su asesinato. El complot le pilló por sorpresa, pero no le extrañó en absoluto. En Arcadia las cosas siempre habían sido así antes de la instauración de la Casa Sólidor. Aquello simplemente evidenciaba que por mucho que pasase el tiempo, los hombres no cambiaban nunca.

Sobraba decir que Basch no le creyó. Seguramente sonaba demasiado imaginativo y poco creíble dada la forma que tuvo de decírselo. Estaba tan desesperado por que le creyese que no le importó la rabia y la frustración que se gravó inseparable en sus palabras. Nunca le mintió. Nunca quiso utilizarle ni hacerle daño. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era voluntad suya, aunque mentiría si no confesase que había llegado a especular en cómo hacerle marcharse. Sí, pensaba robar ficheros de Dracklor, pero no estaban allí cuando los fue a buscar. En cambio, se llevó prototipos e investigaciones privadas de su padre, de los que sólo existía una única copia a pesar de estar registrados en el fondo de datos físicos duplicados. Uno de tantos vacíos legales. Balthier no podía saberlo, simplemente se los llevo pensando que eran documentos personales de Cid, así que al pasarse revista de los archivos después de la infiltración se denotó su falta y, evidentemente, le tomaron por el responsable. Aquello le convirtió sin saberlo en la codiciada prueba viviente de las "conspiraciones del monarca" con cómplice incluido.

Se giró en el saco sin encontrar una postura cómoda para volver a conciliar el sueño. Aún estaba demasiado sobresaltado. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando hacia donde dormía Basch. Estaba de espaldas a él, y lo único que podía ver de su rostro era la línea perfecta de su maxilar, cubierta de aquella barba rubia que adoraba. Sonrió ligeramente con tristeza al recordar la sensación de su roce contra su piel cada vez que le besaba. El aliento cálido de sus labios, aquella suavidad… Le tenía tan cerca que apenas tenía que estirar el brazo para alcanzarle. Rozó con la yema de los dedos su manta asegurándose de que realmente era así. Dormían juntos en la tienda, pero a pesar de su ridículo tamaño prácticamente sus sacos no se tocaban. El guerrero se aseguraba de dormir lo más separado posible de él, aunque más de una vez se giraba entre sueños hacia su lado haciendo desaparecer aquel abismo de medio palmo que se hundía entre ellos, y hasta que se volvía a mover Balthier se quedaba mirándole sin que nunca pudiera cansarse de contemplar la paz de rostro durmiente. Suspiró con tristeza mientras observaba cómo sus hombros subían y bajaban suavemente con cada respiración. Le sentía lejos, él le había hecho alejarse. Aun sabiendo que estaba allí por él, que había cruzado el Imperio sólo para ayudarle después de haberse ido, a pesar de haber sido el único que no se había atrevido a decir nada, porque era más fácil darlo por hecho. Porque sus labios habían seguido sellados para aquellas palabras que el guerrero parecía condenado a no oír jamás pese a no merecérselo.

"_A veces echo en falta que me digas algo… diferente"._ El pensamiento emergió entre el océano de recuerdos de su memoria. Basch se lo había dicho en el Strahl aquel día que fue a buscarle. Aquel día que no podía esperar a la noche para volver a verle. Fue muy desconcertante que el siempre templado guerrero actuase así, aunque nunca había dudado de que era mucho más sentimental de lo que su estoica apariencia hacía esperar. En ese momento pestañeó, pensativo. "¿Me lo estaba… pidiendo?"

-Tú te mereces… mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte, ¿verdad? – murmuró, entristecido.

Siguió mirándole un poco más, observando el engañoso juego de sombras que luchaban sobre su manta por hacer desaparecer la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de la cubierta de la pequeña tienda. Sabía que no se iba a dormir, y no era prudente que se quedase mirando a Basch mientras dormía. No quería hacer nada que le disgustase, ni que se despertase y le descubriese mirándole. Alargó el brazo para coger su abrigo y decidió salir un rato fuera a que le diese el aire y despejarse las ideas. Últimamente lo necesitaba constantemente.

**Nada interesante en este cap. Sólo (x fin) algunas aclaraciones de "¡¿Pero que coño ha pasado aquí?" y tal XD**

**PD: tarde o temprano tenían que llegar!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueeeeno! Tras una semana de ausencia, aki stamos otra vez! Sorry, peña, pero fue inevitable. Os compensare! XD**

**Feliz veranoooooo!**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI:**

Estuvo caminando alrededor de media hora, vagabundeando por las cercanías del campamento sin rumbo fijo. La noche era terriblemente fría, pero no había nubes y era un espectáculo contemplar la nieve resplandeciendo a la luz de las estrellas, con una luna enorme coronando aquel cielo negro repleto de luceros blancos. Se quedó un buen rato pensando en todas aquellas cosas que le venían rondando desde hacía días, y todas ellas relacionadas con aquella persona en concreto que no quería saber nada de él, que tendría que confiar en él más que ninguna otra. Seguramente así sería si no hubiera seguido dándole motivos para lo contrario. El viento agitó las ramas de los raquíticos árboles bajo los que se había sentado, y puñados de nieve comenzaron a venírsele encima hasta obligarle a marcharse. Arrastrando los pies con desgana, sin prestar la más mínima atención a su entorno, comenzó a desandar el camino de vuelta a la tienda sin ninguna energía. Apenas pudo confesarse con un nudo en la garganta si sería demasiado tarde y estaría todo perdido, si habría alguna solución a aquella encrucijada emocional que les estaba destruyendo. Podía notar que su voluntad se retorcía sólo de imaginarlo.

Por una vez que no había sido su culpa, una sola y miserable vez en que todo era condenadamente perfecto, o casi… Por un error… No podía evitar pensar que no debería haber vuelto a Arcadia, pero tampoco podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido todo totalmente diferente si hubiera tardado más en regresar, o menos, si así se habrían evitado todas aquellas desdichas que les habían conducido al fondo de un barranco helado, que también parecía estar congelándoles el alma.

Basch se despertó con la sensación de que algo no estaba como debería. Apenas una claridad azulada traspasaba la gruesa lona de la tienda que les aislaba del exterior, pero fue suficiente para comprobar qué era lo que le había despertado como si de un sexto sentido se tratase. Balthier había salido. Frunció el ceño, sentándose antes de avanzar a gatas hasta la entrada. Al tirar de las correas las tapas se abrieron de golpe, sacudidas por un viento frío que le cortó momentáneamente la respiración. Había olvidado que sólo las vendas cubrían su torso cuando estaba bajo en saco, y en cuestión de segundos una ligera escarcha se adhirió a su piel encarnada. Demasiado obstinado para que aquello le detuviese, alargó el brazo para echarse las mantas encima y se asomó fuera esperando encontrarle cerca para decirle que entrase, pero no estaba allí. Intranquilo, recorrió con la mirada el campamento sin observar ninguna evidencia de a dónde podría haber ido. Trastabilló al salir cuando una nueva ráfaga de aire glacial se enredó en sus mantas en un intento ruin de arrebatárselas sin éxito. Al parecer la ventisca de días anteriores había pasado, y un cielo asombrosamente nítido y despejado se extendía sombre las cumbres nevadas, iluminadas por miles de diminutas estrellas. La vista desde la cornisa era sencillamente extraordinaria.

Estremecido, fue a intentar reavivar las tristes brasas que habían resistido valientemente las rachas de viento helado. No había campamento. Habían plantado la tienda contra una pared de piedra inclinada muy hacia delante, de modo que la nieve no los sepultaba y apenas les golpeaba la ventisca. Estuvo un buen rato intentando mantenerse ocupado con eso hasta que finalmente dejó los leños y fue a por su abrigo ya con una preocupación insistente ante la tardanza del pirata. Cuando volvió a salir abrigado y manta en mano, se detuvo al descubrir la esbelta figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, aún lejos. Había una apariencia engañosamente frágil en la imagen de Balthier de pie en aquel océano de nieve y hielo. Copos de nieve se habían acumulado sobre los hombros del abrigo de pelo blanco que se había echado encima. Todavía no parecía haberle visto, caminando estoicamente ante el frío que les calaba hasta los huesos.

Sus miradas no se cruzaron hasta que ya estaba a una docena de pasos, sin ocultar la sorpresa de encontrarle levantado. Fue un gesto espontaneo e inocente que inundó inesperadamente al guerrero de un calor renovado, aquella calidez que esos orbes miel jamás habían dejado de profesarle. Nunca lo diría abiertamente. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo necesitaba, el oír lo que su corazón reclamaba por él en silencio. Lo veía todos los días grabado a fuego en sus ojos, sus manos y sus labios, pero no podía dejar de desearlo.

-¿Dónde has estado? – la pregunta fue más brusca de lo que había pretendido, pero ya era tarde.

-Oí… un ruido y salí a ver qué era – comenzó el pirata lentamente, llegando a su altura -. Hace un par de días que nos sigue un puñado de lobos y…

-Mentiroso – a Balthier se le heló la sangre ante la rotundidad de su sentencia -. ¿Quieres que me crea que saliste a rastrear desarmado? ¿Y sólo con un simple abrigo, con este frío?

Los ojos del pirata se desencajaron un instante antes de desviar la mirada suspirando con abatimiento.

-Está bien, Basch. No te enfades más conmigo. No creas que podré soportarlo eternamente.

-No estoy enfadado.

-¡Sí, sí lo estas! – exclamó el pirata -. ¡Estas… frustrado! ¡Todo te frustra!

-¡Quizás si no me dieras motivos, no me frustraría! – replicó el capitán, saltando rápidamente. No entendía por qué le gritaba si sólo se había preocupado por él.

-¡¿Más? ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¡¿Es culpa mía que te pongas histérico porque haya salido un rato?

-¡Sabes que no es sólo por eso! ¡Un frío así es muy capaz de matarte, Balthier!

-¡Una lástima, sin duda! – la ironía cortó al guerrero en seco sin poder replicarle, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Colérico, Balthier dio por zanjada la discusión pasando a su lado con una exhalación y dejando tras de sí el vaho de su agitado aliento. Dominando el temblor de su cuerpo por la rabia, se agachó y entró en la tienda cerrando tras de sí. Una ráfaga helada atravesó el campamento, haciendo a Basch estremecerse. Levantó la vista al cielo un instante, obligándose a serenarse antes de seguirle. Aquello acabaría en desastre si ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantenerse razonable. Durante un breve instante, vio que estaba temblando cuando apartó la lona para pasar. Estaba arrodillado de espaldas a él quitándose el abrigo cubierto de nieve en el diminuto espacio, pero al sentirle entrar se recuperó de inmediato.

-Balthier – comenzó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – le espetó con agresividad conteniendo un escalofrío y dándose la vuelta para mirarle. Sus ojos miel ardían como ascuas -. ¿Es que estoy demasiado cerca de tu saco? ¿Necesitas más centímetros para sentirte seguro? ¿Qué crees, que voy a violarte mientras duermes? ¡No hay problema! – sin detenerse en su sarcasmo, cogió todas sus cosas y las arrojó contra el lado contrario de la tienda antes de que el rubio pudiese decir nada -. ¿Te parece suficiente espacio ahora? ¿O prefieres que duerma fuera? ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí! – gateó hasta la entrada para salir, pero cuando llegó a su altura Basch no se movió.

-Yo no te he pedido que te vayas.

-No me hace falta – tendió el brazo hacia la lona todavía abierta y Basch retuvo su muñeca -. Déjame salir – se desafiaron con la mirada mientras ejercían fuerza. Uno para soltarse y el otro para seguir reteniéndole.

-Balthier, cálmate – la inesperada suavidad de su voz consiguió trastocarle, haciendo desaparecer momentáneamente aquel brillo peligroso de su mirada. Se quedaron así un segundo, sin que Balthier atinase a intentar soltarse de nuevo -. Quédate – pidió, bajando aún más la voz al comprobar que surtía efecto. Le soltó al notar otro estremecimiento ascender por su columna. Le temblaban las manos. No, todo él estaba temblando -. Balthier… tienes los labios azules – Basch se detuvo al ver el tono violáceo de su piel -. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

-No lo sé.

-Dios, Balthier, estás azul. ¿No tienes frío?

-No.

-Ven, toma – el pirata no se movió. Arqueó una ceja observando cómo cerraba de nuevo la entrada y se desprendía de su manta y su chaqueta.

-Te he dicho que no tengo frío. No quiero tu estúpido abrigo – se sostuvieron la mirada. Basch se esforzó por ignorar el cortante comentario, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Es que tienes que complicarlo todo siempre? – preguntó -. No creas que no sé lo que estás intentando hacer, Balthier.

El tono de su voz le habló al pirata de desaliento, traición, pesar… Le habló de rabia, de una rabia triste y profunda que no era propia de él. Fue casi doloroso escucharle. Su mirada era triste, pero también acusadora. Balthier apretó los dientes. Durante un instante casi le había convencido de que tenían una tregua, que todo había pasado, pero por muy cálida que fuese su voz en sus ojos seguía grabada a fuego la marca del resentimiento. Seguía dudando de él. Seguía sin creerle. Sólo estaba cansado de la situación, y sólo era amable con él por lástima. Le apartó de la entrada sin mirarle y pasó sobre él alcanzando el exterior. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Era una de las formas más rastreras de trato.


	27. Chapter 27

**OLA A TODOS, PILTRAFILLAS!^^ cómo ha ido ese verano? Espero que bien a pesar de este condenado calor asfixiante del demonio! XD aquí vuelvo tras unas semanillas d ausencia vacacional con la misma fuerza d siempre MUAHAHA….=)**

**En fin, no tengo ni idea d si seguirá habiendo gente k lea esta historia, pero lo que se empieza se acaba, señores, asi k x aki andaré!**

**Besos varios!**

**Dayne**

**CAPÍTULO XXVII:**

Apenas había terminado de enderezarse cuando algo se enganchó en su tobillo y le envió de bruces al suelo. Aturdido, se giró para descubrir que era el guerrero quien le había hecho caer. Sus ojos se estrecharon, amenazadores. Basch no alcanzó a disculparse por ello. Sólo había intentado detenerle, insistir una vez más en que no saliera, pero había sido demasiado brusco. Apenas sin darse cuenta tanto él como Balthier comenzaron a forcejear. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni necesitaban muchos motivos para hacerlo, perdiendo el control rápidamente. Inmunes al frío, rodaron sobre la nieve descargando toda su frustración contra el otro. Balthier se abrió una brecha en la sien y Basch se partió el labio, pero aquello no les impidió seguir peleándose hasta acabar agotados en el suelo, boqueando en busca de aquel aire helado que les quemaba los pulmones con cada respiración.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Balthier sin mirarle cuando por fin fue capaz de emitir un sonido que no fuese un jadeo ahogado.

-Sólo estoy intentando preocuparme por ti – fue la entrecortada respuesta -. Porque quiero, supongo – añadió.

-¡Ha! A otro con ese cuento – replicó con un quejido, cogiendo un puñado de nieve para ponérselo sobre la brecha sangrante. Apenas había terminado la frase cuando se encontró mirando el rostro del guerrero sobre él. Balthier rió secamente sin alegría, atrapado como estaba entre Basch y el suelo.

-Sabes que es verdad – los ojos azul pálido capturaron por completo su mirada sorprendiéndole con la guardia baja -. Sé cómo eres. Puedo sentir cada una de tus reacciones en tu forma de moverte, en la forma con la que hablas. No finjas que no me crees.

-¿Sí? Pues desde esta perspectiva se ve algo diferente – ironizó, desviando el tema hacia el hecho de que el guerrero estaba arrodillado sobre él en la nieve con una pierna entre las del pirata y las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Basch contuvo el aliento antes de responderle con lentitud.

-Si no dejas por un minuto tu cinismo de lado, no voy a poder hablar contigo. No lleves todo cuanto digo a _ese_ aspecto para cambiarme de tema.

-Pero es cierto – observó con sencillez -. Me deseas.

Basch se quedó mirándole largamente, tanto que viendo sus ojos azul profundo devolviéndole la mirada, Balthier se sintió un poco miserable. Al no decir nada, la sangre que manaba del corte de su labio se acumuló hasta formar una pequeña gota carmesí, que titiló en el viento helado antes de caer sobre la mejilla del pirata. Ninguno se movió, dejando que sus alientos se condensasen en nubecillas de vaho arrastradas por la brisa. Entonces, bruscamente, el caballero se apartó y le dejó libre en silencio, marchándose. Balthier comprendió, con la mirada perdida en el valle congelado que se extendía bajo ellos, que había sido demasiado. Había ido demasiado lejos.

"_Terminemos con esto_ – se dijo, apretando los dientes y levantándose con precipitación para seguirle dentro de la tienda -,_ no podemos seguir así. Al fin y al cabo, yo… él… ¡Arg! ¡Estúpido, Balthier, eres un puñetero cretino!"_. Cuando entró, comprobó que no era el único que ahora tenía la piel violácea. Se habían estado peleando en la nieve, y ninguno había pensado que Basch sólo llevaba las vendas de gasa cubriéndole el pecho, las mismas que ahora se estaba quitando empapadas de escarcha, arrodillado en el diminuto espacio. Estaba muy serio, todavía ignorándole cuando cerró definitivamente la entrada y la anudó. Ya había decidido que ninguno de los dos volvería a salir de allí hasta mañana, aunque se matasen a golpes dentro de la tienda. Hizo de tripas corazón para ser capaz de mirarle y decir algo.

-Lo siento – comenzó con vacilación -, es que… - Basch levantó el brazo dando a entender que no hacía falta que se disculpase. Suspiró antes de mirarle.

-No me gusta que me evites – se quejó -. No me gusta que cuando no quieras oírme hablar de algún tema me salgas con… ése tipo de cosas. Yo no me dedico a huir continuamente de todo – Balthier no dejó de darse por aludido.

-¿Si? Pues de los dos no soy yo el que sirve a un emperador sin necesidad de ello – le recordó.

-¡Bueno, está bien, los dos huimos! ¡No te pongas en guardia conmigo, no soy tu enemigo! – exclamó con exasperación -.¡Pero no tenemos por qué evitarnos! ¡Yo no huyo de ti, porque yo _quiero_ estar contigo!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos bien? – la pregunta pilló a Basch desprevenido, así como el abatido y amargo susurro con el que había sido formulada. Los ojos de Balthier estaban perdidos en alguna parte entre el pelo de su chaqueta, observando cómo los copos de nieve comenzaban a derretirse en su regazo.

¿Estamos? – el tono lacónico de su voz llamó la atención del pirata, que le devolvió la mirada -. ¿Desde cuándo estamos de ninguna manera? ¿Hemos hablado de eso alguna vez?

-No entiendo.

-Sí, sí lo entiendes – intervino, acercándose. Balthier suspiró antes de apartar la vista de nuevo. Era demasiado directo, le conocía demasiado bien.

-Basch, yo… no quiero darte motivos para que me alejes más de ti, y últimamente todo lo que hago no hace sino empeorar las cosas – parpadeó antes de esbozar un intento de sonrisa y añadir -. Al menos si no estoy contigo no podré hacerte daño.

-Qué tontería – el comentario sonó extraño en labios del guerrero, que esbozó brevemente una sonrisa triste antes de tenderle una manta. Balthier vaciló, mirándole primero a él antes de asentir lentamente. Basch le cubrió con ella en lugar de dársela, sometido a los escrutadores ojos que le miraban reticentes -. A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a herirme – concluyó.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

-¿A parte de que no tienes remedio y roza el masoquismo cualquier intento de relación personal contigo que implique un mínimo de sinceridad y confianza mutua, por no hablar de la inexistencia de tal relación para inconfesable desgracia de ambos? – Balthier se quedó descolocado ante lo que se suponía que debía ser una respuesta y más bien parecía una bofetada en la cara a pesar de su tono condescendiente.

-Eh… Sí, aparte de eso.

-Lo que quiero decirte – se detuvo un instante. -… es que a pesar de todo lo que llego a tener que pasar por ti, a pesar de todo el daño que sé que puedes hacer, de lo que ya he sufrido, de tu carácter, de tus medias verdades, a pesar de saber todo lo que estar contigo implica… – todavía sujetando los extremos de la manta, tiró suavemente de ella acercándole más. Su voz se fue volviendo ronca a medida que hablaba sin dejar de mirarle hasta que finalmente atrajo el cuerpo de Balthier a su altura, azorado -. Es que es mucho peor, con diferencia, estar sin ti que contigo.

-¿Y… cómo se supone que debo tomarme yo eso?

Basch no le respondió en seguida. Se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de salvar el último palmo que les separaba sosteniendo la mirada vidriosa e insegura del pirata, todavía sin reaccionar ante aquella inesperada atracción con la que los ojos azules le miraban en la oscuridad. Balthier tomó conciencia entonces de lo cerca que estaba de él, y de cómo sus brazos se deslizaban más allá de sus hombros, rodeándole en un abrazo fuerte, inquebrantable.

**Ahh… no hay nada como volver al tajo XD. Me pregunto si todavía escribo para alguien o es sólo para darle al vicio. **

**Si hay reviews se agradecen, gente! Hasta la semana que viene! =)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Uooooo! Mirad quién ha vuelto! Una servidora está de nuevo a la carga, increíble pero cierto! XD**

**Siento muchísimo este desmesurado parón narrativo, pero la universidad me absorbió por completo el cerebro y no me salía ni una puñetera frase decente que escribir. Eso se añadió a las lagunas entre los núcleos de argumento que tenía pensados para la historia y a un agotamiento sobrehumano.**

**Voy a continuar la historia hasta acabarla, como ya os dije. No quise volverme a poner a subir sin estar segura, así que contando éste voy ya redactando por el capitulo treinta y dos o así, por lo que di por hecho que era el momento de regresar. **

**CAPÍTULO: XXVIII**

Balthier contuvo los escalofríos que ahora sí sentía sin saber qué esperar, y sus alientos se condensaron en el aire glacial durante el precario silencio que siguió sus palabras. Basch notó la escarcha todavía adherida a su ropa derretirse contra su piel a través de las vendas, y el aliento ligeramente agitado del pirata arremolinarse junto a su oído, con las frías espirales de metal contra su cuello. Balthier no le apartó, y Basch le estrechó más, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Los ojos miel se cerraron lentamente al sentir su aliento junto a su piel, rindiéndose al contacto. Parecía casi irreal. Realmente le había sorprendido al hacer aquello, y había echado tanto de menos aquel olor, le había echado tanto de menos…

-No he tenido otros abrazos más cálidos que los tuyos – confesó, arrepintiéndose en el acto de la debilidad de su voz -. Había llegado a pensar… Ya esperaba que… - sintió que le fallaba la voz, y Basch le pasó los brazos por los hombros para demostrarle que no iba a separarse, descubriendo que el pirata se aferraba a él casi con desesperación. Aquello sí que no era propio de él, de ninguno de los dos, de hecho.

-Ten cuidado, desde este ángulo pareces un sentimental – le susurró al oído queriendo tranquilizarle. Balthier esbozó una sonrisa a su pesar, refugiado en el hueco de su hombro.

-¿Quién es el que está cambiando de tema ahora? – consiguió replicarle, aún con los ojos cerrados. Podía decir lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa con tal de que le siguiera abrazando, pero en ese momento Basch se separó de él para mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul intenso de forma cautivadora sin siquiera proponérselo. Balthier tragó saliva, abrumado. Sólo habían estado juntos dos veces después de prácticamente un año entero. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ello -. Basch… – se detuvo sin saber qué decir mientras el guerrero seguía arrodillado frente a él, esperando amablemente que siguiese. Balthier ladeó la cabeza, indeciso, y Basch sonrió dulcemente ante la inocencia de su gesto. Su imagen era adorable. Parecía… desentrenado, o quizás era el secreto temor de herirle otra vez el que evitaba que actuase como solía.

-Lo sé – susurró, inclinándose hacia él. Sus alientos se encontraron cuando ladeó el rostro. Balthier había vuelto a bajar la mirada, pero sus brazos seguían suavemente aferrados a él bajo la manta -…, tranquilo.

-Lo siento – musitó -. Por todo, yo…

-Tranquilo – repitió, dejando un beso suave junto a su mandíbula al sentir que se estremecía -. Lo sé, calma… Lo sé… - notó que su aliento se agitaba, todavía a punto de volver a disculparse. Sus labios ascendieron desde su cuello dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su boca, acallándole en un murmullo incoherente. No necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba otra disculpa de nuevo. Todo estaba bien, era suficiente para él.

Una ligera tensión producto de la sorpresa se acumuló en los músculos del pirata. Instintivamente, fue echándose sobre él más y más, con lentitud, invitándole poco a poco a tumbarse a medida que reclamaba sus labios. Sus manos se perdieron en el pelo castaño mientras le besaba, y Balthier se dejó acariciar y besar con una pasividad insólita hasta que finalmente sus labios se entreabrieron para él, sin prisa. No temblaban. El frío parecía haber huido de sus cuerpos para ser sustituido por una calidez agradable, envolvente.

-Estoy soñando – murmuró en ese momento.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – el corto vello castaño se erizó en contacto al aliento cálido que rozó su mejilla. Balthier tardó en contestar.

-Porque… me había propuesto corregir los defectos de mi carácter, pero… temí que fuera demasiado tarde para…– tragó saliva -, creía que ya no… – Basch le entendió, cubriendo entonces sus labios sin dejarle terminar. Balthier le miró con sincera disculpa, resignado.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más profundas cuando se tendió a medias sobre su atlético pecho sin dejar de mirarle. Las manos del pirata descansaban ahora sobre las mantas, relajadas, con los ojos entornados suavemente sin intentar todavía atraerle más hacia él. Era extraño tenerle así, rendido voluntariamente bajo su cuerpo. El caballero deslizó indagador sus dedos bajo el borde de su ropa, acariciando suavemente la bronceada piel casi con devoción. Balthier sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados cuando la palma de su mano cubrió el vientre firme del pirata, filtrando su calor. Suspiró suavemente de placer cuando Basch deslizó los dedos sobre su piel describiendo sinuosos caminos hasta su cintura, colándose debajo del borde de cuero. Se detuvo allí cuando notó que finalmente los labios del pirata seguían los suyos con vacilación, profundizando el roce de la lengua húmeda del más joven contra la suya.

Era extraño tener que guiarle, adorable a su manera. Muy dulce, pero también mucho más lento de lo que había llegado a acostumbrarse. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Por qué…? –la voz del guerrero sonó ronca y baja cuando consiguió articular la pregunta -. ¿Por qué estás…? – los ojos miel parecían a punto de derretirse cuando los abrió para mirarle aturdido en la penumbra.

-¿No es… lo que quieres? – murmuró, confuso.

-Yo… – tragó saliva. Cómo no iba a quererlo. Quería todo lo que el pirata quisiera ofrecerle, aunque no fuera todo lo que él quisiese, pero Basch ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquella secreta decepción -… Sí – musitó, sintiendo por fin que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Aquella complacencia le estaba seduciendo con rapidez precisamente porque no hacía nada. -. Pero… – comenzó de nuevo, intranquilo -… no quiero que lo hagas porque…

-Sólo haz lo que quieras –Balthier reclamó sus labios de nuevo, suave, y Basch cedió olvidando la pregunta entre suaves suspiros.

-¿Es… _ah…_ una compensación? – jadeó suavemente cuando la cintura de Balthier se encontró con la suya, presionando ambos contra la calidez del otro y el roce de su ropa.

-Probablemente – todavía seguía rendido entre las mantas, dejando que las manos de Basch rodearan su cadera.

¿Todo lo que quiera? – musitó roncamente. Balthier esbozó una sonrisa.

-No voy a negarme.

No pudo contener el deseo de volverle a besar, terminando el beso con un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior. Sin que el castaño se lo impidiese, Basch se tomó su tiempo en explorar el esbelto cuerpo ante él. Deslizó sus labios hambrientamente sobre la elegante garganta y las clavículas mientras se deleitaba con la sal de su piel con deliberada lentitud, observando cómo los ojos de Balthier se quemaban, gimiendo suavemente. Basch relajó su cuerpo y rindió todo el peso de su torso en el del pirata, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del otro hombre un instante. Mejor. Aquello era mejor de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, ahora entendía por qué el pirata había dudado estar soñando. No parecía real que se hubiera acabado todo. Balthier rodeó con sus brazos la amplia espalda del guerrero al sentirle detenerse, enternecido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mmm-hmmm – asintió con los ojos cerrados. Balthier sonrió al oírle ronronear, y Basch se abrazó a él atrayéndole más cerca, hundiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del pirata. Le escuchó suspirar con cariño, conmovido.

-No sabía que fueras tan… abrazable – comentó, divertido.

Basch levantó la cabeza, y sonrió.

**En fin… hasta aquí por esta semana ^^**

**Si alguien lo sigue desde los inicios, segurament le parezca un poco ñoño, pero en su momento lo requería. No sé qué más contaros. Sinceramente pensaba que dejé de subir uno o dos capítulos más adelante O.O**

**Os agradecería muchísimo los comentarios, son los que alimentan mi creatividad y siempre ayudan =). A veces llega a parecer que uno habla con las piedras, ya sabéis XD. **

**No, ya en serio, los echo de menos XD.**

**Hasta pronto! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Saludos! La verdad es que imagino que después de un parón de… pff… yoquesé cuántos meses, nadie sigue el fanfic… pero recibí hace bastante tiempo un review de****MAriia KudoxKid**** que, en fin… la verdad es que me ha reactivado. No me esperaba ya ninguno a estas alturas XD. Asi que, en fin: esta actualización de tres capítulos va por ti! **

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXIX:**

-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – tenía sus propias ideas, pero quería saber lo que había pensado el pirata al respecto. Observando distraídamente el techo de la tienda, siguió acariciando la espalda del hombre acurrucado sobre su pecho, desnudo como él mismo bajo las mantas. Le oyó suspirar cuando su cabeza estaba todavía reclinada en su hombro antes de que apoyase los codos en el improvisado lecho para mirarle.

-Arreglaremos esto – había determinación en sus ojos, de total franqueza -. Iremos en socorro de Larsa y disolveremos el senado para alimentar a los buitres con su carne corrupta – Basch contuvo una carcajada, observándole divertido antes de apuntar.

-¿Un pirata con sentido del deber?

-Es lo que tú harías – le corrigió.

-Dudo mucho que "alimentase a los buitres con su carne corrupta" – dejó de sonreír sin abandonar la ternura de su mirada -. Pero sí, es lo que debo… - Balthier cubrió sus labios con un dedo, y el caballero entrevió una nota de tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo hizo.

-Para mí es sólo lo que quieres hacer… Sólo eso – Basch esperó un momento antes de apartar su mano de sus labios, jugueteando con sus anillos antes de preguntar.

-¿Sabes que… Larsa me relevó de mi cargo para… poder venir a buscarte? – los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par con sincera sorpresa -. Él necesitaba a alguien de confianza para… "capturarte", pero me dejó ir a parte de los cuerpos del Imperio para que actuase según mi criterio.

-Sabía que me encontrarías antes – explicó con sencillez, dando por zanjado el tema.

-No era su obligación hacerlo.

-Fuimos aliados en su momento, eso es lo que se denomina como un "contrato verbal". De no ser por nosotros no estaría sentado en ese pomposo trono.

-Todo indicaba que habías sido tú.

-Pero _yo _no fui – puntualizó, pellizcándole la nariz.

-Él no podía saberlo.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué estoy accediendo a ir contigo a desmantelar un complot porque me siento responsable?

-Fuiste el desencadenante – apuntó.

-¿Y qué hay de mi reputación de pirata del aire más buscado de Ivalice?

-¿Merece tu reputación la muerte de un inocente?

-Ese niño tiene muchas virtudes en su haber, pero apuesto que inocencia o ingenuidad no se hallan entre sus cualidades. En cambio, tú posiblemente te lleves la palma – le pinchó.

-Eres bueno aunque prefieras que todos te conozcan por esa cubierta de duro cinismo irónico con la que te paseas por el mundo – Balthier hizo un mohín.

-No intentes manipularme, capitán.

-Lo haces todo tú solo, pirata.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sin tregua, mi capitán! – se rindió exasperado, rodando hacia un lado para tumbarse en el saco -. ¡Me retiraré antes de que me arrebatéis lo que me queda de dignidad! – bromeó. Basch se deslizó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su vientre y mirándole desde allí.

-¿Entonces?

-Seguiremos con lo planeado.

-Que es…

-Ir a Golmore a por el Strahl y a por Fran. De allí a Arcadis, y de allí a la corte y el senado – Basch se revolvió inquieto, ganándose una mirada interrogante del pirata.

-…Temo que no dispongamos de tanto tiempo – confesó.

-Es necesario – intentó consolarle, abrazándole y acariciando aquel pelo rubio aún demasiado corto para su gusto -. Es la más rápida. Tus quince horas de vuelo se reducirían a ocho, y no hay ninguna otra nave cerca en buenas condiciones que nos ahorre la caminata a la Selva. Siento no poder ofrecerte más alternativas, pero como puedes ver ando algo limitado de recursos.

-¿Cuántos días serían? – hubo un silencio en el que la mirada del castaño se abstrajo en la lona de la tienda, pensativo.

-…Dos, tres días quizás, sólo hasta Golmore y la aldea de Eryut – la espalda del guerrero se convirtió en un amasijo de músculos tensos al oírle -… Y después ir a por la nave a Guiza, donde muere el bosque. Y el vuelo, claro.

-Balthier…

-Es lo que hay. Nos daremos prisa y estarás en Arcadia antes de que te des cuenta – le animó -. Tienes mi palabra de pirata del aire.

-Oh, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo – bromeó, recuperándose de la inquietud -. No hay nada como el apoyo de un fugitivo del Estado.

-Ni como su afecto – rió Balthier, revolviéndole el pelo y besándole la frente -. Pero me temo que no puedo… _ofrecerte_ nada más ahora mismo, o no me perdonarás el retraso.

-Entonces habrá que ponerse en marcha ahora – se sentó con un quejido, buscando su ropa para vestirse antes de añadir -. O mi voluntad caerá fulminada a los pies de tu _ofrecimiento_.

-¿Demasiado orgulloso para eso? – replicó con una sonrisa mordiéndole una oreja mientras se pasaba la camisa por los hombros.

-Al contrario, estaría muy tentado en ceder – Balthier sonrió al escucharle, terminando de cerrar las hebillas de su pantalón. Todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquél uso tan sugestivo de la verdad con el que a veces le sorprendía el guerrero. Sintió que se acercaba por su espalda y tiraba suavemente de su cabeza hacia atrás, logrando desequilibrarle un instante para devolverle el beso en la frente -… pero ya sabes que no puedo ceder siempre – concluyó, echándose la chaqueta por los hombros y saliendo fuera perfectamente abrigado.

-Precisamente por eso es por lo que eres tan encantador, _mi capitán_ – le replicó alzando la voz desde dentro de la tienda -, porque es fácil tentarte y difícil ser rechazado – Basch no le contestó, pero Balthier escuchó con satisfacción una cordial risa sincera que transformó aquél diminuto campamento perdido en el lugar más frío de Ivalice en un oasis de incandescente complicidad.


	30. Chapter 30

**2º!**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO: XXX:**

Si el sol era sólo una mentira resplandeciente en Paramina, en la Selva de Golmore apenas alcanzaba el calificativo de "claridad" o "luz tenue". La verdad era que Basch no la recordaba tan oscura, tan acechante y amenazadora. Él, que se había inmunizado contra la sensación de claustrofobia durante sus años en Nalvina, no podía dejar de sentirse aunque fuera un poco oprimido por su silencio y el insoportable calor húmedo y asfixiante impregnado de aquél olor nauseabundo y dulzón a Molbol. Habían llegado allí la misma tarde anterior, y los incesantes ruidos nocturnos le habían procurado una noche intranquila llena de sombras y susurros. Por fortuna, no era el único susceptible a la sugestión de la cercana Niebla del Bosque Encantado, y era un consuelo contar con los agudos comentarios del pirata sobre aquél lugar dejado de la mano de los dioses. Él no se quejaba, pero el escucharle a menudo le sonsacaba una sonrisa que disipaba su nerviosismo y la tensión de ambos. Los ojos de Balthier eran de un color café intenso en la tenue luz de la selva. No se dio cuenta cuando viajaron con el resto de la compañía por aquel lugar, pero la fosforescencia de las propias plantas los iluminaba de una forma especial, casi mística, que le encantaba. Se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándole embobado más de una vez sin que se diera cuenta. No tenía ningún motivo para esconderlo, pero le avergonzaba reconocer que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Todavía no acababa de asimilar que estaba allí otra vez, y que de una vez por todas todo estaba claro, todo explicado, entendido y perdonado. Demasiado idílico para parecer real.

Asombrosamente, no tuvieron problemas con la fauna local. Los irritables Cerberos y los Bengales habían desaparecido de la zona, seguramente por el cambio de estación y la consecuente escasez de presas. En cualquier caso, la ausencia de los carnívoros no fue recibida con desagrado por ninguno de los dos. Avanzaron a buen ritmo y con una tranquilidad aceptable, toda la que les permitía la selva dada su naturaleza hasta que empezaba a caer la noche. Lo sabían sólo por la creciente fosforescencia de las flores y el revoloteo de las primeras luciérnagas. Cuando montaron el campamento, Basch cogió unos cuantos cabos de cuerda y algunos frutos secos de los zurrones. Balthier estaba acabando de apilar algo de leña para la hoguera cuando le vio atárselos al cinturón.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, sacudiéndose la suciedad de las manos. El guerrero levantó la vista de la cuerda que estaba preparando cuando se acercó a él con curiosidad.

-He visto huellas de conejo del bosque por el camino. Voy a poner un par de trampas antes de la noche por si cae alguno – Balthier recordó aquellos seres mullidos y blanditos, de pelaje tan codiciado por los peleteros. Su carne era la más sabrosa y tierna que se podía encontrar en un viaje, y hacía bastante que no comían otra cosa que fiambre y frutos secos.

-Voy contigo – se apuntó.

-Toma esto entonces – Basch le tendió unas bolitas pequeñas y negras, sonriendo. Balthier las observó en la palma de su mano, sin tocarlas. No es que dudase de su utilidad, pero la sonrisa del guerrero había detenido su brazo. Le había visto recogiéndolas aquel mismo día del suelo, pero parecía extrañamente ocioso, todavía con la mano tendida hacia él inocentemente. Sí, definitivamente allí había gato encerrado.

-¿Qué son?

-Excrementos de conejo – un silencio.

-¿…Qué?

-Es para camuflar el olor, de lo contrario ni se acercarán por donde hayamos pasado – explicó pacientemente, divertido.

-Eso es una guarrada. Me niego a ponérmelo.

-Entonces no te dejare venir – contestó el capitán, sonriendo. Balthier hizo un mohín observando cómo se untaba las bolitas en las manos.

-Tienes que estar de broma – la sonrisa del guerrero se amplió enormemente, sin mirarle.

-Nunca juego con la comida – replicó, risueño.

-Llevo fusil, ni siquiera necesito acercarme – protestó, picado con la guasa de su compañero.

-Muy bien – comentó, echando a andar. Cuando el pirata se dispuso a seguirle, se detuvo con una nueva sonrisa aún más amplia.

-treinta metros.

-¡Basch!

-¿Quieres cenar conejo? – Balthier enrojeció ante el evidente sentido de su pregunta. Seguía sonriendo, pero tenía toda la cara de saber perfectamente lo que el pirata estaba pensando.

-¡Idiota!

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-¡Arg! ¡Sí, sí quiero!

-¿El qué, comer conejo? – el pirata le tiró el trapo con el que se había limpiado las manos a la cara, recibiendo una carcajada en respuesta -. Lo tomaré como un sí. Balthier gruñó, echándose el fusil al hombro.

Basch lo dio por suficiente, emprendiendo la marcha. El pirata le seguía a regañadientes fuera de la distancia establecida. Ignorando los resoplidos del compañero al que obligaba a mantenerse alejado de él, el guerrero puso media docena de trampas por los alrededores de su campamento. Sabía que no se quejaba por eso, simplemente refunfuñaba por la burla que Basch le obligaba a seguir. Sonrió ante la idea, riendo entre dientes.

-¿Has dicho algo? – protestó desde lejos al oírle.

-¡En absoluto! – respondió con rapidez, levantándose.

Balthier torció el gesto, contrariado. No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que se estaba riendo de él en silencio. Se quedó mirando al guerrero un momento, pensativo, cuando un suave movimiento de la maleza cerca de los pies del rubio atrajo su atención. Aturdida y seguramente sacada de un incipiente sueño reparador, una de aquellas criaturas con las que pensaban servirse la cena se estaba alejando discretamente de ellos. La cara de pasmado que debió quedársele tuvo que ser monumental, porque Basch se había quedó inmóvil al notar la particular actitud de su compañero. Siguió su mirada y contuvo el aliento al descubrir la causa. No se movió, pero algo en el aire hizo al animalillo asustarse. Había empezado a llevarse una mano lentamente a la daga de su cinturón cuando sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para saltar y desaparecer de nuevo entre los arbustos. Cuando miró a Balthier para comprobar si seguía sus movimientos, ya tenía el fusil en la mano. Apuntó.

El estallido acompañado del destello cegó a Basch unos segundos y espantó a los pájaros de los árboles cercanos, llevando a su nariz el penetrante olor a pólvora. Al bajar la mirada vio el impacto aún humeante junto a sus pies. Inexplicablemente, había fallado el tiro. Perplejo, levantó la vista hacia el pirata, sorprendiéndose al descubrirle agarrándose el brazo derecho. Le temblaba con un ligero espasmo, y tenía los dedos agarrotados en el gatillo. En su cara había un gesto de mitad desconcierto, mitad frustración intensa. Corrió hacia él de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa? – cuando llegó a su altura, estaba ligeramente pálido -. ¡Balthier! ¡Contestamé! – insistió. El turbado pirata tardó en reaccionar, ausente.

-Nada. No es nada, sólo he… fallado el tiro – respondió lentamente, casi como si no acabase de asimilar sus propias palabras -. Lo siento, me temo que tendrás que comer una noche más cecina ahumada y frutos secos.

-Pero…

-¡Oh, cállate!

Basch se cortó en seco y se quedó mirándole sorprendido ante la brusquedad y amargura de su voz, tan tranquila hasta hacía un momento. Balthier abrió la boca para seguir discutiéndole pero en el último instante prefirió no hacerlo, clavando exasperado la vista en el suelo. Frunció el ceño con resignación, se desprendió con irritación de las manos que se apoyaban sobre sus hombros y se alejó de él.

-Me voy al campamento. Paso de todo esto, no sé ni por qué he venido.

Se marchó sin darle tiempo a decir nada, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y un humor de perros. Basch le dejó ir sin añadir ningún comentario. Parecía que a cada paso que les acercaba a su destino el pirata se volvía un poco más irascible y nervioso. El guerrero no tenía ninguna idea especialmente esclarecedora sobre aquel cambio de actitud, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando y le tenía intranquilo. Suspiró nerviosamente antes de seguirle desde la distancia.


	31. Chapter 31

**3º!**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

Basch clavó los ojos en su espalda, meditabundo. Lentamente, había notado que le evitaba. No de una forma evidente, pero a medida que se acercaban a Eryut le rehuía con más ansiedad. Le veía otear la selva con fastidio cuando caminaban, y sus comentarios mordaces habían muerto en favor de un silencio aprensivo. No había podido desentrañar nada de su actitud. Era como si no le quisiera cerca de él. _Demasiado_ cerca, más concretamente. Recordó la reacción que había tenido al tocarle, y de golpe se dio cuenta de que no habían tenido apenas contacto desde que pusieron un pie en aquella tierra.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que era cierto que habían pasado bastantes cosas que podrían tenerlo intranquilo. Había asesinado a sangre fría a tres soldados, le había rescatado de una tortura que podrá perfectamente haberle matado, su relación había atravesado una profunda crisis y ahora estaban intentando remontar todo aquello con la mayor normalidad posible antes de lanzarse al rescate del futuro soberano de Arcadia. No eran la clase de acontecimientos que le hacían a uno dormir de un tirón por las noches, pero en cierto modo, era una buena noticia. Algo más de seriedad por parte del castaño nunca estaría de más. Balthier no era ningún crío. Conocía el sentido del deber igual que él, pero su manera de pensar tendía a llevarle por los recovecos de lo moralmente correcto, siempre al borde de lo cuestionable. Basch no dudaba de que eran razones bastante serias para estar alterado, pero no creía que fuesen las que estaba buscando. Como compañeros de viaje, como hombres, estaban acostumbrados a sufrir aquella clase de presiones, como las de evitar guerras y salvar imperios. No eran débiles ni delicados, así que lo único que podía pensar era que quizás las vieras tuviesen algo que ver.

Se sentó a una cierta distancia, observando la lucha silenciosa del pirata por librarse de su peto. Balthier gruñó frustrado cuando le fallaron los dedos por sexta vez. Por mucho que lo intentó, el sudor de sus manos no hacía más que deslizar los dos últimos broches de sus dedos. Acabó por rendirse en el suelo, exasperado. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas dolorido de contraerse. Hoy no era su día. Ni siquiera podía quitarse el condenado peto y el calor húmedo de Golmore no le estaba ayudando en absoluto. El sudor hacía que su camisa bajo la pieza de cuero e hilo dorado se le pegase a la piel, aumentando la sensación de asfixia.

-¿Por qué te compraste algo tan difícil de vestir? – giró el rostro para descubrir a Basch observándole sentado en una piedra cercana -. ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Balthier supo que sólo lo preguntaba para pedirle permiso para acercarse.

-Por favor – accedió desesperado.

Basch salvó en unos pocos pasos la distancia que les separaba. Se inclinó a su espalda con tranquilidad y soltó los firmes broches que cerraban la pieza, deslizándola suavemente sobre sus hombros y librándole de ella. Balthier se estiró ampliamente dejando escapar un bufido antes de abrirse el cuello de la camisa con ansiedad. Fue entonces consciente del silencio del guerrero y alzó la vista sobre su cabeza. La expresión de aquellos ojos azules, mal disimulada, era de inquietud y confusión a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba conservar amablemente en el rostro. Hubo un suspiro, y Balthier volvió la vista al suelo limpiándose el sudor de la frente, clavándola en sus pies. Basch se sentó en silencio a su lado, muy cerca de él, con la vista fija en las pequeñas lenguas de fuego de la hoguera del campamento a unos metros de ellos. Balthier intentó decir algo antes de que empezase a sermonearle allí mismo por su actitud, pero vaciló. Se sentía mal por tener que contarle aquello. Había esperado poder recuperarse por completo antes de que pudiera pasarle algo así delante de él. Rechinó los dientes, y apenas había abierto los labios para intentarlo de nuevo cuando el cuerpo del guerrero se ladeó ligeramente, apoyándose en su hombro y dejando la cabeza sobre él sin mediar palabra. La mirada de Balthier revoloteó inconscientemente entre los árboles cercanos, intranquila. Basch percibió su nerviosismo, notando aquellos ojos miel escudriñar la espesura con súbita incomodidad. Así que era cierto. No quería tenerle cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos la voz suave y grave del capitán se dejó oír.

-No pasa nada – murmuró.

-No era mi intención gritarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le oyó contestar.

-Claro que lo sé – hubo un largo silencio. Balthier comenzó lentamente a relajarse al cabo de un tiempo, y su respiración acabó por sincronizarse con la del hombre rubio que seguía reclinado contra él. Sus hombros se ajustaron, acomodándose el uno al otro finalmente.

- Mi brazo no está muy bien desde… aquel golem de Nabudis – explicó.

-Yo pensaba que ya estabas…

-Fran remitía con su magia el resentimiento que quedaba en mis músculos – le tranquilizó, sonriendo levemente -. Pero desde que no estoy con ella he recaído un poco – admitió. La mirada de Basch se oscureció al oírle

-No sabía que te… hubiese seguido doliendo tanto – comentó el rubio consternado.

-En realidad no es gran cosa, sólo me cuesta mantenerlo inmóvil con el peso del rifle para apuntar. Los tendones… – ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola en la de él mientras contraía los dedos de la mano diestra mirándola con desgana. -. Aún tengo el brazo débil. A cortas distancias no importa, pero en cuanto el blanco está un poco más lejos soy… inútil.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto. No me ha pasado nada – objetó de inmediato.

-Oh, eso me alivia mucho teniendo en cuenta que podría haberte destrozado la pierna estando sólo a treinta miserables metros de un blanco que estaba a más de dos de ti – le replicó, alterado de nuevo. Basch notó que la tensión volvía a sus músculos -. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿De qué sirve un tirador que no acierta a distancia? Es ridículo.

-Balthier… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿De qué hablas? – protestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás más tenso desde que estamos aquí. Desde ayer apenas me hablas, y ni siquiera me tocas – Basch se separó para mirarle -. Eso último es especialmente evidente. Cuando estoy cerca, miras la selva como si esperases de un momento a otro…

-No es eso.

-¿No es qué?

-Lo que piensas. No es por eso. Las vieras… - se llevó una mano a la nuca -. No quiero verlas, es todo. Sólo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo, y estar aquí siempre me ha hecho sentir permanentemente vigilado. Es un incordio – Basch vaciló un instante antes de expresar abiertamente lo que pensaba.

-Dirás más bien que no quieres que nos vean – sintió un regusto a bilis ascender desde su estómago. Era increíble. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso en serio. Balthier suspiró cuando el guerrero se levantó con resolución para marcharse. Tendría que habérselo imaginado.

-Tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que van a pensar.

-Para tu decepción, soy menos idiota de lo que aparento – le informó sin poder evitar sentirse un poco herido. Giró sobre sus talones para seguir caminando, pero Balthier le alcanzó rápidamente y se plantó ante él obligándole a detenerse.

-No me avergüenzo de nada, Basch.

-No es eso lo que me das a entender.

-No es por ti, ni por mí – declaró -. A nadie le incumbe lo que hagamos nosotros, pero…

-¿Pero a ellas sí?

-Puedo entrar yo a buscar a Fran. No tardaría nada, no tenemos por qué discutir por esto.

-¿Quieres que me esconda? – había un tono que rozaba la indignación en su voz -. ¿Es eso lo que me estas pidiendo?

-¡Yo no te he pedido nada! ¡Y te he dicho que no es por ti, escúchame cuando te hablo, maldita sea! Esto es _importante_ para mí – su compañero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniéndose sereno. Inspiró profundamente antes de volverse a mirarle.

-Dime entonces por qué es.

Por la forma en que los ojos de Basch se estrecharon, Balthier sabía que el rubio estaba contando los segundos que se extendían entre la pregunta y su respuesta.

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que simplemente me fastidia la idea de que ellas sepan... de que ellas… – decidió cambiar de táctica -. Mira, a mí me importan un bledo todas ellas y su vida de cuento de hadas del bosque, pero me revienta que tengan que estar al tanto de mí y de mi vida. Fue humillante traerles a su hermana "moribunda" por _mi_ culpa y tener que soportar su actitud de "ese hume estúpido y desconsiderado que no sabe lo que tiene" durante semanas. Yo no tendría que recibir su desaprobación, ¿entiendes? No la he estado encañonando las veinticuatro horas del día todos estos años para que no vuelva. No las soporto.

-A lo mejor preferirías que yo fuera directamente al Strahl y te ahorrase el apuro, ¿verdad?

-Pues mira, si vas a seguir igual de imbécil hasta que lleguemos, a lo mejor lo preferiría – le replicó comenzando también a perder la paciencia.

-Pues eso haré.

-Pues muy bien.

-Mañana por la mañana atravesaré la selva y te esperaré allí.

-Me parece estupendo.

Ninguno de los testarudamente orgullosos hombres estuvo dispuesto a arreglar aquello. Ambos estaban convencidos de que la forma en que el otro le trataba era una injusticia y que no era él quien debía disculparse, así que acabaron durmiendo cada uno en un extremo del campamento.


End file.
